amor en Buenos Aires
by gold77
Summary: Kagome Higurashi debe trabajar duro manejando trenes subterráneos en Argentina para pagar la costosa operación de su hermano, en ese país conocerá al doctor InuYasha Taisho que se encargará de la operación, nacerá amor entre ellos? Adv. Lemon. Final IxK
1. Chapter 1

Antonio Ricardo "El Turco" Mohamed, (Buenos Aires, 2 de abril de 1970)

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Algunos lugares mencionados existen acá.

Resumen:

Kagome Higurashi, es una joven que fue a trabajar a la Argentina como motorman de trenes subterráneos para poder juntar el dinero que requiere para pagar una operación muy cara que necesita su hermano menor que le infectó sus pulmones y además para poder pagar sus estudios en medicina, pero recibe la noticia que lo operarán en Argentina donde está trabajando ahora, allí conoce a un médico que vino a seguir la operación del hijo menor de los Higurashi, se enamora de el y más que nunca quiere seguir la carrera de medicina, que sucederá entre ellos, se enamorará un prestigioso médico de una chica que trabaja en trenes?, averígüenlo y dejen reviews

**Capitulo 1 (La agitada vida de Kagome)**

Era un día lluvioso en la capital de Buenos Aires en Argentina, la gente corría hacia el túnel subterráneo para abordar aquellos trenes hacia su destino, sus hogares. Era casi de noche.

En aquella estación cabecera, un tren aguardaba en su anden con algunos pasajeros en su interior y los que lo estaban abordando, aquel viejo tren de madera como todos (excepto 3 de ellos), ya que son del año 1913 y que forman la deliciosa historia del primer subte en Buenos Aires (Argentina), con sus luces en fila en el techo así como los aros sujetos en gruesas y lisas cuerdas para agarrarse y sus asientos también de madera con aquellas delgadas columnas para también agarrarse, esperaba a su motorman para empezar su recorrido.

El bullicio de los pasajeros y aquellos que leían un diario, sus apuntes de trabajo o de facultades y escuelas o sus libros, hacían ver un alegre panorama en el tren. Mientras una esbelta figura femenina con su uniforme de pantalón de poliéster gris, su camisa celeste y sus zapatos negros y sus guantes de lana blanca que estaban grises de suciedad, caminaba hacia el primer vagón, una chica joven de cabellos negros azabaches con brillos, ojos color chocolate y como se dijo un cuerpo esbelto y escultural que atraía la mirada de algún pasajero y hasta de sus compañeros de trabajo, que ya la tenían atosigada de tanto acoso por su sensual forma de caminar, esos pantalones eran muy ajustados en sus nalgas y eso la incomodaba demasiado. Sonó el timbre de salida, subió al vagón y con una de las llaves que llevaba en mano abrió la cabina y veía a aquellos jóvenes mirar por los vidrios delanteros y a un grupo de pequeños protestarle a su madre por que ellos querían estar ahí, suspiró sonriendo y cerró la puerta sacó otra llave tipo saca tuercas y otra para activar los frenos del tren. Esperó a que el guardapuertas le de la señal de Ok y al recibirla pone el tren en marcha. El resonar de las metálicas ruedas sobre los rieles y el ruido de la formación daba un aspecto fantasmagórico inclusive cuando las maderas crujían con el movimiento casi zigzag del antiguo tren. La chica que estaba al mando del tren era Kagome Higurashi de apenas 21 años que estaba trabajando como motorman de trenes subterráneos por una razón muy desesperante, su pequeño hermano Sota padecía de una enfermedad muy grave y requería de una operación muy costosa, empezó a trabajar allí luego de casi un año de forzoso trabajo bajo tierra manejando trenes en esos iluminados y hasta oscuros túneles de la línea A. Vivía en una pensión junto a su abuela que vive en el país sudamericano y que estaba trabajando en una panadería y cafetería, sus años de preparar cosas dulces le llevaron atener ese privilegiado trabajo, la señora Kaede ofreció hospedar a su nieta en su casa hasta que vuelva a su país con el dinero suficiente para pagar esa costosa operación, el dinero que ganaba, apenas le servía para afrontar los gastos, aunque su abuela era muy amable y ella se hacía cargo de todos los gastos, a Kagome le incomodaba no ayudarla y que ella no quisiera, pues ella podía y aunque sabe que no cuenta con mucho tiempo, no le importaba gastar algo de su dinero para ayudar en su nueva casa.

La operación que requería su pequeño hermano costaba unos 125.000 dólares, ella levaba apenas recaudado 17.500 más lo que le dieron sus padres para su estadía, sus padres siempre estaban pendientes de sus llamados y de la atención de su enfermo hijo en el hospital de Tokio, Naomí y Asato, eran los padres de la familia, viven en Tokio y desde siempre fueron una familia muy unida, Kagome los quería mucho y aunque a veces solía regañar a su hermano pequeño, lo quería mucho y desde que enfermó hace 2 meses nunca dejó de llorar y preocuparse desde ese fatídico día y tomó la decisión de irse a trabajar a otro país y eligió la Argentina ya que su abuela vivía allá desde hace tiempo y aunque le costó mucho encontrar un trabajo, finalmente lo encontró en el subte. Debió estudiar largo y duro para aprender a manejar esos trenes y hasta se compró un simulador para manejar trenes y aprender bien, se adaptó muy bien y aunque al principio sus compañeros la cargaban por su falta de experiencia, ella les demostró que podía y les dio una lección que los dejó mudos, pero no se imaginó que el trabajo era tan cansador.

Al llegar al fin de las 14 estaciones que recorre la línea, Kagome estaciona lleva la formación hasta el anden donde llevan los trenes al deposito o a guardarlos para su descanso, eso era en la estación Primera Junta, una de las dos cabeceras, la otra era Plaza de Mayo.

Kagome baja del tren cuando lo que quedaba de pasajeros ya había abandonado la formación, respiró aliviada y por fin llegó la hora de irse a su casa a descansar, caminó cansadamente hasta el vestuario, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las bancas y se agarró la cara con sus manos, pero tenía sus guantes sucios y se hizo una mancha negra de tierra sucia en su rostro, bufó molesta y se sacó los guantes, dejando pesadamente las llaves de manejar los trenes y se lavó la cara hasta dejarla reluciente, luego se quita su uniforme, se viste con su ropa civil, guarda su ropa de trabajo y sus elementos de trabajo en su casillero. Sube las escaleras y al salir a la calle ve que lloviznaba y hacía algo de calor, para un taxi y va hasta la casa de su abuela, de repente una luz azul en el cielo le llama la atención y un estruendoso sonido le dice que se venía la tormenta. Finalmente llega al edificio donde vive su abuela, paga el taxi y baja, al entrar tuvo la suerte de no mojarse ya que se había descolgado un fuerte chaparrón seguido de tormenta, sube por el ascensor a su casa y baja en el décimo piso, saca las llaves de su cartera y al abrir ve todo apagado y a oscuras, solo las luces de la calle y la de los relámpagos iluminaba la casa, enciende las luces y deja su cartera y su abrigo impermeable en el perchero de pie que había junto a los sofás y en la enorme mesa del comedor ve una nota que era de su abuela:

_Querida nieta:_

_Esta noche me quedaré hasta tarde trabajando, espero llegues bien y no te preocupes, llevé ropa par la lluvia, cuídate y te quiero mucho_

_Kaede._

Kagome rezongó bufando, abrió la ventana, pero el viento la hizo empapar de agua de lluvia,

cerró la ventana y furiosa fue a bañarse, enciende el agua caliente y fría para entibiecer el agua, se despojó rápido de su ropa y de su lencería, se cubrió su cuerpo y corrió hasta el baño, al entrar a la bañera sintió como el agua tibia comenzaba a relajarle cada milímetro de su cuerpo y la tranquilizaba más de la cuenta. Al terminar se viste y va hasta la cocina, se pone un delantal y se prepara la cena, enciende el televisor y pone un canal de anime. Al terminar de cenar, deja su plato y sus cubiertos en el lavabo de la cocina y se lleva su vaso de bebida con ella, se sienta en el sofá a terminar de ver sus series de anime favoritas y cuando el sueño empezó a vencerla, se fue a dormir, eran las 12 de la noche y aunque mañana no trabajaba por ser su día franco, en la cama enciende el televisor y piensa que va a hacer, tiene muchos planes de paseo y aprovecharlo a full, pese a que pronosticaron que seguiría el mal tiempo, a ella no parece importarle mucho. Se despoja de su ropa y se acuesta en lencería, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación de dormir desnuda.

A la mañana, el tiempo no aminoraba en cuanto a estar súper feo, otra vez llovía y había tormenta, Kagome se despierta y mira su reloj y ve que son las 9 de la mañana, se despereza y se acomoda su blanco sostén, que es del mismo color que su bikini, sale de la cama y va hacia la cocina al sentir un delicioso olor a tostadas y a un desayuno que apetece ser espectacular, al ver a su abuela entró a la cocina y esta se sorprende al verla entrar en ese estado, es decir al desnudo.

Kaede : - ¿Qué haces así, Kagome?, ve a ponerte algo o te resfriarás-. Le aconsejó

Kagome : - No pasa nada abuela, nadie nos ve, pro esta bien iré a vestirme- Le respondió con diversión.

La anciana negó con su cabeza esbozando una sonrisa y una carcajada leve, nunca vio tan provocativa a su nieta, sabía que su esfuerzo era supremo, trabajaba duramente para poder juntar ese dinero para la operación de su hermano, ella se ofreció ayudarla, pero su jubilación y sus ganancias no le daban para poder ayudarla ante semejante suma, pero con su enorme esfuerzo logrará salir adelante.

Kagome llega a la cocina vestida con una minifalda a tablas negra y una remera de sostén de color crema, su abuela le sirve su café con leche y las masas caseras que a su nieta tanto le gustan y enloquecen, un ruido bajo la puerta les llamó la atención, Kagome dejó su tostada con manteca y dulce de leche en el plato y se levanta secándose la boca con su servilleta y ve que bajo la hendija de la puerta hay un sobre que acababa de dejar el encargado que estaba repartiendo la correspondencia, Kagome corrió a su silla al ver que la carta era de sus padres, se sentó, rasgó el sobre y extrajo el papel que había dentro.

_Querida Hija:_

_Hemos recibido buenas noticias y hay esperanzas en que tu pequeño hermano sea operado con éxito, el mes próximo llevarán a Sota allá a la Argentina para operarlo en el hospital italiano, el padre de tu amiga Yuca nos pagará el traslado aéreo, y otra de las buenas noticias es que han reducido el costo de la operación a 80 mil dólares, lo atenderá el doctor InuYasha Taisho, el llevará a cabo el control de todo, irá allá dentro de 8 días para conocerte y revisar todo en el hospital._

_Te extrañamos mucho hija y te llamaremos pronto, cuídate mucho .Te queremos _

_Papá y Mamá_

Kagome casi se emociona al recibir la noticia, abrazó a su abuela que estaba enormemente feliz de poder ver a su otro nieto en tan breve tiempo después de mucho que no lo veía.

Más tarde y cuando el clima aminoró su feroz tormenta, pese a que seguía latente por los oscuros nubarrones, Kagome aprovechó a salir a pasear y visitó varios shoppings y tiendas y aprovechó a gastar algo de dinero en comprar cosas para su familia que vendrá pronto y a los cuales extrañaba horrores, cuando compró los regalos para su hermano, casi se emociona al recordarlo, la última vez que lo vio estaba tan mal en aquella cama de hospital que no dejó de llorar un solo segundo, sus ojos casi quedaron secos de derramar tantas lagrimas y angustia. Mientras seguía su paseo, se detuvo en una cafetería a tomar algo fresco, el calor era intenso, pero la amenaza de tormenta hacía que una brisa fresca lo apaciguara. Se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que la atiendan mientras dejaba las bolsas con todos los paquetes que había comprado, atrajo algunas miradas de un grupo de jóvenes que estaba en el lugar y todo cuando cruzó sus piernas, tenía puesta una minifalda bastante corta, uno de los camareros la atiende y pidió un batido de helado de crema americana, leche y crema chantilly, cuando el mozo se retira, Kagome apoya sus manos en su rostro y miraba por la enorme ventana el pasar de la gente, autos y colectivos, suspiró mirando a aquellas parejas que iban por la calle y deseaba algún día poder conocer su media naranja y se le vino a la mente como será ese doctor que viene por la operación de su hermano, repentinamente sacudió la cabeza levemente negando, ¿cómo un hombre de tanto prestigio se iba a fijar en alguien como ella, que solo era una empleada en una empresa de subtes y aspirante a la carrera de medicina y que ni siquiera había empezado.

El médico que se hará cargo de la operación de Sota, es InuYasha Taisho, como se dijo, es un joven de 24 años con excelente físico, ojos de color dorados y una larga cabellera blanco plateada, con excelentes graduaciones en medicina y obtuvo premios por ello, su padre es médico cardiólogo, su otro hermano no se dedicó a la medicina, se dedicó a ser técnico electrónico. Kagome de repente recordó que mañana debía volver a esos oscuros túneles subterráneos y manejar otro tren y caminar por aquellas vías con sus piedras llenas de grasas de frenos y otra vez le vino a la mente como un hombre de alto nivel se fijaría en ella. Repentinamente el mozo apareció con su pedido y Kagome se relamía al verlo yt empezó a comerlo, sus ojos brillaron al probar semejante delicia y dejar que su paladar experimente ese exquisito sabor, una voz juvenil le llama la atención.

Chico : - Hola, preciosa. ¿Quisiera invitarte ese batido? Claro si no te es molestia-.

Kagome lo miró por unos instantes con su ceño derecho medio fruncido –No gracias, te lo agradezco-. Le dijo con tono desinteresado y volteando la vista

El chico insistió : - Vamos, no te hará nada, soy bueno-. Dijo con una sonrisa medio tímida.

Kagome: - Mira, mejor lárgate, quiero estar sola- Le dijo con voz despreciativa

El chico se fue sin antes decirle –Vaya, una chica rudita, te quedarás sola toda tu vida con ese carácter tan asqueroso, buscaré otra mejor y más bonita-. Dijo dando media vuelta y yéndose con sus amigos.

Kagome tenía ganas de revolearle el vaso por la cabeza, pero no quería provocar incidentes, su furiosa mirada seguía al joven que volvió con sus amigos, que le comentaron la asesina mirada que le tiró la chica, el les dijo que ella no valía la pena.

Cuando terminó su batido, caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban los chicos y se detuvo donde estaba el que la intentó invitar.

Kagome : - Oye, si te parezco antipática es mi carácter, además si te parezco poca cosa para que diablos me invitas, ¡tonto!-. Kagome agarró uno de los limones del vaso de cinzano y se lo aplastó en la cabeza ante la burla de sus amigos que empezaron a decirle que perdió la apuesta, el chico estaba que tronaba.

Kagome agarró sus cosas y salió a la calle y al salir casi tropieza con un joven y se le cayeron algunas cosas, el joven se disculpó.

Joven : - Disculpe, no me fijé por donde iba-. Le dijo apenado

Kagome : - No se preocupe, yo fui la tonta-. Kagome se quedó pasmada al ver a un hombre de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados frente a ella cuando alzó la vista.

Bueno, esta es la primera parte de mi tercer fic, al parecer Kagome ya conoció al doctor Taisho, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Dejen su opinión y reviews. Hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio Ricardo "El Turco" Mohamed, (Buenos Aires, 2 de abril de 1970)

**Capitulo 2 (Kagome se enamora)**

El joven sonrió y se presentó ante ella – Soy el doctor InuYasha Taisho, señorita-.

Kagome creyó desmayarse, ¿el era el hombre que iba a operar a su hermano?, sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y luego se presentó ella algo nerviosa.

Kagome : - Encantada, soy Kagome Higurashi, la hermana de Sota-. Le respondió sonriéndole amablemente

InuYasha : - ¿Vaya, así que el pequeño niño es su hermano? Que coincidencia encontrarla-.

Kagome : - Si, salí de paseo aprovechando mi día libre de trabajo y si, Sota es mi hermano menor, pero... como se encuentra el?- preguntó preocupada

InuYasha : - Verá, se encuentra muy delicado y mal, lo traerán la semana que viene, quizá el martes a primeras horas del amanecer de ese día, tenemos la fe de que pueda recuperarse, todo dependerá de la operación y sobre todo de el-. Dijo con algo de animo.

Kagome creyó que iba a llorar otra vez, la noticia le dio algo de ánimos pero no del todo, sabe que lo que le dijo InuYasha es cierto, este notó la preocupación en Kagome y la invitó a ir a su consultorio alquilado durante su estadía, ella aceptó gustosa y juntos fueron allá, se sorprendió al ver el lujoso edificio de consultorios médicos y subieron al piso 12, justo en el momento que estaban en el ascensor, una fuerte tormenta se había desatado afuera. Al llegar InuYasha entra en su consultorio y saludó a los pacientes que esperaban ser atendidos por otros médicos y también los que solicitaban turnos, InuYasha deja su paraguas en el perchero de pie y se sienta, Kagome hace lo mismo en su silla y al mirar por la ventana ve el colosal diluvio que se daba afuera.

Kagome : - Ay no!!, menos mal que me traje paraguas o llegaré toda mojada a mi casa-. Dijo asombrada ante semejante temporal.

InuYasha : - No se preocupe, si quiere puedo llevarla a su casa, alquilé un auto durante mi estadía en Argentina-. Se ofreció amablemente.

Kagome sonrió y aceptó, era obvio que ella se había empezado a enamorar de ese doctor que estará a cargo de su hermano durante la operación, pero prestó suma atención a todo lo que InuYasha le fue indicando de cómo iban a seguir los pasos de la operación y sobre todo lo que se debe hacer previo a ello. Estuvieron así casi una hora.

Más tarde, la tormenta no aminoró su intensidad y aunque ambos fueron a almorzar a un restaurante para seguir conversando sobre el tema, Kagome pensó que esa cita era algo más que una charla sobre medicina y aunque sabía que no estaba adecuadamente vestida para la ocasión, por lo que sintió algo de vergüenza, trataba de disimular lo que se había realmente empezado a nacer dentro de ella y es enamorarse de el, pero como se pensó una y mil veces ¿Se fijaría alguien de su prestigio en alguien como ella?, nadie lo sabría pero a veces el destino puede dar sorpresas inesperadas, pero para ella son casi imposibles.

Luego y ya muy tarde , tras compartir un almuerzo con el médico que atenderá a su hermano y de haber hecho todas las compras, miró su reloj y ve que eran las 7 de la tarde, regresó a su casa, lloviznaba y había algunos relámpagos en el cielo, deseaba que ese mal tiempo desaparezca, pero durante 3 días estará así y mañana con lluvia o no deberá volver a su trabajo, suspiró vencida y caminó a su casa cubriéndose con el paraguas y con la chaqueta nueva que se compró para abrigarse, pese a que era verano y hacía calor, el mal tiempo hizo refrescar ese nublado día. Llegó a su casa y ve que otra vez su abuela no estaba, dejó todos sus paquetes en su pieza y se sacó su ropa, se sintió libre en su lencería negra y se acostó en su blanda cama sumiéndose en un sueño que le hacia ruborizar y era el pensar en su salida con aquel médico, era muy guapo para ella y deseaba tener un marido así, con su voz medio ronca y esa forma lenta y parsimónica que tenía y su amabilidad la hacían ilusionarse, se quedó dormida con ese hermoso sueño.

A la noche, su abuela llegó, dejó su empapado paraguas en la alcoba y su impermeable de verano, fue a la habitación donde su nieta dormía plácidamente con una boba sonrisa en sus labios y encima en... lencería. Horas después, Kagome y su abuela cenaban mirando anime y Kaede le preguntó ¿como le fue en su paseo?.

Kagome : -¡Ay abuela! (suspiró), he conocido al médico que la semana que viene operará a Sota, me lo encontré de casualidad a la salida de una cafetería, es guapísimo y bueno creo que...- empezó a decir tímidamente

Kaede : - ¡Oh!, ya veo (rió). Vaya, mi nieta se ha enamorado del hijo del doctor Taisho padre-. Le dijo con picardía.

Kagome se ruborizó totalmente y rió nerviosa y avergonzada, pero en fondo sabía que era cierto que su corazón fue flechado por aquel peliblanco.

Kaede : - Y,... cuéntame más de tu paseo, que hiciste?, como te fue con el?-. Preguntó con suma curiosidad.

Kagome : - Nada, abuela, solo compré muchos regalos, luego te daré el tuyo. Pero solo eso, La Capital de Buenos Aires es hermosa, en pocas semanas tengo previsto ir a Mar del Plata si todo sale bien con Sota, me dijeron que es una ciudad costera con hermosas playas y muy bonita-.

Luego prosiguió con lo de su cita –Y... respecto a InuYasha,... bueno,... solo me llevó a su consultorio y luego fuimos a almorzar a un lindo restaurante y nada más luego el tuvo que regresar a su consultorio-. Terminó de relatar tímida.

Kaede le sonrió, sabía que su nieta se había enamorado de InuYasha y ella no era lerda para saberlo enseguida, pues se notaba en el rostro casi embobado de Kagome.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se levantó para ir a su trabajo en los subtes, se vistió elegantemente, luego de darse un refrescante baño, desayunó y salió hacia la línea de aquellos viejos trenes de madera, al llegar se pone su uniforme, se ajusta el cinturón con las llaves para el manejo de los trenes, se acomoda su linterna y su handi para comunicaciones.

Esperó pacientemente a que uno de los mecánicos trajera su tren, luego de revisar la planilla de personal y vio que le tocaba el tren con la letra Q, sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en su tren que ya era traído al andén, sale de aquella columna que estaba apoyada con sus brazos cruzados y toma sus llaves de manejo, camina hacia el tren y pasa su mano sobre el numero 53 del vagón líder, es el numero interno, observó sonriente al resto de los 4 vagones que componían aquella formación de 5. Kagome miró su reloj, se acomoda sus guantes blancos y entra en la cabina, acomoda la silla de pies altos frontal al panel de manejo y se sienta pacientemente a que le den la señal de partida, mientras eso pasaba volvió a pensar en aquel hombre, en aquel hombre que tiene en sus manos la vida de su pequeño hermano, suspiró levemente y su sueño desapareció cuando el timbre de salida sonó y el guarda le dio la señal desde adentro del vagón y puso el tren en marcha, otra vez el resonar estruendoso de aquellas pesadas ruedas de metal sobre las vías, sobre todo cuando atravesaba las vías de cruces que llevaban a los andenes invadían sus oídos, ese fantasmagórico sonido del la formación y las chispas de aquellas enormes antenas que tocaban los cables aéreos del túnel iluminaban aquellos trenes estacionados en las vías que se usan para engrase de ejes y reparaciones. Más tarde, salió a la calle cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, entró en un mcdonald´s y pidió un combo grande de hamburguesa completa, papas fritas y gaseosa cola, paga su pedido, se sienta en una mesa y empieza a comer su almuerzo, ese día le pagarían su salario y otra vez volverá a juntar para incrementar la cuenta, sorpresivamente recibe un mensaje en su celular, era InuYasha, que mañana quería verla en su consultorio para darle las últimas noticias sobre el estado de su hermano. Kagome se alegró por ello, pero aparte el volver a verlo, tenía al esperanza de que alguna puerta se le abra, era conciente que aún era demasiado pronto, pero no había otra, ¡se había enamorado de el!. Al terminar de comer, se levanta sonriente y vuelve a la estación cabecera a abordar su tren que la aguardaba en las vías para llevar los trenes al deposito, miró su reloj y ve que solo le faltaban 2 horas para terminar su turno, al llegar a los andenes sube a su tren letra Q y lo saca del andén de deposito y lo lleva a una de las 2 vías para abordaje de pasajeros, donde varias personas ya estaba aguardando la salida de otro tren.

Desde la boca de aire del techo, caía agua, producto de la lluvia que había afuera, el cielo seguía negro y oscuro, Kagome ya estaba hastiada de tanta lluvia, quería ver sol de una buena vez, pero hasta dentro de 3 días no saldrá. En cada estación que iba deteniéndose veía la multitud de gente que esperaba abordar su tren, el que iba delante de ella, le llevaba una amplia distancia y eso hacía que los pasajeros se amontonen mucho en las estaciones. El peso de los pasajeros hacía que Kagome deba esforzarse mucho para poder hacerlo arrancar, pero se había acostumbrado también a ello aunque a veces le venían calambres en sus brazos y eso le disgustaba enormemente.

Al terminar su turno, deja su tren en el andén de deposito, para que otro de su compañero de turno tarde lo maneje, firma su planilla de retiro y va a cambiarse y salió rumbo a su casa descansar, ese trabajo al dejaba agotada y sumamente cansada. A la tarde aprovechó a salir de compras pese al mal tiempo, pero cuando se descolgó una tormenta fuerte, debió regresar con lo poco que compró, se tiró en la cama maldiciendo para sus adentros al día tormentoso, pero aprovechó a hacer unos dibujos y mirar sus series de animé favoritas y una película alquilada. A la noche comenzó a probarse la ropa que se había comprado ayer y ese mismo día, quería deslumbrar a InuYasha.

Al otro día y luego de otra agitada jornada de trabajo en los subtes porteños de la línea A, fue a visitar al doctor Taisho a su despacho, todos sus compañeros de trabajo se quedaron estupefactos al verla, se puso un vestido entero de color blanco hasta sus muslos y una chaqueta hasta la cintura de color azul cielo y unas sandalias de taco mediano negras, tomó un taxi y partió hacia el consultorio de InuYasha.

Al llegar sube y espera a ser atendida tras anunciarse con las secretarias, el salió de su consultorio y Kagome sonrió bobamente al verlo tan elegante y con su blanco guardapolvo de médico, al verla la hace pasar sonriéndole amablemente lo que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra. Al entrar ve a una chica casi parecida a ella, era alta y de buen cuerpo de aproximadamente 26 años, sus ojos eran castaños y su pelo negro recogido en una gran trenza que le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda.

InuYasha : - Ella es la doctora, Kikyo Atsuko, estará a cargo junto conmigo de la operación de tu hermano-. Le dijo presentándola ante ella.

Kikyo : - Encantada, señorita es un honor-. Le dijo con una sonrisa y mucha amabilidad, le extendió la mano y Kagome hizo lo mismo.

La pelinegra le habrá sonreído amablemente, pero sentía algo de celos al verla hablar tan abiertamente con el como si fuera su novia o que?,... pero... ¿que estaba pensando?, ella no era su novia, refiriéndose a ella misma a la mismísima Kagome, no pudo ocultar algo de desilusión que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de ellos dos.

Kikyo : - ¿Le sucede algo, señorita?, ¿se siente bien?-. preguntó algo preocupada.

Kagome : - No, estoy bien, quizá un poco nerviosa por todo esto-. Trató de disimular.

InuYasha : - No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-. Le respondió sonriéndole ampliamente.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y decidió atar algunos cabos sueltos antes de hacerse ilusiones con lo que quizá cree son falsas expectativas o no.

Kagome : - Saben, quisiera hacerme un chequeo médico, es que... no quisiera correr los mismos riesgos que mi pequeño hermanito-. Dijo Tímidamente

InuYasha : - Me parece bien, Kikyo te atenderá, ella es muy buena en ese tema, ¿cuándo quieres el turno?-. Le preguntó sonriéndole y nuevamente provocando un sonrojo en la pelinegra que no pudo ocultarlo.

Kagome : - Puede ser mañana, pediré que me cambien el turno a la tarde en mi trabajo-. Respondió secamente.

InuYasha : - Claro no habrá problemas, pero ahora, vamos a lo importante, la operación de tu hermano-. Dijo seriamente.

Así InuYasha y Kikyo comenzaron a explicarle los últimos detalles y sobre el estado de salud de su hermano, que no había cambiado mucho, seguía en coma y sin mejorías en su pobre salud, Kagome se agarró la mitad de su rostro con su mano izquierda y se tironeó de sus copetes frontales de su pelo, pegó una leve palmada en la mesa que coincidió con el estallido de un trueno, agarró su paraguas y sus cosas y agradeció el informe antes de partir, saludó cordialmente a los doctores con una reverencia y un apretón de manos y se marchó del consultorio y pudo percatarse como hablaban y reían animadamente.

Salió de los consultorios médicos, luego de solicitar su turno para mañana a la mañana y mientras bajaba por uno de los ascensores, dejó caer pesadamente su espalda contra una de las paredes de la caja del elevador y se tomó su rostro con sus dos manos, se sentía una tonta, enamorarse de un médico sabiendo que ella es solo una aspirante a estudiar esa carrera, mientras que el ya es un médico de gran prestigio y ahora tiene a una chica a su lado de su misma profesión, sus ojos brillaban como si quisiera llorar, pero al volver en si, se da cuenta que fue una tonta ¿por qué se haría una falsa ilusión?, ¿por qué pensar en un hombre que ni siquiera conocía y no es su novio?, miles de preguntas atormentaban su mente. El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y bajó de el, caminó hasta la salida y entró a una cafetería a tomar algo, dejó sus cosas en la silla de al lado de ella y pidió una copa de helado de crema americana. Luego de tomar su pedido, la moza se retiró y ella volvió a decirse tonta y mil veces tonta por ilusionarse, pero le era imposible olvidarlo en realidad se había enamorado perdidamente de el y quería aclarar todo, mañana cuando Kikyo la atienda, se sacará todas sus dudas, rogaba que ella le dijera que no tiene nada con InuYasha.

Mientras comía su helado, vio salir a InuYasha y a Kikyo juntos del edificio, pero cada uno fue por diferentes lados y eso la alivió, pero sintió bronca cuando se saludaron animosamente, Kagome pensó que de una buena vez por todas debía aclarar este lío y saber si puede tener alguna mínima chance de conquistar a InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)**

El día finalmente llegó, Kagome ya había llamado a la noche a su trabajo para avisar que llegará tarde a su trabajo, por lo que le dieron 2 horas más de trabajo y eso no le cayó nada bien y eso la irritó demasiado. Partió hacia el centro médico y salió sin desayunar, su abuela salió temprano.

Al llegar, subió y esperó su turno, se sorprendió al ver que quien la iba a atender era InuYasha, la hace pasar y Kagome tragó con fuerza y estaba nerviosa, pasó al consultorio, donde se percató de que la persiana plegable estaba cerrada y vio la camilla, rió más nerviosa y se sentó, InuYasha tomó unas hojas pequeñas rectangulares tipo fichas e hizo unas anotaciones, luego tecleó unas cosas en su computadora hasta que se puso de pie y le pidió a Kagome que se desnude toda. Puso sus ojos como platos y creyó que se iba a desmayar, justo el ¿IBA A VERLA DESNUDA?, pero tuvo que obedecer con los nervios a full, comenzó a desnudarse hasta quedar sin nada, ni siquiera sus prendas intimas. Se acostó en la camilla totalmente erguida y apoyó su cabeza en la pequeña almohada y al verlo acercarse a ella, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado estaba frente a ella, viéndola como dios la trajo al mundo, sin embargo el estaba tranquilo y como si nada, verla desnuda no era novedad, pues atendió de la misma forma tanto a mujeres como a hombres. Mientras el recorría el cuerpo desnudo con el estetoscopio frío que le provocaba un escalofrío en la barriga, se preguntó que pasaba con Kikyo, pero decidió sacarse las dudas con el.

Kagome : - Oye, ¿qué sucedió la doctora Atsuko?, se supone que ella iba a atenderme-. Preguntó tímidamente y algo nerviosa.

InuYasha : - Tuvo que atender a un paciente de urgencia y no pudo venir-. Le explicó muy amablemente.

Kagome sintió como sus suaves y fornidas manos empezaron a masajearle la barriga y su estomago, no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco y lanzar una risita que InuYasha la miró casi sorprendido y sonrió de lado al verla, ella parecía tan inocente y cálida, era lo mismo que ella sentía cuando el recorría su cuerpo, a medida que el iba dejando de tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, iba anotando en la planilla de su computadora cada estado de ella. En eso, Kagome sintió que la mano de InuYasha comenzó a tocar su vagina y ella se puso roja como un tomate, pero fue breve y anotó de nuevo en su computadora, Kagome empezó a sudar y su corazón estaba que se quería salir de su pecho, pero... que placer sintió, una alegría empezó a recorrerle las venas.

Kagome : - Oye, tu y Kikyo,... ¿desde cuando son médicos?-. Se aventuró a preguntarle

InuYasha : - Desde hace 4 años, yo me gradué a los 20 años y ella a los 22. Empezamos a trabajar en el hospital de Tokio a 3 meses de graduarnos. Me gusta este trabajo-. Le relató.

Kagome : - Y dime,... ella es tu novia?-. Preguntó curiosamente y con inocencia

InuYasha se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la chica y la miró medio sonriendo, tragó aire y finalmente le respondió

InuYasha : - No, no es mi novia-. Dijo sonriéndole, -Pero,...¿por qué la pregunta?-.

Kagome : - No me hagas caso, solo fue una pregunta de puro curiosa que soy-. Dijo con una gotita en su sien, repentinamente sintió como InuYasha empezó a apoyar sus manos en el pecho de ella y le pidió que aspire y espire cuando el le diga, cuando apoyó la lente de su estetoscopio en el pecho de ella, sintió como su corazón latía con una fuerza tremenda.

InuYasha : - Oye, estas nerviosa??, tu corazón late muy fuerte-. Preguntó alarmado

Kagome : - Bueno,... si..., es que verás, es la primera vez que estoy desnuda ante un hombre y que me hago estos chequeos-. Respondió nerviosamente y sonriendo de igual manera.

InuYasha : - Jajaja!, no eres la primera, pero te entiendo,... no te alarmes, soy manso-. Le dijo bromeando y rió, Kagome también lanzó una risa.

Cuando terminó, empezó a revisar lo que anotó y lo imprimió al mismo tiempo que Kagome se vestía, su cuerpo parecía como a las brasas, estaba ardiendo, el sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo y el aspirar ese olor tan masculino y a ese perfume varonil, la puso en ese estado.

Se sentó ya vestida con sus pantalones negros y su remera de manga corta blanca con un bonito estampado y sus botas largas negras de taco mediano, y miró como InuYasha ponía su sello en las hojas que acababa de imprimir y la miró repentinamente con sus ojos dorados que a la pelinegra le erizaba la piel.

InuYasha : - Y dime, de que trabajas?-. Le preguntó el ahora

Kagome tragó muy nerviosa, si le decía de lo que trabajaba supuso la rechazaría totalmente, pues al escuchar que el y Kikyo no tenían nada, sus ilusiones crecieron rápidamente y no se le ocurría nada que decirle, pero trató de idear alguna idea.

Kagome : - Verás,... trabajo en...,... bueno, no creo que tenga importancia-. Respondió finalmente –Pero verás,... tengo previsto seguir la carrera de medicina-.

InuYasha : - Me alegra mucho, es bueno,... pero... dime de que trabajas, yo también tengo curiosidades-. Le insistió sonriéndole.

Kagome sintió que esta era su oportunidad, esas preguntas le daban la oportunidad única, esa puerta a la esperanza y no tuvo otra que inventar algo.

Kagome : - Verás, trabajo de diseñadora gráfica-. Respondió casi desanimada por su mentira.

InuYasha : - Es genial, me encanta eso, siempre me gustó el dibujo-. Me gustaría ver algún día tus trabajos-. Le dijo con su rostro brillante

Kagome sintió que esta vez su corazón iba a estallar de emoción al verlo y decidió que para seguir con eso, preguntarle más cosas.

Kagome : - Oye y dime, ¿Sota sigue igual?.

InuYasha : - Si, el Lunes ya lo estarán preparando para traerlo al día siguiente, llegarán aquí junto a tus padres cerca de las 11 de la noche-. Respondió.

Kagome le agradeció y se despidió para irse a su trabajo, cuando ella se retiró, la expresión feliz de InuYasha se borró, tenía muchas preguntas por hacerse, una : ¿por qué ella le preguntó si entre el y Kikyo había algo?, ¿caso ella se enamoró de el?, negó con su cabeza confundido, ¡No!, no podía ser posible eso, la otra de las preguntas era : ¿por que se notó tan nerviosa y diferente cuando le dijo de su trabajo?, el fingió creerle pero la expresión de ella le dio otro motivo y no le creyó.

Kagome llegó a su trabajo, firmó su planilla y para su sorpresa le tocó el tren con la letra I y eso la alegró, pues era la letra inicial del hombre que le empezó a abrir el camino a su sueño y a su corazón, abordó el tren muy sonriente y tal cual como lo hizo antes, acarició el numero de la parte frontal del primer vagón, que era el 34, muy sonriente entró a la cabina y acomodó su asiento y las llaves en cada lugar del tablero, todos sus compañeros la miraban asombrados a medias, creyeron que le picó la flecha de cupido, pero aunque ella estaba feliz, en cierto modo se sentía muy mal por aquélla mentira que tuvo que decirle a InuYasha, se sentó en la alta silla y apoyó su codo izquierdo en la ventana y la mano en su rostro cuando su celular empezó a vibrar 5 veces, señal de que recibió un mensaje de texto, pero... ¿quien era?, abrió su celular que tenía forma de cofrecito y miró, vio que decía "_Te invito a cenar mañana en la noche, InuYasha". _Kagome sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo se le heló, su corazón se le desbocaba, ¿acaso leyó bien?, ¡¿InuYasha, la invitó a cenar?!, ¡mañana!. Casi gritó de felicidad, ni siquiera la señal del guarda ni el golpear de las puertas de madera y metal de los vagones la hizo reaccionar, hasta que volvió en si y lo puso en marcha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no sabía lo que InuYasha tenía previsto ni lo que estaba pasando en el tren que ella conducía, una colega que conoce a InuYasha la vio, pero hasta ahora no pasaba nada y no imaginaba que sucedía entre una enamorada Kagome y el doctor, pero si sabía que su hermano necesitaba esa operación, puesto que InuYasha le platicó sobre la familia Higurashi y más sobre la hija mayor de la familia, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer en la Capital Federal de Buenos Aires, solo fue a que nadie le quite a quien consideraba suya y buscar ponzoña a quien quiera quitárselo. Ella si estaba enamorada del doctor Taisho y podía significar un muy gran obstáculo para Kagome y su ilusión de conquistarlo.

Sin embargo, la noticia no tardó en llegar a sus ponzoñeros oídos, llamó a Kikyo que estaba atendiendo en su consultorio luego de ver al paciente a su domicilio, Kikyo ya estaba un poco harta de que la use de informante para saber quien visitó a InuYasha, no le dijo quienes fueron pese a insistir, Kikyo cerró su celular y siguió su trabajo, la mujer masculló de rabia y cerró con violencia su celular ante la mirada de los pasajeros y juró que si alguien estaba tratando de conquistarlo, le iba a hacer la vida imposible, InuYasha era suyo y de nadie más y de solo pensar que alguna de sus jóvenes pacientes querría conquistarlo, le hacía hervir la sangre.

Cuando se paró para bajarse en la próxima estación, se apoyó en la puerta de madera de la cabina del motorman y escuchó el suspiro de una mujer pronunciar el nombre de InuYasha, al oír eso, sintió que por sus venas corría fuego, que sus instintos asesinos le decían que debía matar a esa mujer y cuando se percató de ello, supo que era la chica de cabellos azabaches que conducía el tren, ¿Qué tenía que ver con InuYasha?, debía sacarse las dudas. No la iba a matar por que no es su estilo, pero si iba a hacer lo imposible para separarlos.

A la tarde, Kagome estaba terminando de cumplir su turno, estaba nerviosa y feliz, iba a tener su primera cita, ese día iba a ser inolvidable para ella. Al llegar a la estación terminal, dejó su tren en las vías para llevar trenes a depositar, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 6 de la tarde, esperó pacientemente a que todos los pasajeros desciendan y al salir de la cabina, le tiró un beso a la letra I del tren, estaba en un mundo mágico de sueños e ilusiones.

Al llegar a su casa, buscó sus mejores prendas, encontró un vestido entero negro de tirantes finos con adornos de brillantes en su escote, sacó sus sandalias de color negro marfil y un blazer negro. Los puso en su cama y se fue a bañar muy feliz, aunque el día seguía amenazante y los relámpagos iluminaban el oscuro cielo nublado, que de noche se veía con ese rosado furioso, a ella no le importaba, solo su felicidad de encontrarse con el. Kagome le había dejado su celular por si tenían noticias de Sota y fue así como InuYasha le dejó ese mensaje de texto y además le dejó otro que el la iba a pasar a buscar en su auto alquilado. Kagome salió de bañarse, se secó su pelo azabache y se maquilló, se puso su vestido y sus sandalias de taco alto, se puso una cadenita dorada en su cuello con una aguamarina pequeña y un anillo en el anular de su mano derecha, unos aros y una pulsera en su brazo derecho, además de su reloj. Su abuela se quedó asombrada al ver lo elegante y hermosa que estaba, ella sonrió de lado a lado, dejó su pequeña cartera rectangular con una tira delgada y su saco en la silla, hasta que a las 8 en punto, sonó el portero eléctrico y era el, se despidió de su abuela, que suspiró al ver tan feliz a su nieta.

Kagome salió del ascensor y vio a InuYasha esperado fuera de su auto, estaba muy elegantemente vestido, tenía un traje de saco y pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y corbata de color dorado como sus ojos y zapatos de cuero negros. Al verla, se le pusieron los ojos como platos, ese vestido negro, dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y marcaban sus caderas, su sonrisa lo dejó embobado, ella se acercó y lo saludó muy contenta, el como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del acompañante y ella subió al auto, su emoción iba en aumento y si no se tranquilizaba su corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo, InuYasha, corrió a subir del lado del conductor y emprendieron viaje a su destino.

Kagome : - ¿Dónde iremos?-. Preguntó intrigada fregándose las manos de los nervios.

InuYasha : - Iremos a un restaurante que queda en un lugar llamado Puerto Madero, dicen que ahí hay excelentes restaurantes, vamos a uno que sirven muy buena carne argentina, te gustará. Kagome creyó que iba a llorar de la emoción, estaba tan feliz, tan contenta de que por fin sus ilusiones parecen estar haciéndose realidad y que por fin el se le estaría declarando, aunque en parte sentía un lecho de culpa muy grande por no haberle dicho la verdad en cuanto a su ocupación ¿Qué iba a hacer si se enteraba?, sería su fin o,... quizá no, nadie lo sabe.

Pero su hermoso paseo era seguido por alguien más, por una despechada mujer que los vio y se sacó sus dudas, que esa mujer estaba saliendo con quien ella considera es "su" InuYasha, rasgaba sus dientes de furia y juró venganza, comenzó a seguirlos, tenía puesta una peluca y se maquilló para no ser reconocida por nadie.

Más tarde, Kagome e InuYasha llegan al restaurante asador, se llamaba estilo campo, un restaurante con excelente y deliciosa carne argentina, estacionó su auto y uno de los encargados de la puerta, les abre las puertas del auto y ambos bajan agradeciéndole y dejándole una propina por la amabilidad del servidor, al entrar, Kagome se quedó maravillada con el lugar, era hermoso, se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana, era la única libre, el lugar estaba colmado de gente.

Ambos hicieron su pedido de una parrillada y charlaron de muchas cosas, mientras afuera y escondida, una mujer que hervía de furia, le lanzaba miradas punzantes a Kagome que estaba muy entretenida charlando con InuYasha, pero unos policías de prefectura la sorprendieron y le preguntaron que le sucedía, ella avergonzada les dijo que nada y huyó masticando toda la furia. Mientras, en el restaurante, InuYasha y Kagome disfrutaban de un delicioso asado, ella estaba tan feliz y contenta, sumida en ese sueño hecho realidad, que era conocer al hombre que tanto anhelaba, charlaron tan placidamente, que InuYasha se había olvidado de sus sospechas hacia ella y solo se quedaba en contemplar a tan hermosa mujer y que en un tiempo será médica como ella, eso le producía un honor muy grande y fue el tema de esa noche, que lo hablaron con tanta emoción. InuYasha sintió que a el también empezó a despertársele algo por ella.

Luego compartieron un delicioso postre helado y una copa de champagne, después salieron a un cantobar de la zona y compartieron algunos tragos, que por suerte no los emborracharon del todo. Pero bailaron tan bien y tan juntos que Kagome sintió que ese era el día de su vida, pese a que una mujer quería arruinárselo, intentó de una y mil formas llamar al celular de InuYasha, pero el lo tenía cerrado y eso la enfureció, le mandó un mensaje de texto con la esperanza que su cochino plan de resultado. Más tarde, Kagome e InuYasha regresaron a sus casas tras una noche de película romántica para ambos, se había largado a llover pero no tan intensamente, había relámpagos aún, pero eso no les importaba a ambos, estaban tan bien que a Kagome se le fue ese mal trago de la mentira e InuYasha de las dudas sobre ella. Al llegar a la casa de Kagome, esta baja del auto y se despide de InuYasha mostrándole una sonrisa amplia y de felicidad, el también la saludó sonriente y esperó a que ella suba a su departamento, cuando lo hizo emprendió su viaje a su casa, al llegar a ella, estacionó su auto en el garaje del inmenso edificio y al salir a la calle se encontró con alguien conocido, era Koharu, la hermana menor de Sango Taeda.

InuYasha : - ¡¿Koharu?!, ¿que haces aquí y a estas horas?-. le preguntó asombrado.

Koharu : - Tengo que hablarte sobre esa farsante mujer con la que acabas de salir-. Le dijo con gesto de malicia.

Que será lo que le dirá Koharu de Kagome a InuYasha??, pondrá en marcha su asqueroso plan de arruinar esa magnifica noche?? Averígüenlo pronto, arrivederchi


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

Pequeña aclaración:

En el capitulo 3, en la parte donde Kagome se arregla para salir con InuYasha, no aclaré que era el día siguiente a cuando InuYasha la invitó, realmente perdón, gomen gomen, pero bueno hecha la aclaración, aquí les entrego la cuarta parte. Gracias por todos los reviews.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)

**Capitulo 4 (Maldad y decepción)**

InuYasha la miró de forma indiferente y se dio vuelta para entrar a su edificio sin darle importancia a los comentarios de Koharu, ella lo tomó de un brazo y lo volteó hacia ella.

Koharu : - Escucha InuYasha, como puedes salir con una mujer así-. Le dijo histérica.

InuYasha : - Eso es algo que no te importa, salgo con quien quiero, además hablamos de la operación de su hermano y acerca de su trabajo como diseñadora gráfica-. Replicó enojado.

Era lo que esperaba Koharu, que dijera eso, alguna mentira que Kagome le haya dicho.

Koharu : - Jajaja!!, ¡Que tonto eres!, ¡te mintió!, esa imbécil no es diseñadora gráfica, es conductora de trenes subterráneos-. Le dijo burlándose y con gozo.

InuYasha : - Tráeme pruebas y te creeré mientras tanto, no voy a caer en otras de tus artimañas como lo trataste de hacer con Kikyo, eres despreciable-. La miró de forma despreciativa y abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio y entró. Koharu estaba que explotaba de furia, sonrió malvadamente.

Koharu : - Muy bien, si quieres pruebas, las vas atener, te juro que voy a desenmascarar a esa perra y serás nada más que de mi-. Sonrió perversamente.

Al día siguiente, Kagome, luego de una inolvidable noche, estaba en su trabajo y aún no creyendo la espectacular noche que vivió y ese fin de semana, la invitó a un lugar muy especial, el hipódromo de Palermo, un lugar inmenso y muy, pero muy elegante y hermoso, con restaurante, casino y por supuesto la pista de carreras de caballos. Kagome estaba tan feliz que creyó que nada ni nadie le arruinaría ese día, pero una mujer siniestra tenía planeado arruinarla para siempre. Mientras caminaba por el andén, Koharu aprovechó a tomarle unas fotos para llevarle como pruebas a InuYasha, sacó fotos de cuando Kagome entraba a la cabina del tren y dentro de esta. Sonreía perversamente, ya tenía las pruebas que necesitaba, esperó a que Kagome ponga en marcha su tren y subió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con suma maldad. Llevó el rollo a una casa de revelado y pidió que por favor las tengan para esa tarde que eran unas fotos del cumpleaños de su hermana que se iba mañana de viaje, mintiendo descaradamente. Al salir, cerró su puño triunfante y festejando lo que por ahora era su victoria parcial.

Kagome, al llegar la hora de almorzar, salió a comprarse comida y se sentó en una cafetería donde pidió un sándwich de lomito completo y una gaseosa, cuando su celular vibró, leyó el mensaje de texto y vio que era de InuYasha, que la pasará a buscar mañana sábado a la tarde para salir juntos al hipódromo y pasar una tarde juntos, era evidente que InuYasha se estaba enamorando también de Kagome, pero aún no sabía el secreto que ella le ocultaba.

De regreso a su trabajo, Kagome bajó hacia los casi oscuros túneles y fue a buscar su tren, que estaba estacionado en una de las tantas vías para depositar los trenes, el pisar esas piedras grasosas y llenas de liquido de frenos de los coches antiguos, le desagradaba demasiado, llegó a su tren, subió por la escalerilla de la primero puerta de abordar del lado derecho y entró en la cabina, llevó el tren hasta el andén donde los pasajeros aguardaban su llegada. Estaciona la formación y se queda dentro de la cabina, deseaba con ansias que llegara ese día, el día que otra vez disfrutará con el hombre que tanto anhelaba estar, mientras tanto, allá en Japón, todo se estaba preparando para llevar al hermano de Kagome a la Argentina para su operación, las amigas de Kagome, hicieron una colecta entre amigos y la universidad donde estudia Eri Hanoi, una de las amigas más queridas de Kagome, además de la gran colaboración del padre de Yuka con el traslado aéreo. Mientras manejaba su tren Kagome empezó a sentir que el tren empezó a tambalear un poco, hasta que de repente se quedó totalmente a oscuras, los 5 vagones sin luz, creyó que ese día se empezaba a empañar con esto, ya estaba harta de tanta lluvia y encima esto, ya que cuando regresó se mojó toda ya que llovía a raudales. Salió de su cabina con mucha bronca y bajó del tren ante la mirada de los pasajero, incluso a los que les habrá pisado un pie por no ver donde iba y por salir hecha una furia, pensaba que solo esto le pasaba a ella.

Descubrió al bajar del tren, que había un poco de olor a quemado que venía de debajo del segundo par de ruedas del primer vagón que conectan al segundo, sacó su linterna y enfocó hacia arriba y tocó un interruptor y el tren encendió todas sus luces y sus sistemas eléctricos y mecánicos, luego enfocó el bogie donde van los 2 ejes del vagón y vio que salía algo de humo, giró su cabeza hacia delante, con bronca y vio que estaba detenida justo delante de un semáforo y había un teléfono, en todos los semáforos había uno. Descuelga el auricular del teléfono y avisa a la base del problema en su tren, cuelga y sube en el y arranca. Al recorrer 3 estaciones y otra vez en medio del túnel, el vagón vuelve a apagársele todas sus luces, esta vez si que la mala suerte empezaba a perseguirla, volvió a bajar de la formación y volvió a activar el interruptor.

Kagome : - Si vuelves a hacer esto, te mandaré a una maderera a que te conviertan en muebles-. Amenazó al tren dándole una patada en el bogie, se tomó el pie, pues le dolió el pegarle a semejante masa de acero, subió al tren y lo puso en marcha una vez más. Al llegar a la penúltima estación avisó que estaba llegando para que le desocupen la vía y dejar su tren, aún debía cumplir 4 vueltas más, subió de nuevo al tren cuando la mayoría de todos los pasajeros bajaba del tren. El manejarlo con demasiada menos gente, la hizo sentir un alivio inmenso por soportar menos peso y esfuerzo. Dejó su tren y le iban a dar otro, miró con odio al tren, pero no podía odiarlo, pues el tren que se le rompió tenía la letra I, tragó con fuerza ¿Sería el principio de la tormenta?, acaso sería el cortocircuito que habrá entre ella e InuYasha?, ¡No!, claro que no, ella lo amaba, estaba enamorada de el y no lo iba a perder, aunque temía si eso sucedía y su mentira se descubría.

Como no había trenes disponibles, le armaron uno con los vagones que se usan para sustituir a alguno que se haya roto y deba ir al taller. Koharu, que había bajado del tren de Kagome en al estación anterior, fue a buscar las fotos y ya estaba listas, por fin su maldad se iba a concretar, miró las fotos, que fueron reveladas con la mejor calidad e imagen, pagó sus fotos y se marchó feliz a su casa, llovía, al salir estaba tan feliz y casi bailaba de la felicidad que la gente la miraba casi asustada, hasta que en su felicidad, tropezó y se le cayó el sobre con las fotos al pavimento de la calle y todos los autos, colectivos y camiones le pasaron por encima, ensuciando, rompiendo y arrugando todas las fotos, con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula abierta de par en par no podía creerlo, cuando el semáforo paró el tráfico de autos, recogió el sobre y vio que las fotos y los negativos no servían para nada, estaban destruidos, arrojó el sobre con furia y empezó a lanzar puñetazos al aire, ahora si la gente se asustó de verdad y se apartaban de su camino cuando caminaba a grandes zancadas jurando una venganza suprema, no dejaría escapar su plan de descubrir a Kagome y dejarla mal parada ante InuYasha. De repente tuvo una idea, como no se le ocurrió antes, claro, si hacía eso, ahora si lo conseguiría, miró su reloj y vio que aún tenía tiempo.

Kagome iba en su nuevo tren ya más tranquila seguía con su trabajo, mientras tanto, Koharu estaba hablando con su celular, nada más ni nada menos, que con InuYasha.

Koharu : - Por Favor, InuYasha, necesito verte, es urgente-. Le dijo con desesperación.

InuYasha : - Esta bien, iré donde me dijiste, espérame allí, llegaré en breve-. Le dijo con tono de cansancio y hastío.

Koharu cerró su celular y esta vez su rostro estaba radiante de alegría, por fin su venganza era un hecho, hará que InuYasha vea con sus propios ojos la mentira de Kagome. Tiempo más tarde, Koharu esperaba impaciente a InuYasha, pues el tren de Kagome estaría por llegar a la estación donde ella estaba en cualquier momento, se paseaba como tigre enjaulado hasta que lo vio llegar y corrió a el y lo llevó de la mano al anden y esperaron a que pasaran un par de trenes.

InuYasha : - ¿Qué clase de burla es esta, Koharu?, me trajiste aquí solo para ver pasar los trenes subterráneos-. Le dijo muy enojado

Koharu : - No, espera un poco más,... mira!!, mira quien viene manejando ese tren!!-. Le dijo señalando al subte que venía aproximándose al anden que estaban ellos.

InuYasha se quedó medio boquiabierto al ver quien era la que lo manejaba, si era Kagome, la chica que le dijo era diseñadora gráfica, no lo podía creer, le había mentido con lo que el odia las mentiras y máxime hacia el. El rostro de Koharu era de felicidad, brillaba por su maldad y de haberse vengado de Kagome ahora si tenía la esperanza que el se fije en ella y no en Kagome. InuYasha se fue del anden, mientras Koharu sonreía con maldad y burla, su plan dio resultado, claro si no podía presentarle pruebas, lo mejor era que el lo vea con sus propios ojos y lo peor es que Kagome no los había visto, si no se moriría de la vergüenza y de un infarto.

Más tarde, Kagome finaliza su turno, estacionó su tren y se bajó de el cuando Koharu la sorpendió.

Koharu : - Hola, tu eres Kagome??-. Preguntó aparentando inocencia.

Kagome : - Si, soy yo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-. Preguntó amablemente

Koharu : - Es que veras, vengo a traerte un mensaje de InuYasha, verás,... me dijo que como se quedó sin batería en su celular, te dijera que mañana vayas directamente hacia allá, que el te estará esperando-. Dijo con sonrisa fingida, que por dentro lo estaba disfrutando.

Kagome le agradeció, pero estaba algo extrañada, el dijo que la pasaría a buscar a la tarde. Koharu se retiró del lugar y Kagome una vez más le dio las gracias y se fue a su camerino. Koharu volteó a verla y una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios, ahora el plan B de su maldad.

Koharu : - Si, InuYasha, me dijo que no podía ir-.

InuYasha : - Vaya, que mal-. Dijo apesadumbrado

Koharu : - Te das cuenta?, esa mujer no tiene vergüenza, primero te miente y luego te desprecia una salida-. Le dijo sabiendo que su plan estaba resultando a la perfección

InuYasha : - Esta bien, gracias, Koharu, ahora vete, tengo pacientes que atender-. Dijo mal

Koharu se retiró, pero un gemido de felicidad salió de su garganta, todo estaba hecho, su malvado plan dio resultado.

Al día siguiente y a la hora de la cita, Kagome había llegado al casino del hipódromo y se sentó en la mesa de uno de los bares del inmenso lugar, miró a su alrededor y vio a miles de personas divertirse mucho en las máquinas tragamonedas y el bullicio lleno de diversión la hacía sentirse feliz, estaba vestida con un pantalón negro Oxford muy ajustado, una blusa de mangas muy cortas hasta los hombros de color azul cielo y una chaqueta de color azul violáceo.

Los minutos pasaban y ella estaba muy triste ya, pasaron 2 horas desde que terminó de tomar su coca cola y se fue a jugar sola, ¿por qué InuYasha no fue?, ¿por qué la dejó plantada?, ¿qué pasó?. Kagome lo llamó a su celular pero lo tenía apagado, tuvo la suerte de ganarse 122 pesos, pero eso no apaciguó su tristeza, esta tan mal y deprimida que se fue. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 8 de la noche, aún no había oscurecido, pero ya empezaba a anochecer, su animo estaba como el día, nublado y mal, empezó a llover y se tomó un taxi a su casa, tenía ganas de llorar, mascullaba con rabia, sentía su cuerpo temblar de furia. Al llegar a su casa su abuela la vio entrar llorando, se encerró en su habitación y llamó a InuYasha, esperó a que conteste y cuando oyó su voz descargó toda su ira contra el auricular del teléfono y el oído del peliblanco.

Kagome : - ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE ESPERANDO Y SOLA?, QUE PASA CONTIGO?, SI NO QUERÍAS SALIR, ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO-. Le gritó sollozando.

InuYasha : - ¿De que hablas?, fuiste tu la que canceló la cita, además no tengo que darle ningún tipo de explicaciones a personas tan mentirosas como tu-. Le respondió de mal humor.

Kagome : - De que me hablas tu?-. Trató de recordar con su voz solloza

InuYasha : - Como de que, diseñadora gráfica, tu cancelaste la cita, te repito-. Le dijo burlonamente y dejando a Kagome muda – Así que manejas subtes y tratas de ocultármelo mintiéndome, no sabes cuanto odio las mentiras-. Le respondió de mala gana.

Kagome : - Es que yo... bueno,... pero,... yo no cancelé la cita,. Me dij...-:Kagome no atinó a decir nada que escuchó como InuYasha le colgó el teléfono sin antes decirle –No te preocupes, la operación de tu hermano seguirá acorde a todo lo planeado-.

Kagome cortó el teléfono con violencia que casi desarma el tubo y se tumbó en su cama, apretando su almohada y llorando con tanto dolor, no solo InuYasha descubrió todo, si no que ahora todas sus esperanzas se fueron por la borda, a la basura, a todas partes menos a los senderos del amor. Sus lagrimas amargas y llenas de odio y dolor recorrían sus mejillas. La otra cara de la moneda era Koharu, que estaba reluciente de felicidad, sabía que Kagome debía estar sufriendo enormemente y lo disfrutaba a cada momento de solo pensarlo, mientras Kagome trataba de sacarse las dudas de quien la había delatado, si lo hacía, juró que no se la iba a perdonar para nada, ahora ella estaba sedienta de vengarse del malvado que le hizo esto.

El lunes amaneció nublado y lluvioso, pese a que el domingo había salido el sol y Kagome no había salido a pasear, su abuela estaba preocupada por como estaba su nieta.

En su tren, Kagome se disponía a insertar la llave para abrir la puerta de la cabina de manejo, cuando una voz ronca la paralizó

InuYasha : - Hola, tu hermano ya estará en camino hacia aquí para iniciarle la operación, mañana, ¿estarás allá en el hospital?-. Preguntó muy apagadamente.

Kagome : - Claro que estaré, es mi hermano, además la operación es cuando termina mi turno de trabajo-. Le respondió sin mirarlo a la cara.

InuYasha : - Te esperaremos, tu familia estará presente-. Le dijo antes de marcharse, pero escuchó un sollozo provenir de la joven que le dijo.

Kagome : - No... no fue mi intención men... mentirte-. Se metió a la cabina y puso su tren en marcha, dejando a InuYasha debajo de la formación. Kagome se enjugaba sus lagrimas de dolor, como tuvo el descaro de ir a verla, si la dejó plantada por una mentira despiadada de Koharu. Como era capaz de hablarle?. InuYasha veía alejarse el tren de Kagome y se marchó a su consultorio, acaso perdería a esa chica por la mentira de una siniestra Koharu? Se arrepiente de haberle hecho caso, pero necesitaba saber la verdad, será capaz de perdonar a Kagome y ella a el?, el tiempo solo lo dirá.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 5 (El dolor de Kagome)**

InuYasha llegó a su consultorio como si hubiese llegado de un velorio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de Kikyo, que se le acercó intrigada por saber ¿que le sucedía?.

Kikyo : - ¿Que te pasó?, parece que vinieras de un funeral de familia-. Le dijo con una sonrisa de asombro.

InuYasha : - Creo que acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida, necesito estar solo, lo que sí estate lista para mañana, esta noche, llega el hermano de Kagome-. Le dijo con tono apagado y se encerró en su consultorio.

Kikyo supo inmediatamente que acá pasaba algo raro y no le extrañaba que la que esté detrás de la tristeza de InuYasha sea esa víbora de Koharu, pero,... quien era su victima esta vez? No se iba a quedar quieta, ella también quiere vengarse de Koharu por separarlo de InuYasha, ella ahora estaba de novia con el hermano de InuYasha, Sesshomaru. Aunque deba aliarse con quien sea la victima, lo hará para destruir a la malvada Koharu. Sin que la escuchara oyó que hablaba con su hermano Sesshomaru y le explicó todo y empezó a entender, aunque le daba bronca por que Kagome había dicho una pequeña mentira, cosa que a ella también la pone con la sangre hirviendo, decidió ayudarla, sabe que le será una misión muy difícil, pero esperará hasta mañana cuando sea la operación de su hermano.

Al día siguiente, Sota ya estaba en el hospital Italiano, la madre de Kagome no viajó por que le impresionaba las operaciones y temía sufrir de desmayos, por lo que solo su marido y algunos amigos de Kagome fueron hacia allá, incluso la hermana de Koharu, Sango. En el hospital, Toda la sala de operaciones estaba lista, InuYasha y Kikyo, llegaron en el auto de esta e inmediatamente se prepararon, Kagome estaba pudo faltar a su trabajo ya que le dieron permiso por tener ese día tan difícil, sus compañeros la alentaron con todo esmero igual que su patrón, ella se emocionó mucho y abrazó a cada uno de ellos por los eternos agradecimientos, aunque su alma estaba hecha añicos como un vidrio apedreado, en viaje al hospital, pensaba que se encontraría con el de nuevo, pero esta vez será diferente a todo. Al llegar, saludó a su padre y a sus amigos abrazándolos muy emocionada, después de tanto tiempo sin verlos y preguntó por Sota, su padre Asato habló.

Asato : - Sota está en la habitación 235, lo operarán en 1 hora, los doctores Taisho y Atsuko están con el-. Le dijo sollozando ante la situación de su pequeño hijo.

Kagome tragó aire y se dirigió hacia la habitación indicada, tomó fuerza y abrió levemente la puerta asomando su cabeza, ante la mirada de InuYasha y Kikyo, entró y al ver a su pequeño hermano se horrorizó al verlo y tapándose la cara con sus manos, se largó a llorar ante el desconsuelo de verlo en ese estado, Kikyo caminó hacia ella y la abrazó sabiendo el dolor que sentía, le hizo una mueca a InuYasha y este se acercó a Kagome palmeándole suavemente el hombro para tranquilizarla El sabía que ella no solo estaba con ese animo por su hermano, si no por el también y a eso se debió el gesto de Kikyo, aunque el no sabía que ella escuchó todo lo que el habló con Sesshomaru.

Kagome se acercó a su hermano y acercó una de sus suaves manos a la cabeza de su hermano menor y sollozando le dio un mensaje

Kagome : - No te preocupes, Sota, estaremos todos juntos otra vez-. Le dijo con sus ojos rojos y bañados en lagrimas.

Kikyo e InuYasha miraban con ojos lastimosos y tristes a Kagome, ellos saben que la responsabilidad está en sus manos y que contaron con los mejores médicos cirujanos para esta delicada situación, InuYasha miró su reloj y solo quedaban 45 minutos para empezar todo.

InuYasha : - Debo ir a la sala de operaciones-. Dijo retirándose.

Kagome lo miró seria sin decirle nada, pero sospechaba que era por su presencia, Kikyo miró a InuYasha y luego a Kagome, quería decirle todo, pero ese no era el momento oportuno para revolver el avispero ni para decirle lo que pasó o empeoraría las cosas, aunque su silencio podría traerlo, pero conociendo lo que es Koharu prefirió callarse.

Más tarde, Sota estaba siendo operado ante el nerviosismo de todos, Kikyo estaba en la cafetería del hospital ya que ella no participó de la operación, ella solo fue para su cuidado como si fuera una niñera, estaba leyendo todo lo relacionado con la operación, cuando se percató de que Kagome se acercaba al bar y la llamó, Kagome la vio y fue donde ella estaba.

Kikyo : - Hola, toma asiento si quieres-. Le ofreció amablemente.

Kagome : - Gracias doctora Atsuko -. Le agradeció sonriendo fingidamente.

Kikyo : - No estés triste, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, tu hermano está en buenas manos, además sabemos que el órgano del donante es compatible, ten fe en InuYasha-. Le dijo sonriéndole para animarla

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y la miró amigablemente, confiaba en InuYasha, aunque no en el en cuanto a amistad, todas sus esperanzas se evaporaron y aunque todo fue una despiadada maldad de Koharu, Kagome sentía que no podía volver a confiar en InuYasha. Kikyo no soportaba verla así por culpa de esa rata, así que decidió hablar con Sango y poner todas las cosas en orden.

Kagome : - Oye, Kikyo. Dime... como empezó InuYasha su carrera de médico-. Preguntó tímidamente y con algo de vergüenza.

Kikyo sonrió y comenzó a contarle

Kikyo : - Verás InuYasha era de familia de clase muy humilde y aunque su padre era un médico, habían sufrido una crisis económica que con el tiempo lograron reponer con grandeza y arrestar al estafador que les hizo la maniobra sucia, InuYasha debió trabajar muy duro en un depósito de frutas, pero debías ver como era tratado de mal por su capataz, a veces hasta llegaba golpeado a su casa, sin embargo juntó moneda por moneda y se dispuso a seguir la carrera de su padre, su madre no tenía trabajo, cambió de trabajo y pudo recaudar el dinero suficiente y empezar la facultad, a duras penas pudo terminar sus estudios secundarios, pero salió adelante y se impuso. Luego de tantas humillaciones, terminó sus estudios de medicina con las más altas calificaciones y se ganó todo el respeto de sus compañeros, que lo querían pese a todo, ganó una medalla de oro y un trofeo por sus notas excelentes y bueno, esa fue su historia, pero como vez, ningún trabajo le fue imposible para lograr su objetivo y hasta hace 2 años, logró salvarle la vida a aquel hombre que tan mal lo trató y no tuvo más remedio que agradecerle-. Le relató toda la historia.

Kagome estaba atenta a todo ese relato de Kikyo, ella que pensaba que su trabajo era pésimo para cualquiera que tenga una profesión de prestigio, sin embargo ella lo hizo para pagar la operación de su hermano y sus estudios, aunque sus amigos hicieron la colecta, lograron juntar los 84 mil dólares que costaba la operación y ella también puso su gran parte, pero esa pelea que tuvo con el la lastimó mucho, quería explicaciones del por que la dejó sola, aunque sea la hubiera llamado y decirle que canceló la cita y no la dejaría con ese profundo dolor.

A la noche, Kagome regresó a su casa, la operación había terminado pero hasta un par de horas no se obtendrían los resultados, su abuela estaba tan dolida que se quedó junto a su yerno y a los amigos de Kagome, se pidió un delivery de comida y luego se acostó a dormir con mucha tristeza no solo por lo de su hermano, la espina de InuYasha le era muy difícil de sacársela de encima. Cerca de las 4 de la mañana, sonó el teléfono en su casa y la hizo despertar de golpe, se sentó en la cama con sus piernas estiradas y al atender se alarmó al escuchar la voz de su padre, pero esta sonaba con algo de felicidad, le había dicho que la operación fue exitosa, pero Sota no despertó aún, habrá que esperar un poco más. Kagome sintió que su corazón latió de felicidad, la operación resultó un verdadero éxito, estaba muy feliz y quería agradecérselo a la persona que lo hizo posible, pero... ¿podrá?, se abrazó su panza desnuda, ya que solo estaba durmiendo en lencería, con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha se tomaba su cara, se fregaba sus ojos y bostezó, se volvió a acostar y no había apagado la luz de su velador, sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión ¿qué debía hacer?, ir a agradecerle todo era como una obligación para ella, pero,... y ¿hablar?. Apagó su luz y volvió a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome estaba en su trabajo de motorman de subtes, mientras en una cafetería, Kikyo y Sango mantenían una charla de amigas pero de algo más.

Kikyo : - Verás, Sango, creo que tu hermana Koharu anda atrás de algo malo otra vez-. Le comentó con aire muy serio.

Sango : - ¡¿Otra vez?!, no escarmentó con todo lo que le dije y lo que te hizo-. Protestó enojada.

Kikyo : - Creo que no, pues verás otra vez le hizo la vida imposible a InuYasha, pero creo que aparte de eso arruinó la felicidad de una chica que trabaja en los subtes de la ciudad-. Le respondió con parsimonia.

Sango estaba que estallaba, otra vez su hermana volvió a hacer actos canallescos y esta vez fue su peor maldad, estropear la ilusión de una joven enamorada, juró que esta vez se su hermana pagará su crueldad. Le pidió a Kikyo como ubicar a esa chica, pero Kikyo no tenía la menor idea de donde trabajaba ni en que línea, pero quizá InuYasha si, así que prometió averiguar de el todo y pasarle la información, Sango le agradeció y luego prosiguieron su desayuno como grandes amigas.

Mientras y contrastando con esa alegría de amigas, una triste y desconsolada Kagome no podía evadir la imagen de aquel hombre mirándola con odio creyendo que ella canceló su cita, trataba de no distraerse mientras manejaba aquellos trenes antiguos, su tren tenía la letra K, la inicial de su nombre y el de Kikyo, eso la alegraba. Cuando estaba en al estación terminal de Primera Junta, esperando para salir se percata de alguien que ya le era familiar, pero no sabía por que siempre estaba en su tren mirándola con cara de burla y gozo, le daba mala espina y no sabía por que creía que ella tenía que ver con lo que sucedió y le causaba tanto dolor en su corazón.

A la noche, fue al hospital y su padre corrió a abrazarla, junto a su abuela y sus amigos, pero estaba llorando, una mala sensación le dio todo eso y tenía ganas de llorar ¿qué le pasó a Sota, acaso murió?, ¡NO!, eso no era posible, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa.

Asato : - Resultó!! ¡¡La operación fue exitosa, Sota está bien y estable, va a vivir!!-. Le dijo a pura lagrima de emoción.

Kagome sintió que la vida le volvió al cuerpo, se abrazó feliz y llorando a sus familiares, lamentablemente no pudo verlo, pero si vio a Kikyo y se abrazó a ella en agradecimiento por todo

Kikyo : - Creo que no debes agradecerme solo a mi-. Le dijo abrazándola.

Claro, ella no fue la responsable, aunque haya cuidado de su hermano a quien debería de agradecerle es a el. Fue a su consultorio y lo encontró solo en el, ese día, los consultorios médicos no atendían, pero InuYasha fue para terminar su reporte sobre la exitosa operación de Sota.

InuYasha : - Hola, pasa-. La invitó a hacerlo.

Kagome entró a paso lento y cerró la puerta, se iba asentar, pero vio que el estaba de pie, su visión empezó a ponerse turbia, sus ojos se cristalizaron, quería moverse pero era como si su cuerpo estuviese estático, alzó su mirada y vio que sus dorados ojos estaban clavados en ella, repentinamente se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazó llorando de tanta emoción pero a la vez de dolor. Aunque no estaba extrañado por sus lagrimas, ya que presentía eran de ambas cosas, la abrazó y Kagome pudo volver a sentir esa fragancia de hombre, se sentía feliz de abrazarlo pero al mismo tiempo dolida por que el la dejó sola sin explicaciones.

InuYasha : - Ya, tranquila, tu hermano se pondrá bien ya no llores-. Le dijo acariciando su cabello.

No era lo que ella esperaba de el, se separó de el y lo miró con sus ojos lagrimeantes, el tener su mirada dorada frente a ella la hizo casi sonrojar, pero luego volteó su rostro y dejó de mirarlo

InuYasha : - Oye, te sucede algo?-. Le preguntó extrañado.

Kagome volteó mirándolo con furia y lagrimas y casi al borde de estallar

Kagome : - ¿Y encima lo preguntas?, creo que me debes una disculpa por dejarme sola allá en el hipódromo de Palermo sin razón alguna, me hiciste pagar 11 pesos de taxi y no me pasaste a buscar como quedamos-. Gruñó casi furiosa.

InuYasha : -Oye, fuiste tu la que canceló la cita y ya déjate de decir boberías, yo no te dejé sola-. Le dijo casi gritándole.

Kagome : - Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi hermanito, pero,... creí poder estar al lado de alguien que me entienda y no me usara, aquella noche creí enamorarme de ti y me ilusioné contigo, me ilusioné-. Sus lagrimas salían a mares de sus ojos, tenía ganas de abofetearlo, pero lo empujó y salió corriendo, pero regresó

Kagome : - ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA, NO TIENES CORAZÓN!!-. ahora si, salió corriendo.

Subió rápido al ascensor cuando este abrió sus puertas corredizas y apretó el botón de cerrarlas cuando InuYasha corrió a detenerla, rasgaba sus dientes de bronca, no pudo detenerla, pegó un puñetazo a las metálicas puertas del ascensor y se fue a su oficina, sentándose en su silla. Mientras en el ascensor, Kagome se dejó caer sentada en el suelo de la cabina y se tapó la cara con sus manos ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible y seguir dudando de ella? Aunque no le haya dicho la verdad sobre su trabajo, no tiene por que dudar de su amor hacia el.

Sentada en una cafetería y tomando un helado, estaba tan triste y dolida que no sabía que hacer, tenía ganas de gritarle a ese cielo nublado y a punto de descolgar su furia, quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos todo su dolor y furia. Mientras en su consultorio, otra figura triste permanecía sentado y pensativo, aunque ya haya terminado su reporte respecto a la operación exitosa de Sota, otro tema estaba en su mente y era el no poder olvidar esa expresión de dolor de esa chica, por que lloraba de amargura, estaba seguro que debía ser por lo sucedido, recordó sus palabras de que primero la invitó a cenar y luego la deja plantada ¿qué pasaba ahí?, solo había una respuesta y era Koharu, claro, ¡Ella era la culpable de todo esto!, ahora solo debía encontrar a Kagome y explicarle todo si es que le creería, sin perder tiempo, guardó todos sus reportes, cerró su computadora, las luces y su despacho, cuando un sonido estruendoso lo alarmó, miró por la ventana y vio que el plomizo cielo había dejado escapar un estruendoso trueno, peor no llovía aún. Salió presuroso antes de que se descuelgue la lluvia. En la calle caminó hasta donde estaba aparcado su auto, cuando vio a la chica, a Kagome pero se sorprendió al ver a un joven de ojos color azul zafiro y pelo largo recogido en trenza, era fornido, alto y apuesto para cualquier mujer, estaba charlando muy cómodamente con Kagome, ella reía mientras hablaba con el. Anonadado se preguntaba quien era el, ¿acaso ella se estaba vengando sabiendo que en cualquier momento el iría a buscarla?, ¿quién era el? InuYasha,... estaba ¡¿celoso acaso?!.

¿Quien será el misterioso joven que apareció con Kagome?, averígüenlo pronto, arrivederchi


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 6 (Perdiendo lo que más quiero)**

InuYasha seguía viendo atónito la escena del bar, pero una y mil veces se preguntaba ¿quién era el muchacho que estaba con Kagome?, su nombre es Koga Himura, es uno de los ex-compañeros de kagome de secundaria, está perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la conoció y ahora que sucedió lo de su hermano menor le vino como anillo al dedo encontrando la excusa perfecta para volver a verla, después de tanto tiempo que no lo hizo.

InuYasha se alejó del lugar a pasos agigantados, pero no por oír el resonar de un nuevo trueno si no por que ya no aguantaba ver esa escenita de romance entre Kagome y Koga. Subió a su auto y se alejó, en el hospital se encontró con Kikyo y le preguntó ¿como estaba el paciente?, Kikyo le dijo que evoluciona favorablemente y que de seguir así la semana que viene podrán llevarlo otra vez al hospital de Tokio, InuYasha apenas hizo un gesto de aprobación y Kikyo se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban bien del todo y para no dar manija a todo ese asunto decidió hablar de otra cosa.

Kikyo : - Es increíble lo bien que evolucionó este niño y todo gracias a ti-. Le dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

InuYasha : - ¡Keh!, no fue nada, es mi profesión y ello significa salvar vidas humanas-. Le dijo también sonriéndole.

Pasaron los minutos e InuYasha y Kagome seguían en la habitación del pequeño Sota, que seguía profundamente dormido, tras ser sedado para que no sintiera aún los dolores de la operación. Kagome llegó a la habitación acompañada de Koga y muy sonriente, ambos los miraron, Kikyo los saludó sonriéndoles amablemente, pero InuYasha no, Kikyo lo codeó y dijo que sea cortes y salude, el verlos ir del brazo lo puso de mal humor, agarró el rostro de Kikyo y le dio un beso en sus labios y luego se separó de ella

InuYasha : - Debo ir a presentar mi reporte al jefe de Emergencias, vuelvo enseguida, mi amor-. Dijo alejándose sonriente y dedicándoles una sonrisa malévola a la pareja.

Kikyo se quedó como hielo y estática, su cuerpo le temblaba como gelatina, ¡que beso le había dado InuYasha!. Por Kami-Sama. Kagome lo miró salir con su ceño fruncido y mucha bronca ¿acaso el era el que se vengaba ahora?, salió con su rostro radiante y sonriendo. Salió tras de el, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que su familia estaba llegando y no quiso armar escándalo, pero ya tendría su tiempo, se sentó al lado de su amiga Eri, hecha una furia y se cruzó de brazos, Koga se sentó junto a ella y la vio que tenía una expresión demasiado enojada, ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron a Kikyo salir a pasos agigantados hacia donde fue InuYasha.

Kikyo : - Kagome, ve a ver a tu hermano, tengo que ir a ver algo-. Le dijo mientras guardaba su estetoscopio en el bolsillo izquierdo de su bata blanca de médica, el sonar de los tacos de sus botas daba la sensación de que estaba muy, pero muy furiosa.

Kagome estaba con su cabeza gacha y todos creían que era por lo de su hermano, pero había algo más que eso, mientras tanto, Kikyo llegó donde estaba InuYasha, en la cafetería, sabía que el entregó su reporte bien temprano en la mañana y que lo que hizo fue para celar a Kagome.

Kikyo : - ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?, ¡¿por que hiciste eso?!, ¿que no sabes que yo estoy comprometida con tu hermano?, ¿por qué me besaste?-. Le recriminó furiosa.

InuYasha : - Por que quise-. Fue la respuesta que le dio

Kikyo : - No vuelvas a hacerlo o la próxima vez te daré un bife tan grande que no te quedarán más ganas de hacerlo-. Replicó furiosa – Si tienes problemas con esa chica, arréglalos con ella-. Agregó.

InuYasha, no la miró, sus ojos estaban temblorosos y se notaba una mirada triste, Kikyo sabía que debía hacer algo y pronto y por consiguiente decidió arreglar todo esto, se armó de valor y de una vez hablará con Kagome y le dirá toda la malvada maniobra de Koharu. No le hizo falta, vio que ella llegaba al bar y tomó asiento junto a ellos dos.

Kagome : - Quiero agradecerles una vez más todo lo que hicieron, mi padre me pidió que les de las gracias en nombre de mi madre, que la llamamos esta mañana y le dijimos, realmente muchas gracias-. Agradeció kagome – Al menos lo podré tener para mi casamiento dentro de poco-.

Kikyo e InuYasha se quedaron mudos, ¿acaso escucharon bien?, ella dijo... ¡CASAMIENTO!, si oyeron bien, Kagome decidió casarse con Koga dentro de 2 semanas, era obvio que no iba a quedarse soltera para toda la vida. Kikyo se agarró el rostro, y ya no había nada que hacer, si su decisión era fija, por más que le dijera los malvados planes de Koharu, lo hecho, hecho estaba. En tanto, una furiosa Sango, no dejaba de darle cachetadas a su perversa hermana, la que también se ganó el odio total del otro hermano menor de la familia, Kohaku.

Sango : - ¡Eres la peor basura que existe!, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, ¿cómo pudiste hacer semejante canallada?-. Le gritaba furibunda

Koharu :- Por amor soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y locura y si el va a ser mío, lo será por las buenas o por las malas-. Replicó

Sango le dio otra cachetada, ya debía ser la décima.

Sango : - Te lo advierto, Koharu, si te llego a ver de nuevo cerca del doctor Taisho, te internaré en un neuropsiquiatrico sin antes hacerte una denuncia por acoso y si InuYasha te hace la denuncia, yo seré la primera en salirle de testigo, DEJALA EN PAZ, MALDITA PORQUERÍA, DEJA EN PAZ A ESA CHICA-. Le gritó con la garganta a full, luego carraspeo para quitarse el ardor de garganta.

Koharu estaba temblando de miedo, no se daría por vencida, pero la dura advertencia de su hermana mayor le dio la pauta de decirle, que se deje de joder.

A la tarde, Kikyo se reunió con Sango en una cafetería, mientras Kagome volvió a su trabajo en los subtes, ya que debió cumplir un doble turno hasta la noche, esa noche habrá una fiesta en la casa que comparte con su abuela, donde celebrarán la feliz recuperación de Sota.

En tanto en aquel bar, Kikyo y Sango seguían con su conversación en aquella cafetería al aire libre en la costanera norte, aunque el día no acompañaba mucho por lo nublado y esa tormenta de truenos sin lluvia, acompañada por el lejano sonido de los aviones que despegaban del aeroparque, hacían que aquellas amigas sigan conversando sobre lo sucedido y lo que se vine.

Sango : - No puedo creer que esa mujer esté tan ciega para casarse así como si nada sin antes saber que sucedió-. Protestó indignada

Kikyo : - Yo tampoco lo creo, pero será mejor que ponga paños fríos a todo esto y ver si puedo impedirle que cometa un error, aunque creo que InuYasha ha cometido un grave error-. Dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca para tomar un sorbo de café.

Sango : - Creo que será lo mejor, yo hablaré con InuYasha y quizá como bien dijiste, evitemos un error garrafal-. Dijo apoyando su mano derecha en su mentón.

Mientras tanto, un reluciente Koga, paseaba por la ciudad muy entusiasmado por saber que dentro de poco se casará con Kagome, esperaba eso desde hace tiempo pues ella lo dejó cuando tenía 13 años y el 15, ahora que eran novios, todo parecía enganchar, sin embargo no faltaría aquel que siempre busque maldad o en todo caso aquella. Koharu encontró a Koga y le dijo que quería hablar con el y fueron juntos a una cafetería a hablar.

Koharu : - Oye, Koga, quiero decirte simplemente que tengas cuidado con ese médico, parece que el está enamorado de Kagome-. Dijo mirándolo y sonriendo por dentro maliciosamente

Koga : - ¡¿Quee?!, eso jamás, no se lo voy a permitir. Kagome es mi mujer-. Gruñó enfadado.

Koharu : - No te preocupes, solo dile que eres novio de ella y quizá se aleje, pero no lo agredas o la perderás, recuerda que el salvó la vida de su hermano-.

Koga : - Si, tienes razón y no deseo eso, lo encararé, pero bien, puedes quedarte tranquila, no perderé a Kagome-. Dijo con parsimonia.

Koharu : - Me parece fenómeno, InuYasha será mío, solamente mío-. Sonrió con perversidad.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Koga era : ¿por que Koharu estaba interesada en querer hacer todo esto?, ¿qué historia turbia había detrás de todo esto?. No lo sabía, pero solo quería que Kagome esté a su lado, decidido fue a encarar a InuYasha y que mejor que ir a su consultorio, Koharu reía malvadamente, sus diabólicos planes marchaban a la perfección.

Sango y Kikyo, iban en el auto de esta, cuando vieron a Koharu salir de un bar y a Koga ir en otra dirección, había tomado la línea de subtes que van hacia el barrio de Kagome y donde se encuentra el consultorio de InuYasha, Sango tenía un mal presentimiento y le dijo a Kikyo que la siguiera, su malvada sonrisa la delataba, había ideado una nueva maldad. Mientras tanto, en su consultorio, un afligido peliblanco, paseaba nervioso con sus manos en su bata médica y pensando si realmente el se enamoró de aquella chica, claro que si, aún recuerda cuando en aquel chequeo que le hizo ella reía al sentir cosquillas en su desnudo cuerpo, se miró las manos, tocarla fue como si acariciara una lisa y fina hoja de papel, ese cuerpo tan frágil y de suave piel. Que desdichado se sentía, a el le dolió que le hubiera mentido, pero se seguía preguntando ¿por qué canceló esa cita?, el tenía sus sospechas, pero o sabía la maldad que había detrás de todo esto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio llegar a Koga a su consultorio, las secretarias trataron de detenerlo, pero era como si dos hormigas trataran de detener una estampida de toros, InuYasha les hizo un gesto de que lo dejen y el entró, de más está decir que su mirada no fue amigable hacia Koga.

InuYasha : - A que debo el honor de tu visita, si puedo saberlo?-. Preguntó indiferente.

Koga : - Mira, voy a ser claro y sencillo, Kagome es mi novia y nos vamos a casar pronto, quiero que la dejes en paz, agradecemos todo lo que hiciste por su hermano, especialmente yo, eres un excelente médico, pero aléjate de ella, por favor-. Fueron todas las palabras que le dijo, pero antes de irse el peliblanco dijo lo suyo

InuYasha : - Escucha, gracias por tus halagos, es mi profesión, pero déjame decirte que no tengo nada que ver con ella,... aunque...-. dijo antes de callar bajar su cabeza y mirar para otro lado.

Koga : - Aunque nada, solo aléjate de ella, es mi novia-. Le respondió, cerró la puerta suavemente y se fue.

InuYasha cayó pesadamente en su silla, ahora si que la perdió para siempre, su novio le pidió que la dejara en paz, se agarró la cabeza y creyó que esto era una pesadilla. A la noche, Kagome hizo la fiesta en su casa por la recuperación de su hermano, estaba toda su familia (menos su madre), sus amigos y su novio Koga, que bailó con ella toda la noche, estaba terriblemente cansada después de su trabajo, pero no se iba a privar de esa fiesta que duró hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Al día siguiente, Kagome fue a su trabajo muy contenta y feliz por la fiesta, pero al entrar en el primer vagón de su tren, encontró en el suelo junto a la cabina del motorman, un sobre grande de color marrón glasé, lo recoge y no tenía remitente, lo abre y ve que son todos los análisis de su hermano y los que les quedaron pendientes de los que le hizo el a ella cuando se hizo el chequeo médico para estar segura de que no tenía ningún defecto, salió del tren y miró para todos lados, solo para verlo alejarse por las escaleras, gritó su nombre llamándolo pero el ni giró su cabeza para mirarla, le extrañó su actitud, pero sabía que aún el debía seguir mal por la noticia que le dio, pero como se dijo ella no se iba a quedar soltera esperando a que el se decida y esa tarde irá a verlo, quiere aclarar todo. Al mediodía, Kagome estaciona su tren para ir a almorzar, antes lo llamó a su celular, pues tenía su numero gracias a sus mensajes de texto. No le atendió ninguno de sus llamados ni le contestaba sus mensajes de texto, kagome empezó a enfadarse de verdad, creía que InuYasha se estaba comportando como un niñito caprichoso. Más tarde, su tren llegaba a una de las estaciones y lo vio, el estaba esperando allí para ir a ver a un paciente, elevó su mirada y la vio, kagome le esbozó una sonrisa, pero el le dio vuelta la cara y no subió a su tren, esperaría al próximo, Kagome no iba a estar esperando a que se decida a subir, arrancó su tren a la señal del guarda y lo miró ahora con enojo, su ceño fruncido le dio a entender su disgusto hacia el. InuYasha llegó algunos minutos tarde a ver a su paciente, pero a el no le molestó en lo absoluto, debido a que lo atendió muy bien y le recetó el medicamento adecuado, luego se marchó recibiendo la paga por su visita y otra vez debía tomar la línea A, para hacer combinación con el otro subte que lo llevará a su lugar de trabajo. Como si fuera llamada, otra vez llegó el tren de Kagome a la estación donde el estaba, esta vez subió, pero en el tercer vagón de la formación, si no fuera por que estaba trabajando, hablaría con el de muchas cosas que quería sacarse de encima y lo hará, estaba decidida a hacerlo y a confrontarlo de una buena vez.

Kagome llegó al fin de su turno de trabajo, luego de dejar su tren y cambiarse de ropa, salió hacia el consultorio de InuYasha a encararlo de una buena vez por todas, al llegar, entró sin anunciarse y lo vio sentado, escribiendo en su computadora.

Kagome : - Al menos pudiste haberme llamado para avisarme que ya tenías listo los exámenes míos y de Sota-. Le dijo mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa de lado como con burla.

InuYasha : - No quiero causarle molestias, señorita, preferí dejárselo en su lugar de trabajo-. Le dijo sin mirarla.

Kagome : - Al menos hubieras tenido la cortesía de dármelos en la mano y no dejármelos en le piso de mi tren, se educado-. Le dijo con tono algo elevado y muy enojada.

InuYasha : - Lo siento, pero no quiero causarle molestias a usted y a su novio, que me vino a avisar que la deje en paz y eso es lo que hago, ahora retírese, estoy ocupado-. Replicó sin mirarla otra vez.

Kagome caminó hacia el a pasos agigantados hacia el y lo agarró de su corbata

Kagome : - Muy bien, si así lo quieres, hazte el tontito, trátame de usted, haz lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo, con Koga viviré muy feliz, el si sabe tratar bien a las mujeres y no las deja solas, ¡¡zopenco!!-. Lo empujó y se fue furiosa de allí.

No podía creerlo, sus palabras fueron como puñaladas para el, ¿acaso le dijo que Koga sería mejor marido que el?, ¿qué vivirá mejor que el?. Eso era lo que le dijo, esta vez perdió lo que más quería y quizá para siempre, ya tenía planeado casarse, se arrepiente de haberla conocido, ahora el está sufriendo por culpa de Koharu y deberá pagar cara su maldad, ni siquiera la ayuda de Kikyo y Sango podrán ayudarlo a recuperarla, Kagome estaba muy decidida a casarse con Koga

Podrán Kikyo y Sango evitar la boda, Kagome e InuYasha se arreglarán? Arrivederchi


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 7 (La verdad y la triste despedida)**

Los días han pasado y cada vez más se acercaba el día del casamiento de Kagome con Koga, ella estaba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente y soñando con aquel momento, pero algo en sus sueños la perturbaba, en vez de la imagen de Koga, aparecía el, pero ¿por qué?, por que no podía olvidarlo, que tiene el que siempre la embriaga en sus sueños de manera que no puede sacarlo de su cabeza ni de sus pensamientos más profundos?.

El sonido del despertador la despertó de su sueño y maldijo al reloj, pegó un manotazo a la perilla de la alarma y se despertó bufando mil veces, otra vez debía manejar esos antiguos trenes. Aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando, le fastidiaba levantarse temprano, se sentía como si volviera al pasado cuando se levantaba para ir a su escuela, saludó a su abuela y se sentó a desayunar su café con leche y masas dulces rellenas. Mientras, en otro lugar de la capital porteña, un afligido y triste joven de cabello blanco plateado y ojos dorados, no tenía ganas de salir de su cama ni de ir a trabajar estaba sumido en toda su tristeza y depresión, Kikyo lo llamó mil veces a su casa, pero no le respondió ninguno de sus llamados, así que ya harta de todos estos juegos, decidió ir a visitarlo a su casa y tomar al toro por las astas y planear algo para evitar la boda de Kagome.

Kagome llegó a su trabajo y se cambió su ropa civil por su uniforme de trabajo, salió de su vestuario y se dirigió a su formación de aquellos 5 vagones antiguos con la letra E, esperan en su anden de vías alternativas para cargar sus pasajeros respectivos y empezar su gira, caminaba lento y despacio, como tomándose su tiempo para pensar en su boda y en el,... le era imposible olvidárselo, quería, pero no podía de ninguna manera, finalmente llega al primer vagón, destrabó la puerta del motorman y entró en su cabina, colocó las llaves de manejo en cada sector y arrancó, pero antes de poner el tren en marcha, se percató de que otra vez esa mujer la estaba siguiendo y observando, era la misma que le dijo sobre la falsa noticia de que InuYasha no pasaría por ella y que la esperaba allá en aquel hipódromo. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa por el seguimiento de aquella malvada mujer, estaciona su tren en uno de los 2 andenes para carga y descarga de pasajeros y espiando por el vidrio donde los motorman observan si ascendieron todos los pasajeros, notó que ella subió a su tren, ¿qué quería de ella?, era lo que se preguntaba una y mil veces, las respuestas eran muy obvias, pero pese a que logró su objetivo parece no haberse contentado con ello. Mientras tanto, en la casa de InuYasha, ese seguía en su cama acostado, ante los miles de esfuerzos de Kikyo por despertarlo y sacarlo de debajo de sus cobijas.

Kikyo : - Vamos, sal ya de esa cama y levántate, tienes que ir a trabajar-. Le dijo tirandole de un brazo y haciendo una fuerza descomunal para sacarlo de la cama.

InuYasha : - Déjame en paz y vete a trabajar, atiende tu a mis pacientes-. Le respondió con su cara aplastada en la almohada y ante los inútiles esfuerzos de Kikyo.

Kikyo : - Uyshh!! (Gruñendo enojada), Eso debes hacerlo tu!-. Protestó, - No yo, vamos sal de esa cama de una maldita vez-. Le rezongó destapándolo para que se despierte.

Por suerte, InuYasha llevaba una camisa y una bermuda de dormir de color azul Prusia con ositos de peluche de color blanco como estampados, Kikyo estaba a punto de explotar, primero expulsó la poca cantidad de aire que tenía y entrecerró sus ojos con mirada desafiante y de decirle ¿ah si?, luego tomó una buena cantidad de aire nuevo en sus pulmones y finalmente lo soltó con un ensordecedor y fuerte grito

Kikyo : - ¡QUIERES LEVANTARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-. Le gritó con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo caer de la cama y caso provocándole un patatús.

InuYasha : - ¿Que te pasa?, Kikyo. ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma. Ya déjame dormir-. Le replicó poniéndose de pie.

Kikyo : - NO!, déjate de pavadas y ve a tu consultorio y arregla de una buena vez los problemas con esa chica, o vas a dejarla ir así como así-. Replicó ahora ella colocando sus brazos en jarra y con los puños en su cintura.

InuYasha se tiró en la cama ignorando completamente los comentarios de Kikyo, esta al borde del colapso de furia, estaba temblando de rabia, a pasos agigantados, fue a la cocina, agarró una jarra y la llenó de agua bien fría, se dirigió a la habitación de InuYasha y volcó todo el contenido de la jarra en la cara del peliblanco que se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo al sentir esa agua helada caerle, se secó los ojos y respiró agitado, luego miró a Kikyo con el ceño fruncido.

InuYasha : - ¡¿Qué te pasa, por que me mojaste?!, ¿estas loca o que?-. Protestó indignado.

Kikyo agarró una almohada y empezó a pegarle almohadonzazos completamente furiosa, realmente tenía ganas de matarlo y esa era la mejor forma de desquitarse la furia que en ese momento la invadía por dentro, el peliblanco se cubría con sus brazos al sentir los golpes que le propinaba Kikyo con aquella almohada, la pelinegra estaba que soltaba truenos, pero a InuYasha parecía no importarle, es más hasta parece que le divertía que Kikyo le estase pegando.

Kikyo : - Ya me tienes harta, levántate y vamos!!: Dijo con tono elevado y de mal humor

InuYasha ya harto de que Kikyo lo ande molestando y no lo deje dormir, se levantó hastiado de su cama, se bañó y se vistió sin desayunar pese a que Kikyo le ofreció hacerle algo, bajó por el ascensor y casi la deja a ella sola si no fuera por que se apuró. Kikyo ya estaba cansada de todo esto y cuando salieron a la calle InuYasha iba a parar un taxi cuando Kikyo lo agarró de un brazo.

Kikyo : - Iremos en mi auto-. Le dijo con tono de cansancio y amenazante.

InuYasha no le contestó nada, subió al auto de Kikyo y ambos fueron hasta los consultorios médicos. Durante el viaje, InuYasha no le dirigió la palabra y eso a Kikyo le molestó en demasía sabía lo que le pasa y ya tiene la decisión de hablar con ella hoy mismo, así que dejó a InuYasha en su trabajo e hizo un llamado desde su consultorio.

Más tarde. fue hasta la estación terminal de la línea A en Primera Junta y allí esperó a que Kagome llegue con su tren, miró su reloj y ve que solo faltaban 15 minutos para que sea la hora de descanso y almuerzo y es justo el tiempo en el que llegará Kagome, se sentó en uno de los asientos de cemento de la estación, estaba algo incomoda en ese ambiente pues el olor a humedad y a encierro que había no daba el mejor de los climas.

Kagome llega a la estación y deja su tren en las vías alternativas de depósito, para luego volver a usar su mismo tren E, sale de la cabina y se quita sus guantes y los guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y las llaves en cada lugar de su cinto, sube las escaleras, cuando una voz la detiene

Kikyo : - Hola, ¿podemos hablar un segundo si no te es molestia?.

Kagome : - ¡Doctora Atsuko!, que sorpresa, si claro que tengo, justamente ahora iba a almorzar-. Le dijo sonriendo algo sorprendida por su visita.

Así, Kikyo y Kagome fueron juntas a almorzar y finalmente, Kikyo podrá decirle toda la verdad acerca del malvado plan ideado por Koharu, entran a un restaurante y se sientan en una mesa, hacen su pedido y finalmente inician la charla.

Kagome : - Bien, ¿de que querías hablarme?-. empezó

Kikyo : - Es sobre lo que pasó con InuYasha, se que no podré detenerte, pero es necesario que sepas la verdad-. Le dijo con tono serio.

Kagome frunció su ceño y al escuchó atentamente

Kikyo : - Verás, InuYasha es inocente y se que tu también, quien ideó todo esto fue Koharu, ella inventó toda esa mentira de la cita en el hipódromo para que ustedes no se encuentren y todo por que es aloca quiere a InuYasha.

Kagome creyó que le iba a dar un infarto al oírla, se quedó boquiabierta y sus ojos casi abiertos del todo, se empezó a sentir mal y ahora entendía todo.

Kagome : - ¿Pero, quien es esa Koharu?, ¿por qué diablos hizo eso?, ella me dijo que InuYasha no iba a pasar por mi y que lo esperara allá-. Dijo con tono desesperado y con ganas de llorar

Kikyo : - Es que está loca y es una demente, es la hermana de Sango Taeda, ella es diseñadora, pero lo peor es que te mintió de la manera más ruin y descabellada, pero bueno, solo quería que supieras la verdad y que no cometas una tontería, tu tenías una ilusión, no la desperdicies-. Le dijo con un tono de darle ánimos a Kagome.

Durante el almuerzo, Kagome sentía un nudo en el estomago y tenía ganas de hacerle lo mismo que le hizo Sango, llenarle la cara de cachetadas, pero además de piñas por todos lados, sobre todo cuando Kikyo le contó todo con lujo de detalles. Cuando volvió a su trabajo y Kikyo al suyo, Kagome estaba con una bronca feroz, ese día nublado era como su animo y eso que los días anteriores fueron todos de sol antes de que vuelvan las nubes y la lluvia, pero eso era lo de menos a lo que sentía Kagome por dentro, ese fuego de furia que le recorría las venas le quemaba el cuerpo, cerró con violencia la puerta del motorman cuando entró en su tren que dejó antes de irse a almorzar, arrancó el tren, llevándolo hacia la boca de salida de la calle y allí lo dejó antes de ir al último vagón y regresar el tren a los andenes para pasajeros, estacionó la formación y permaneció allí tomándose el rostro, mientras se colocaba los guantes de manejo, que se había olvidado de ponérselos cuando regresó a su trabajo. Mientras, y en secreto, InuYasha había ido a una agencia de viajes para sacar un pasaje a Nueva York y quizá para siempre, lo hizo en secreto para que Kikyo no se entere, pero tarde o temprano se lo dirá y quizá también a Kagome.

A la tarde noche, el cielo estaba muy encapotado y lloviznaba, hacía algo de calor y no era el mejor de los días, excepto para Kagome, que estaba en el hospital y hablando con su recuperado hermano, que aún le costaba un poco, pero ya estaba diez puntos y mañana se lo llevarán de nuevo a Japón para terminar su recuperación y volver a su vida normal. Kagome estaba sentada junto a Sota, sus amigos ya habían regresado al país Nipón menos su padre y su novio Koga, agarraba la pequeña mano de su hermano menor y le sonreía muy orgullosa y feliz por su recuperación y su fuerza de animo y voluntad de vivir, el le sonreía. Esa noche se quiso quedar con el, pero sabiendo que debía ir muy temprano a su trabajo, le dio lástima tener que despertarlo, pero se decidió y se quedó solo por esa noche, ya que mañana se irá y hasta mucho no lo verá, pues ella se decidió a quedarse en el país un tiempo más para estudiar la carrera de medicina y al parecer, le gustó tanto el trabajo que tiene que quisiera quedarse para siempre.

Al día siguiente y sin hacer ruido, se fue a su trabajo, se despidió de sus familiares sumamente emocionada y feliz de volver a verlos, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos por la emocionante despedida, pero más lloró cuando se enteró que todos se quedarían hasta el día de su casamiento y que su madre estará presente en su boda y otros amigos y familiares de estos, luego todo se irán pasada la boda, es decir al próximo día, entró en la habitación y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano menor y le deseó lo mejor sin despertarlo, el día de ayer ni siquiera se quitó su uniforme de trabajo, pero si debió dejar sus materiales de trabajo, mientras Kagome partía hacia su trabajo, una feroz pelea se desataba en el lugar de trabajo de InuYasha, cuando Kikyo se enteró de que InuYasha se irá a Nueva York.

Kikyo : - ¡No puedes irte así como así!, piensas irte derrotado?-. lo reprochaba enojada

InuYasha : - Es difícil luchar contra la corriente, tu misma la escuchaste, está muy decidida y encima su noviecito me viene a presionar-. Dijo sin importarle nada.

Kikyo : - Justo en el momento en que le digo la verdad sobre todo lo que pasó, tu no tienes la mejor idea que irte y tirar la espada antes de la pelea, ¡ERES UN COBARDE!-. le gritó furiosa antes de pegar un portazo e irse de su consultorio. InuYasha pensó que no podrá contener esto mucho tiempo, así que decidió ir a decírselo personalmente a Kagome y pedirle perdón por todo, pero el no tenía que disculparse de nada ni ella tampoco aunque se hayan hecho pequeñas heridas, pero peor sería la puñalada que recibirá Kagome cuando InuYasha le diga la noticia sobre su partida. Kikyo se encerró en su consultorio y llamó a su hermano, que justificó lo que iba a hacer su hermano ante los enérgicos reclamos de Kikyo para que lo haga recapacitar pero le fue inútil, le colgó el teléfono, estaba como volcán en erupción, nadie comprendía su esfuerzo que hizo, llamó a Sango y le dijo que se reúna con ella en el hospital italiano para firmar la planilla y los papeles con el alta de Sota del lugar y su traslado al hospital de Tokio, InuYasha ya lo había hecho el día anterior, antes de que llegase Kagome y tener que darle la mala noticia.

InuYasha partirá el día martes, justo el día del casamiento de Kagome y Koga, era viernes y mañana Kagome, tenía el día libre así que irá con su abuela a ver tiendas de vestidos de novias. InuYasha salió a dar una caminata solo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus pensamientos. Su tristeza de saber que perdería a aquella mujer de la que empezó a enamorarse, le sería muy difícil olvidarla, ahora solo restaba saber como reaccionará ella ante esa noticia, la fina llovizna caía en su cara, pero ni siquiera eso parecía hacerlo reaccionar.

El fin de semana había pasado, Kagome y su abuela compraron el vestido de novia más hermoso que encontraron y Koga ya había alquilado su traje de novio, el día sábado, InuYasha estaba en un bar tipo boliche de baile, cuando vio a Kagome y a sus amigos bailar en el, ella estaba con Koga, bailaron sumamente felices y abrazados al ritmo de la música que se tocaba, todos estaba sumamente contentos, excepto InuYasha, que veía con recelo y asco a la pareja de Koga y Kagome, ya harto de verlos se fue, ya que si no tendría que venir la policía a separarlo de Koga ya que tenía ganas de matarlo del todo, Kagome creyó verlo salir, pero creyó que era un espejismo y siguió bailando feliz junto a su novio.

Era día Lunes y finalmente ese día InuYasha tomó la decisión de hablar con Kagome y quizá hasta despedirse de ella de la manera más indirecta posible, la noche anterior ya había preparado todo su equipaje para irse a Nueva York y en donde todas sus cosas ya serían llevadas hacia allá, a su nuevo domicilio en el país norteamericano de las 5 islas, los rascacielos y los bancos mundiales. Kagome ya con su uniforme, se disponía a subir a su tren, ya había firmado la planilla de personal y revisar que le tocó otra vez el mismo tren letra E, una masculina y ronca voz la detiene en seco, era el, el hombre que tanto anhelaba y que aún quiere, tragó aire, se volteó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos, su mirada dorada la miraba de forma triste y desconsolada, como rogándole que no cometa una locura, la respiración de la pelinegra se agitó, su corazón estaba desbocado y su cara palideció, pero luego se tranquilizó.

InuYasha : - Ehh,... bueno... yo, quería decirte, que seas feliz y...- Dijo tímidamente

Kagome : - (lo interrumpe), Esta bien, no te preocupes, Kikyo ya me contó todo, y créeme que tengo ganas de matar a esa Koharu, me rompió mi ilusión, pero, mi decisión está tomada y no puedo dar marcha atrás, lo siento tanto-. Dijo con profunda tristeza.

InuYasha creyó que una catarata de agua helada le cayó encima, como si miles de lanzas de hielo le atravesaran el corazón, repentinamente se acercó a la pelinegra muy lentamente, Kagome sintió que sus nervios aumentaban, la arrinconó contra el tercer vagó de la formación y su corazón latía con fuerza, su piel se erizó y estaba asustada, pero cuando el peliblanco unió sus labios a los de ella, Kagome sintió que su corazón estaba más desbocado que nunca, sus ojos se pusieron como platos y su respiración se agitó totalmente, luego el peliblanco se separó de ella y le dijo.

InuYasha : - Guarda esto como un bello recuerdo mío, fuiste lo más hermoso con lo que pude haber soñado y se que el sentimiento fue mutuo, que seas muy feliz-. Dijo con una solloza vos y bajando su mirada casi a punto de llorar, luego se separó del todo de ella y salió corriendo sin darle oportunidad de que la chica de cabellos azabaches le dijera algo, cayó de rodillas al piso y tocó sus labios, una lagrima cayó de su ojo derecho y luego se tapó el rostro con sus manos y se largó a llorar amargamente, sus compañeros corrieron al ver que sucedía y la ayudaron a levantarse.

Cuando todo se calmó, Kagome regresó a su trabajo, no se explicaba que pasó, pero la cuestión es que el la besó, le dejó un beso que la pelinegra nunca olvidará. Volvió a tocarse sus labios, ese dulce sabor de los labios del peliblanco la hizo sonreír del todo, pero ¿por que?, ¿por qué lo hizo?, se preguntó, acaso el los vio y no se equivocó cuando lo vio salir?, quien sabe, pero a ella la inseguridad ya la estaba empezando a invadir acerca de su casamiento.

Llegó el día de boda, esa tarde nublada, no pareció empañar el feliz acontecimiento, Kagome no mostraba signos de felicidad, aún estaba triste y no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso. Koga ya estaba en el altar esperando a Kagome, estaba con un pantalón gris negruzco, una corbata tipo pañuelo de color amarillo dorado, una camisa blanca con volados en tiras y un saco negro, además de sus zapatos negros, de pronto entró Kagome del brazo de su padre, vestía un hermoso vestido de novia blanco largo hasta los pies y de caída libre y de tirante, con un hermoso escote con borde abrillantado, la larga cola transparente, era llevada por 2 niños de la parroquia, tenía una bincha decorándole su recogido pelo negro, era de 5 arcos, decorados con brillantes y su ramo de flores blancas en sus manos, sus aros de diamantes y sus guantes blancos, además de sus zapatos blancos de taco alto, la hacían ver una novia sumamente hermosa. Repentinamente cuando estaba por subir al altar una voz de alto detiene todo, era Kikyo, todos la miraron y el murmullo invadió la sala, se acercó a Kagome a pasos agigantados y le dijo lo que pasaba, Kagome se puso pálida, su boca estaba entreabierta y su expresión era de impresión y de largarse a llorar, salió corriendo de la iglesia, dejando solo a Koga y a todos, Kikyo corrió tras de ella igual que algunos de sus amigos. InuYasha estaba por abordar su avión para irse a Nueva York, miró la hora y vio que solo faltaban 20 minutos para la partida. Cuando llegó ese tiempo, fue al sector de embarques, presentó su pasaporte y su pasaje y cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras mecánicas, una voz lo detiene, era Kagome que con su vestido de novia, corría a detenerlo, pero InuYasha ya puso los 2 pies en la escalera que lo llevará a la manga del avión, levantó su mano derecha y se despidió de ella, kagome lloraba rogándole que vuelva, pero fue imposible, luego de un tiempo, solo pudo ver como aquel avión despegaba hacia suelo estadounidense con el hombre de sus sueños, sus lagrimas de dolor la invadieron pedía a gritos que regresaran el avión, pronto sus padres llegaron al lugar y la vieron , pero era imposible consolarla, había perdido su sueño, su amor y al hombre que más amaba,... ¿para siempre?.

Perdón y mil perdones por la tardanza, anduve un poco ocupado con temas de laburo, pero aquí les dejo otro nuevo capítulo, vaya, Kagome habrá perdido a InuYasha, parece que si y todo por querer ser feliz y sin saberlo perdió lo que más quería, pero,... que sucederá si ella renuncia a todo? Averígüenlo pronto, arrivederchi y hasta el próximo capitulo.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 8 (Sola y lejos de ti)**

Kagome lloraba amargamente arrodillada sobre aquel ventanal viendo como aquel avión se elevaba por los cielos y desaparecía en aquel manto de nubes tormentosas hacia su destino, Naomí y Asato estaban afligidos al ver tan triste y dolorida a su hija, que reclamaba a gritos a aquel hombre que emprendía otro destino, trataban de consolar a su hija, que aún con su traje de novia no dejaba de derramar lagrimas de dolor. Mientras en la iglesia un sorprendido y triste Koga, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la iglesia, con su cabeza baja y mordisqueándose sus labios aún sin poder entender ¿que pasó?, ¿por qué Kagome se fue así sin mediar palabra alguna?, puede haber miles de preguntas, pero solo una respuesta: InuYasha.

Eri y Ayumi, comentaban entre ellas lo sucedido y sospechaban que aquel médico era la respuesta de aquel plante de Kagome a Koga, justo cuando estaban por dar el si y casarse para siempre, ellas dos eran muy amigas de Koga y de Kagome también, pero esto no iban a perdonárselo nunca, Yuka hablaba con su hermano mayor Houjo también anonadados por lo acontecido, esa noche todos se irán y Kagome volverá a estar sola, a excepción de su abuela, por lo que ese día pasó de ser de plena felicidad a plena tristeza y llantos, Koga no quería saber nada de Kagome, ese plante que le hizo lo hirió mucho y fueron novios durante años, desde que Kagome dejó de salir con Houjo y se enamoraron los dos. Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, Kagome y sus padres estaban en el bar tratando de reanimarla, le dieron una bebida para calmarla y después de unas 2 horas todo volvió a la calma. Naomí y Asato, llevaron a Kagome al hotel donde se hospedarán por última vez, allí la acostaron y regresaron a la iglesia, solo para oír los gritos de un furioso y destruido Koga que ni los amigos de Kagome podían calmarlo, Asato veía con tristeza a aquel joven llorar de dolor por el abandono de quien iba a ser su esposa y vivir feliz junto a la chica de la que se enamoró tan perdidamente, pero que nunca se esperó esto, maldecía una y mil veces a InuYasha y juró que esto nunca se lo perdonará en su vida. Koharu se enteró de todo y volvió a festejar, era como si todo le cayera del cielo, ahora InuYasha ya no estará más al lado de Kagome.

Al día siguiente, todos los familiares y amigos de Kagome ya se habían ido a Japón al día anterior y Kagome estaba sola, triste y destruida, casi se olvidó de ir a su trabajo, quiso pedir franco pero no se animó y fue a trabajar. Allí sus compañeros pasaron de la intriga y la emoción a un clima de asombro y decepción, pero en el fondo al entendían, ella estaba enamorada del médico que salvó la vida de su hermano y no pudo ocultarlo por más tiempo, el recordar aquel beso que le dio cuando se despidió el día que iba a ser su boda era su dulce tortura, su pesadilla de cada noche y un doloroso recuerdo de quien por un breve tiempo fue el hombre de su sueño y su ilusión, ella hubiese querido irse con el ese mismo día, su experiencia en manejar trenes subterráneos, le podía dar la oportunidad de trabajar en el subte neoyorquino y así juntar en dinero para poder pagar su carrera en medicina y trabajar junto a el, que para ella sería un sueño hecho realidad. Con su uniforme ya puesto y sus herramientas de trabajo en mano, Kagome se disponía a afrontar otra dura jornada de trabajo en aquellos viejos trenes de madera de la línea A y que tanta historia tienen en la capital porteña. Kagome bajó hacia las vías y las cruzó para ir en búsqueda de su tren que la esperaba estacionado para empezar su trabajo de llevar y traer pasajeros. Subió la pequeña escalera que eleva al piso del andén y miró a su tren esbozando una sonrisa, se acercó a el y pasó su mano como haciéndole una caricia, es que nuevamente era ese tren, el letra E, miró aquel numero 33 del vagón y volvió a sonreír apenas, era el tren que menos pensaba le volvería a tocar, pues en el, fue donde la besó y donde ella derramó aquellas lagrimas por lo que había pasado.

Kagome : - Bueno, parece que serás mi compañero otra vez, aún en los días más dolorosos de mi vida-. Le dijo al tren, cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que perdió al razón, pero ese tren tenía algo especial y quería tenerlo ese día y siempre. Separó aquellas puertas corredizas, que solo se abren manualmente, pero cierran de forma automática a la orden del guarda; entró en la cabina, colocó las llaves en cada sector y arrancó su tren, lo estaciona en medio del túnel y luego retrocede hasta estacionarlo en el anden que se le indicó. Mientras manejaba aquel tren hacia la otra cabecera terminal, pasó su lengua por sus labios como si aún saboreara aquel beso del peliblanco, como si aún lo sintiera, como si quisiera tenerlo frente a ella y que realmente esté pasando, tanto era lo que soñaba, que o se percató que estaba llegando a una de las estaciones y debió frenar el tren de manera un poco brusca, haciendo rechinar las ruedas contra los rieles, que dejó un poco aturdidos a los pasajeros, agachó su cabeza y se tomó la frente ¿en que pensaba?, esa distracción casi le cuesta caro debía concentrarse, pero le era imposible ahora estaba sola sin el pan y sin la torta, Koga estaba tan destruido que ese día ni se había levantado para ir a sus estudios, perdió el amor y todo lo relacionado con ello.

Kagome puso en marcha su tren y durante su primer turno de trabajo lo pasó sin sobresaltos, salvo ese pequeño incidente pero nada más, durante su almuerzo se dignó a pensar solamente en el y casualmente el mes que viene le darán sus vacaciones y como tiene el suficiente dinero ahorrado, podrá irse donde quiera, incluso a visitarlo a el allá a Nueva York, pero quizá reciba una sorpresa. Pero lo que más la atormentaba ¿por qué se había ido?, eso era lo que le daba vueltas en su cabeza como una calesita, piensa que se fue por su culpa por no creerle o por no decirle la verdad, pero la cosa es que había muchos puntos de por medio y muchas razones, ella por ejemplo no sabía que el la había visto en ese baile en aquel boliche junto a Koga y cuando la vio besarse con el en reiteradas ocasiones y sobre todo cuando la vio por primera vez con el, masticaba su sándwich de lomito con remordimiento y mucha tristeza, tenía su estomago cerrado y una angustia que se lo carcomía todo, al terminar arroja los residuos en un cesto y regresa a su trabajo, como dejó su tren estacionado en la boca de entrada que conecta a la calle con el túnel subterráneo, no le hizo falta bajar por las bocas de accesos para pasajeros y personal, fue directamente al sector mencionado y bajó hasta donde estaba su tren, subió feliz en el y arrancó su último turno de trabajo, ese día cuando se retire será otro día de pago y más dinero fresco para sumarlo a sus ahorros, que con tanto esmero ha reunido durante su estadía, más el sumado por ella que tenía de sus mesadas que también juntó con mucho entusiasmo.

Pasaron 4 días y su otro día de trabajo transcurrió sin problemas y aunque estaba muy cansada después de su trabajo, salió a caminar, energías era lo que le sobraban y el sol brillaba con fuerza y con pocas nubes luego de 2 días de lluvia, pero aquel asteroide de fuego volvió a asomarse así que aprovechó a dar un paseo y de paso mirar algunas agencias de viaje, estaba por empezar la segunda quincena de enero y había muchas ofertas donde irse de vacaciones, pero ella no quería irse sola, quería ir con alguien y que mejor que el, pero estaba distante a muchos kilómetros de distancia en aquel país de Norte América, su soledad era tan grande que a veces deseaba volverse a su país y estar con sus amigos, pero renunciaría a sus sueños y a su trabajo que le está dando su primer trabajo y sus ahorros, que aunque no son grandes, tiene el suficiente como para poder mantenerse, pero acompañada.

Sentir que el estaba lejos le provocaba un vacío de soledad muy grande, caminaba sola y sin poder hablar con nadie, se sentó en una cafetería con sus bolsas de ropa y otras compras que se hizo, revisaba los folletos que sacó de las distintas agencias de viaje que visitó, soñaba con conocer el norte de Brasil, que hermoso sería estar con el en aquellas playas de Maceio y en aquel hotel resort llamado Jatyuka, todo un hotel cuatro estrellas, casi cinco. Cerró el folleto casi con bronca y lo guardó en su cartera, cuando una voz conocida a sus espaldas le llamó la atención.

Kikyo : - Vaya, si es la joven Higurashi, que andas haciendo por aquí?-., preguntó bondadosamente

Kagome : - Es que el estar sola me deprime y mi abuela no está en casa, a veces desearía renunciar a todo-. Dijo con tono de amargura.

Kikyo : - Puedo sentarme?, puedo hacerte un poco de compañía, estoy algo escasa de tiempo, pero podré oírte si quieres-. Se ofreció

Kagome : - Claro, me vendría bien hablar de todo lo que necesito sacarme de encima-. Dijo con tristeza.

Kikyo separó una silla que daba frente a ella y se sentó, dejó su cartera en la otra silla junto a su bolso tipo cartera y pidió un jugo de naranjas.

Kikyo : - Adelante, soy toda oídos, aunque creo que ya se cual es tu problema y es cierto muchachito de peliblanco, terco y porfiado como una mula, pero bastante apuesto-. Le dijo con picardía y mucho humor

Kagome : - Si, casualmente es por el-. Dijo sonriendo y con una pequeña risa –es que verás, ya han pasado 4 días desde que se fue y lo extraño, aún no se que lo motivó a irse, pero lo cierto es que me siento tan sola como en el desierto-. Dijo con algo de desánimo.

Kikyo : - Ya veo y todo por el veneno que destiló esa serpiente asquerosa de Koharu, afortunadamente Sango se la llevó de nuevo a Japón y la internó en un hospital para dementes, volverá mañana para seguir trabajando en el mismo hospital donde fue operado tu hermano-.

Kagome sintió un alivio al oír que Koharu fue internada en un centro para locos, pues lo estaba y aunque el castigo parecía poco, era lo que se merecía por lo que hizo y por acosar a InuYasha y causar otros actos de locura.

Kagome : - Y dime Kikyo, has sabido algo de InuYasha?-. Preguntó tímidamente.

Kikyo : - Si, me llamó ayer, parece que planea tomarse unas vacaciones en Brasil en esta quincena que empieza la semana próxima-. Le comentó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

Kagome casi se atraganta con su jugo de naranjas y creyó oír mal, pero no, oyó bien, que InuYasha planea irse a Brasil y quiso saber más detalles

Kagome : - Y dime, ya sabes donde piensa irse?-. Preguntó con intriga

Kikyo : - Claro, piensa irse al norte de Brasil está eligiendo entre Maceio y Recife, pero aún no se ha decidido-. Le respondió sonriéndole.

Kagome : Y por casualidad? No tendrías...-.

Kikyo la interrumpió y le dio un papelito con algo anotado, era el numero de la casa de InuYasha en Nueva York, se lo dio sin que se lo pidiera.

Kikyo : - Se lo que ibas a pedirme, así que aquí lo tienes, es el numero de teléfono de su casa-. Le sonrió picara y burlonamente

Kagome se puso colorada y avergonzada, pero le agarró el pequeño papel y tenía ganas de apretarlo contra su corazón, pero no quería hacer escenas de romanticismo delante de Kikyo, se lo agradeció sonriéndole y lo guardó en su cartera junto al folleto de Brasil y aquel lugar paradisíaco.

Más tarde y ya de noche, Kagome regresó a su hogar, su abuela no había llegado aún, así que aprovechó a hacer una llamada, dejó todas sus cosas en su dormitorio y encendió la luz de su velador y agarró su teléfono inalámbrico, marcó los números que le dio Kikyo y esperó pacientemente a que la operadora la comunique con el, dejó sonar el teléfono un par de veces hasta que su voz resonó por el teléfono y eso la hizo sentir una enorme alegría en su corazón.

Kagome : - Hola, InuYasha, soy yo, me recuerdas-. Dijo tímidamente

InuYasha : - ¡Kagome!, vaya esto si que es una sorpresa, no esperaba tu llamado-. Dijo asombrado del otro lado de la línea.

Kagome : - Sabes, es que... te extraño mucho y... quería disculparme y... y... saber por que te fuiste, no sabes lo sola que me siento-. Dijo tristemente

InuYasha sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que responderle, oírla tan triste y deprimida le bajaba los ánimos, suspiró casi afligido, pero finalmente habló y soltó esas palabras que eran música parta los oídos de Kagome.

InuYasha : - Escucha, la semana que viene me iré por 15 días a Maceio, Brasil. Dime ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Que hará Kagome, aceptará la propuesta de InuYasha? O que pasará? Averígüenlo pronto arivederchi


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 9 (Las vacaciones de mi vida) **Un poquito de lemon hay

Kagome sintió que el corazón se le paralizó, que todo el mundo se paralizó dentro de ella, ¿acaso le propuso ir de vacaciones junto a el?, claro que si. La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente y de manera casi boba, es que no podía salir de sus sueños, era un sueño hecho realidad y vaya que si.

Kagome terminó su charla con InuYasha y celebrando de felicidad aventó el inalámbrico por el aire, menos mal que cayó sobre su almohada y no en aquel piso de tablones de madera, que brillaban de limpias y lustradas. Se paró de su cama y empezó a revolver su guardarropa, pues en una semana se irá de vacaciones con el, con el hombre que invade sus sueños y lo que pareció en un principio alejarse de ella, ahora lo tendrá más cerca de lo que ella cree y nada menos que en un lujoso hotel y en las hermosas playas de Maceio. Separó sus mallas de doble pieza y su mejor ropa, por suerte su pasaporte estaba al día y no tendrá que renovarlo para ir allá, hasta dentro de 3 años. Luego de revolver todo su placard y separar lo que se llevará, fue a la cocina y con una alegría desbordante y tan grande como toda la galaxia, se puso un delantal de cocina y preparó unos tallarines con salsa de tomates, le agregó algo de ají picante y orégano, a ella la comida picante le gusta. Era tanta su felicidad que aún no podía creerlo ni salir de ello, esperó a que llegara su abuela y la sorprendió con un delicioso plato de comida hecho por su nieta, que la esperaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, aún con su delantal de cocina puesto y mirando sus series favoritas de anime, su abuela no se sorprendió del todo ya que su nieta aprendió muy fácilmente a cocinar desde que tenía 17 años y ella le enseñó junto a su madre a hacer las comidas más deliciosas y las más sencillas, Kaede le había traído unas masas rellenas, preparadas por ella y sus compañeros de cocina de la pastelería donde trabaja. La anciana estaba emocionada de haber probado la deliciosa cena preparada por Kagome, nunca la había visto tan feliz desde aquella vez que conoció a InuYasha, pero esta vez era más grande que esa ocasión y tenía razones para estarlo nada más y nada menos que 15 días en Brasil junto a InuYasha.

Al día siguiente, su sonrisa radiante y su animo como los diamantes más brillosos del mundo, salió a su trabajo y ya a nadie le extrañó verla tan contenta, pero esta vez más que antes. Kagome manejaba su tren con tanto entusiasmo que hasta cumplía los horarios con suma puntualidad en cada arribo a las 14 estaciones y para suerte de ella le tocó el tren letra K, la inicial de su nombre. Durante su almuerzo, llamó a Kikyo para comentarle lo sucedido y se alegró mucho de ello, pues en parte, gracias a la ayuda que le dio para ubicarlo pudo tener esa hermosa sorpresa, InuYasha viajará el sábado a la Argentina de nuevo y allí se reunirá con Kagome para partir el Lunes hacia el país carioca.

Pasaron los días y llegó el día del viaje, Kagome estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía creer su suerte, sobre todo cuando aquel día sábado se reunió con el, el abrazo que se dieron fue como si no se hubieran visto en años y para Kagome esos días sin verlo los fueron, lo extrañó tanto y lloró tanto por el, que sintió que ese viaje era una justa recompensa a todo su dolor que ahora era historia. A bordo del avión y sentados en primera clase, InuYasha leía un libro, mientras Kagome escuchaba su MP3 y además iba tomada de la mano del peliblanco, se sentía cómoda y sonrojada al mismo tiempo, el estar así era para ella lo más hermoso del viaje y ya anhelaba estar en aquellas playas junto a el. Eran casi 5 horas de viaje hasta allá, la pelinegra miraba por la ventana cuando una voz llamó su atención cuando la música que escuchaba había acabado.

Azafata : - Disculpen, señores, ¿no desean algo de comer?-. Preguntó la azafata de cabellos azabaches lisos mirando con brillantes ojitos y tiernos a InuYasha.

InuYasha : - Si, quiero un combo de pollo y ensalada y una coca cola-. Dijo el peliblanco

Azafata : - Y usted señorita?-. Preguntó de forma desinteresada

Kagome : - Mire, señora, no me gusta para nada que le hablen de esa forma a mi marido-. Dijo de manera burlona y soberbia, -Quiero un pollo frito con vegetales también fritos y una 7up-. Agregó.

La aeromoza se fue a la cocina maldiciendo para sus adentros a la pelinegra ¿por qué las azafatas siempre tienen la mala suerte de que todos los hombres lindos van acompañados por sus celosas parejas?, Kagome sonrió satisfecha al saber que pudo defender a su hombre de aquella azafata que quería devorárselo con la mirada.

InuYasha : - Vaya, ¿qué fue eso?, un ataque de celos?-. Preguntó asombrado

Kagome : - Así es, no voy a permitirle a ninguna aeromoza que coquetee con mi pareja-. Dijo mirándolo fijamente y con sus ojos entrecerrados a manera de obviedad.

InuYasha volvió a leer su libro, levantando durante un instante su ceja derecha, a modo de decir "vaya mujer", pues así era ella, era muy buena y enamoradiza, pero terriblemente celosa. Kagome se sacó sus auriculares y se puso a leer una revista de modas que se compró en el aeropuerto antes de partir, junto a otras 3 revistas. Al levantar la mirada vio que las azafatas estaban sirviendo las bandejas con los pedidos hechos por los pasajeros de primera clase y luego ir a las otras, la aeromoza se acercó a los asientos de ellos, Kagome la siguió con la mirada moviendo solo el iris de sus guardianes ojos, primero le entregó la charola de comida a Kagome y luego con una sonrisa amplia y brillante al peliblanco, la pelinegra carraspeó y la azafata se fue a entregar sus otros pedidos sin antes maldecir para sus adentros una vez más a Kagome, vaya que esa mujer era como una mosca en el dulce.

Kagome : - ¿Qué se cree?, que vaya a levantarse a otro, no al mío-. protestó rabiosa

InuYasha : - ¡Ajj!, deja de ser tan celosa, quieres, solo me sonrió, es todo-. Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Kagome : - Si claro-. Dijo la pelinegra lanzándole una mirada medio asesina que le erizó los nervios al peliblanco y tras eso se dedicó a comer su cena.

Al rato, otra aeromoza, les preguntó ¿si querían postre?, InuYasha y Kagome pidieron helados, el de limón y ella de crema americana, Kagome se percató que no era la misma azafata, esta era de cabellos rubios y algo mas grande que la otra que intentaba seducir con la mirada al peliblanco.

Luego del postre, InuYasha, miró su reloj y ve que faltaban 2 horas para llegar, puso su asiento en posición cama y se durmió, Kagome aprovechó la ocasión para poner su asiento también en el mismo estado y dormir apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el y estar así durante todo el viaje.

Al llegar a Brasil, descienden del avión, Kagome aspiró el tropical y hermoso aire que se aspiraba allí, ahora irán en ómnibus hasta el hotel ya que quedaba muy lejos del aeropuerto. Al llegar al hotel, uno de los botones, carga todo el equipaje en uno de los ascensores y sube hasta el último piso, la sorpresa que InuYasha le tenía preparada a Kagome, no se la esperaba. Retiró las llaves y subieron por el otro ascensor, cuando salieron, el servidor ya había dejado las maletas e InuYasha le dejó una buena propina que dejó feliz al hombre, Kagome se quedó pasmada y emocionada al ver la habitación, era nada más y nada menos que un duplex con una hermosa vista a la playa y a la ciudad, donde un lejano faro iluminaba con su luz. Kagome creyó que iba a explotar de la emoción, se abrazó al peliblanco agradeciéndole esas hermosas vacaciones que iban a pasar.

Al día siguiente, Kagome e InuYasha estaban juntos en su cama y... ¡¡al desnudo!!, ambos veían el hermoso amanecer desde aquel enorme Balcón ventana, ambos lo admiraban semi sentados en la cama, el la abrazaba por la cintura a la altura de su vientre y ella tenía la espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de el, realmente no quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño, era la realidad, era el paraíso que tanto quiso, reinclinó su cabeza sobre el pecho de el, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo con tanta felicidad que se le desbordaba como vaso lleno, suspiró al sentir el aire del peliblanco sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo más al de el, los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por atrás de la ciudad que le dará paso a un hermoso cielo azulado e ideal para estar en la playa.

InuYasha : - Dentro de 2 horas bajaremos a desayunas, ya muero por probar los desayunos brasileños-. Dijo casi relamiéndose

Kagome : - Son como todos, salvo que tienen frutas para comer y café brasileño-. Dijo casi despreocupada

InuYasha : - Por eso, quiero probarlo, dicen que es el mejor del mundo-.

Kagome empezó a molestarse por sus dichos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de el sin mirarlo, parece que le interesaba un desayuno que ella, pero no se iba a quedar rezagada y actuó.

Kagome : - Sabes, yo prefiero algo más que un desayuno-. Dijo con tono casi meloso.

InuYasha : - Ah si? Y que es?, preguntó con curiosidad-. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Kagome

Kagome : - Pues esto-. Elevó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del de el, puso una dulce y seductora mirada y unió sus frescos y sabrosos labios a los de el. Durante un instante, el se quedó frío y pasmado, era la primera vez que lo besaban de esa manera tan romántica, pero le gustó, abrazó a Kagome por la espalda y esta se acostó de panza sobre todo el cuerpo de el, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, luego se dieron vuelta y ella quedó de espaldas a la cama con el acostado encima de ella, le besó el cuello y su hombro del lado izquierdo, ella gimió y le empezó a acariciar aquella fornida y enorme espalda musculosa, los besos y el aire del peliblanco sobre su cara y su cuello le provocaban que la piel se le erizara y su corazón latiera desbocadamente y a mil por hora, los gemidos de ella lo hacían excitar más que a nadie en el mundo, era el paraíso estar junto a ella, lo mismo para la pelinegra que no quería salir de ese letargo de amor, era lo que deseaba, un hombre que la lleve a conocer ese paraíso que tanto anhela una mujer, pero siempre y cuando haya amor legítimo y no pasajero. Kagome pudo comprobar ello cuando escuchó de la boca del peliblanco oír lo que tanto quiso y deseó.

InuYasha : - Sabes, te amo y quiero quedarme contigo-. Le dijo con una voz que a Kagome se le iba a escapar el corazón por la boca, es penetrante mirada dorada sobre sus marrones ojos, la ponían como una máquina sin control. Creyó que iba a llorar, esas palabras era las que quería oír. ¡bingo!, era como ganarse el premio mayor de un casino o de la lotería, pero ese premio era el llamado amor y no era por dinero, esa declaración valía mucho más que una recompensa de 6 ceros y 2 dígitos adelante. Kagome acarició el rostro del peliblanco con sus suaves y finas manos y lo besó y el le correspondió a ese beso, el peliblanco bajó su mano derecha hasta el pecho de Kagome, pudo sentir esos duros y grandes senos que al masajearlos hizo gemir casi gritando a la pelinegra, que clavó las uñas en la espalda de InuYasha al sentir sus manos en sus pechos, que excitante le resultaba, que placentero y sobre todo sentir ese recto miembro bailotear sobre su pelvis, la deseaba tenerlo dentro, pero era demasiado pronto, quisiera hacerlo pero esperará a que canten las nupcias, que ese sí será su mayor premio.

Más tarde, ambos desayunaban en el comedor del hotel, Kagome llevaba puesta una bata de tela de toalla, quería seducirlo con lo que llevaba puesto debajo, InuYasha llevaba una bermuda de baño azul y una camisa estilo hawaiana de color rojo decorada con flores blancas y rosas y hojas verdes, luego fueron juntos a la playa, el sol brillaba con intensidad y el calor era fuerte, vieron aquel cristalino y limpio mar, sus arenas blancas y la gran cantidad de gente daban el clima ideal. InuYasha acomoda sus cosas en la sombrilla que han alquilado durante su estadía, dejó su pequeño bolso en la arena y se quitó sus ojotas, cuando ve llegar a Kagome quitándose su bata y dejando exhibir su espectacular y hermoso cuerpo, con esas fenomenales proporciones y curvas que hicieron clavar la vista del peliblanco en ella y no solo la de el, alguna que otra también atrajo. Kagome se acercó a el sonriendo y el también le sonrió, estaba sentado en su reposera y no dejaba de admirar esa figura de Kagome, la pelinegra, colocó una toalla grande sobre la arena y se acostó de panza, lo que hizo que el peliblanco ponga los ojos como plato al ver como su malla colaless negra de doble conjunto, dejaba ver sus nalgas, ella disfrutaba de ver como el no le sacaba la vista de encima, estaba más rojo que el mismo diablo, luego, ambos se bañaron juntos en aquellas aguas de ese cristalino mar, metidos hasta la cintura, Kagome entrelazó sus brazos por el cuello de InuYasha y el por la cintura de la pelinegra y se besaron con pasión, se separaron para tomar aire y ella lo miró con ojitos brillantes y llenos de amor.

Kagome : - Para que veas que no solo esa aeromoza puede mirarte con estos ojitos-. Dijo casi con ironía y sonriendo casi de lado.

InuYasha : - No seas tonta, ni me interesó, solo la sonrisa que tu me regalas, me basta para sentirme enormemente feliz-. Le dijo con tanta sinceridad, que Kagome creó desmayarse.

La pelinegra apoyó una de sus suaves manos en el hombro y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco, cuando este escuchó un sollozo salir de la boca de Kagome, elevó su rostro con una de sus grandes manos y vio que una lagrima salía del ojo derecho de la pelinegra, se dio cuenta que por su expresión estaba sumamente emocionada y feliz, secó su lagrima con un pequeño beso, lo que hizo sonrojar un poco a Kagome se abrazó más fuertemente a el.

Kagome : - Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en toda mi vida-. Dijo sumamente feliz.

InuYasha : - Te mereces eso y mucho más, ya verás que hermosas vacaciones pasaremos-.

Kagome asintió sonriéndole y volviendo a abrazarlo, las olas golpeaban los cuerpos de ambos, pero esa tibias y frescas aguas hacían desear a cualquiera quedarse todo el tiempo posible, cuando salieron del mar, Kagome pegó un grito aterrador e InuYasha se alarmó, cuando miró a la arena donde le señalaba la pelinegra, vio que cerca de sus pies había un cangrejo, era de color blanco, rojo y anaranjado, sus pinzas eran pequeñas, pero su aspecto era medio temible, el peliblanco apartó a su novia y le pegó una patada al cangrejo como si fuera una pelota de fútbol y lo tiró cerca de donde estaban unos niños que parecían ser de una pequeña favela que estaba cerca del hotel, los chicos se divertían pateando al cangrejo como si jugaran al fútbol con el y era lo que hacían, se pusieron a jugar fútbol con el animal, daba pena ver como trataban al pobre crustáceo, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a usar de balones de fútbol a los cangrejos que para ellos era como una sana costumbre, InuYasha sintió lastima por el bicho, pero Kagome no

Kagome : - Se lo merece por asustarme-. Dijo gozando de ver como aquellos niños usaban de pelota al crustáceo

InuYasha : - No seas cruel, hasta yo me arrepiento de patearlo hacia allá, lo hubiera tirado al mar-. Le replicó sin elevarle la voz, pero sonriéndole

Kagome : - ¡Bah!, que importa eso, solo se que fui salvada por mi héroe-. Dijo abrazándose al musculoso brazo de su novio, vaya que ahora si se podía decir que eran novios.

Más tarde, ambos almorzaron en un pequeño quincho, que estaba en donde se encuentra el restaurante del hotel al aire libre, se llegaba atravesando un camino de madera que rodeaba un pequeño lago lleno de peces y con un puente hecho techado. Mientras comían se divertían mirando como los hombres que trabajaban en el hotel y los que no, cortaban los cocos de aquellas enormes palmeras y que caían al suelo resonando como bombas, Kagome les tomó unas fotografías y aquellos hombres parecían posar en la altura de aquellos enormes árboles cocoteros.

Realmente que hermosas vacaciones estaban pasando y eso que era su primer día de vacaciones juntos y en Brasil.

Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capitulo más, esta vez si hubo amor y parece que será difícil romper esa cadena, ya probaron las mieles del amor y los besos y todo parece ir sobre rieles y sobre todo en esas espectaculares vacaciones en Brasil. Por otro lado, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, pronto haré otra novela llena de emoción, amor y humor, una vez más, moito brigado por sus reviews, espero más, hasta pronto

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 10 (Enamorados)**

Llegada la noche, InuYasha quiso sorprender a Kagome así que hizo las reservas correspondientes en el mismo restaurante del hotel donde almorzaron, al salir ve a la pelinegra en la playa de pie junto al mar, le extrañó verla a esa hora y mojándose los pies en aquellas hermosas aguas del mar brasileño, miraba aquella luna grande y luminosa reflejar su luz intensa en aquellas cristalinas olas del mar y no solo en ellas, también iluminaban sus marrones ojos llenos de emoción, estaba sumida en sus sueños de aquel día que conoció a InuYasha, su felicidad era tan grande como aquella redonda y luminosa luna, el peliblanco se acercó a ella, que lo había visto acercársele, y la abrazó por la cintura, tenía puesta aún su bata de toalla blanca y su malla de doble conjunto negra. El abrazo del peliblanco le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo que nunca experimentó, acarició los brazos de InuYasha y se pegó bien de espaldas contra el frente de el , acostó su cabeza sobre su camisa, sintiendo aquel torso fornido y el ir y venir de su respiración, cerró sus ojos, era como si durmiera en una alfombra de sueños, sentir sus grandes brazos en su cuerpo, la respiración de su boca en su nuca y aquel aroma varonil la hacía sentir la mujer más feliz de todas.

InuYasha : - Esta noche te tengo una sorpresa que va a gustarte-. Le dijo el peliblanco cerca de su oído izquierdo.

Kagome sonrió y se puso de frente a el, enlazando sus brazos en el cuello del peliblanco y mirándolo de manera seductora entrecerrando sus chocolates ojos en los dorados de el, quería comérselos con la mirada, su sonrisa le daba a entender al peliblanco, que en brazos de el se sentía feliz, emocionada y muy orgullosa de estar en esas playas brasileñas junto a el y tal como se dijo antes sus sueños de haberlo conocido en la Capital Federal de Buenos Aires era algo inolvidable por toda la eternidad, le resultaba increíble que el le haya perdonado esa mentira que le dijo cuando no quiso confesarle la verdad sobre su trabajo, en un principio discutió con ella acerca de ello y cayó en el malévolo plan de Koharu por separarlos, se sentía realmente tonta por eso, el iba a salvar a su hermano y esa mentira no fue un pago demasiado justo, pero temía que el la rechazara por considerar su trabajo demasiado pobretón y de gente de baja categoría, pero el le dio a entender que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Kagome estaba ansiosa por conocer la sorpresa que InuYasha le tenía para esa noche, así que fueron a la habitación a cambiarse de ropas, InuYasha buscaba su mejor ropa para ponerse, mientras Kagome se daba un baño.

InuYasha se puso un pantalón de vestir negro, unos zapatos de gamuza marrones y otra camisa estilo hawaiana de color rojo con vivos azul cielo, naranja y negros. Kagome salió de la ducha cubierta con una toalla azul y se sonrojó al verlo de frente a ella, no le importó mucho ya que la noche anterior a su llegada a Brasil durmieron juntos y sin nada de ropas, pero InuYasha carraspeó y se retiró ya arreglado y vestido, la pelinegra lo agarró de un brazo y lo volteó hacia el, lo volvió a entrelazar en sus brazos y con una amplia sonrisa lo besó.

Kagome : - Prometo hacerte el hombre más feliz de tu vida-. Le dijo con tono alegre y seductor

InuYasha : - Al contrario, mi princesa. Yo seré quien te haga la mujer más feliz de todas-.

El seductor tono con los que el peliblanco pronunció esas palabras hizo embriagar a Kagome de amor cada vez más, le demostraba dejándole en claro que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Kagome se quitó su toalla, dejando su piel al descubierto y provocando que las mejillas del peliblanco ardieran en color carmesí al ver esas curvas y ese cuerpo tan bien desarrollado, luego avergonzado giró su cabeza para otro lado, era evidente que verla sin nada lo puso nervioso y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Kagome giró su cabeza hacia el y sorprendida por el comportamiento de InuYasha ¿por qué se ponía así si la noche anterior durmieron desnudos?, se acercó a el y sus mejillas esta vez estaban como el fuego y giró su cabeza casi sobre su espalda.

Kagome : - ¿De que te avergüenzas, InuYasha?, ¡¿que ayer no me viste desnuda?!-. Pregunto con voz en risa y sorprendida

InuYasha : - Es que... no se... ya vístete que llegaremos tarde-. Le respondió colorado como un tomate y nervioso

Kagome rió y se dirigió a su guardarropa, se puso su lencería y eligió su ropa, se puso un vestido entero de color blanco, con falda medio ajustada hasta sus muslos y con finos tirantes en los hombros, unas sandalias de taco alto, se maquilló y luego se peinó decorándose el pelo con una hebilla con una pequeña mariposa plateada. InuYasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó por su delgada y sensual cintura y le dio un piquito en los labios de la pelinegra, logrando que se ruborizara un poco, luego se apartó unos centímetros de ella y la observó, sus ojos parecían impactados de verla.

InuYasha : - Estas verdaderamente hermosa-. Le dijo apoyando su dedo índice doblado en el mentón de la pelinegra.

Kagome : - Muchas gracias, InuYasha, tu también te ves muy lindo-. Dijo totalmente ruborizada.

Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ocultaban sobre el flequillo de su pelo azabache y lanzó un suspiro sollozo, el peliblanco sabía que esa chica estaba emocionada y la atrajo hacia el, levantó lentamente su rostro y su dorada mirada se clavó otra vez en la marrón de ella y le dio unos suaves besos en su cara, logrando que Kagome se ruborice más todavía y sienta un calor de felicidad recorrerle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lo abrazó por su ancha espalda y se acurrucó en su pecho, estaba confirmado, se había enamorado en serio, en serio.

Cuando bajaron, caminaron hacia el restaurante, atravesando aquel puente techado del lago y se sentaron en su mesa reservada, el lugar estaba lleno con todos los turistas que en ese momento estaban parando en el lujoso edificio hotel, InuYasha leyó la carta, pero en realidad fingía, hizo una seña a uno de los mozos del restaurante y este captó la señal del peliblanco y fue a la cocina, dejó el menú sobre la mesa y luego quedó relajado en su silla

Kagome : - ¡¿Oye?!, no pediste nada, ¿por qué dejaste ir al camarero?-. Preguntó con el seño izquierdo fruncido y bastante asombrada

InuYasha : - Eso crees, princesa. Ya verás, ya verás-. Dijo con una parcimonia tan grande que a Kagome la siguió asombrando más de la cuenta.

Al rato, el mismo mozo, apareció con dos platos en su mano y una sorpresa especial, en ambos había 2 pedazos de langosta marina decorados con una especie de ensalada y crema liquida sobre aquel puré que decoraba la ensalada y sobre los grandes pedazos del crustáceo marino, además había como decoración 3 espárragos al costado del plato y 3 rodajas de limón cortado en longas. Kagome estaba tan sumamente anonadada y feliz al mismo tiempo, el plato se veía tan delicioso que hasta con la mirada se lo devoraba.

Kagome : - InuYasha,... esto es genial, gracias, se ve delicioso-. Dijo relamiéndose.

InuYasha : - Esto es solo el principio, ya verás los 14 días que nos quedan por delante-. Dijo llevándose un pedazo de langosta a la boca.

Kagome sabía que con el era lo mismo que se imaginó antes ganarse la banca en un casino o la lotería y si no hubiera sido por la enfermedad de su hermanito menor, no lo hubiera conocido y seguiría soltera para toda su vida o hubiese tenido que casarse con Koga y quizá su vida no sería lo que está viviendo ahora, ella no era una persona lujuriosa, pero esto era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en toda su vida. Mientras seguían compartiendo una hermosa cena y una romántica noche cuando pasearon por el extenso campo que tenía el hotel, que estaba rodeado y lleno de policías por ser una de las zonas más costosas de todo Maceio. Iban tomados del brazo como si fueran novios o un matrimonio. Cuando era muy tarde en la noche, InuYasha hizo saber con un bostezo que sus energías estaban llegando al limite y ella lo entendió completamente y le propuso volver.

En la habitación, InuYasha se sacó su ropa y se puso su pijama de bermuda y camisa de dormir, el conjunto era azul ultramar con dibujitos de lunas y estrellas pintadas de blanco, se sentó en la cama y disipó las sabanas, pero cuando se disponía a meterse en la cama, su rostro empalideció de repente, sus ojos se pusieron como balones de voley y su respiración se volvió tartamuda y casi paralizada al ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, Kagome apareció ante el vestida con un babydoll negro totalmente transparente, que dejaba ver su maravillosa silueta y su lencería de doble conjunto negra, caminó de forma sensual hasta un tímido peliblanco y se sentó en su regazo que estaba cubierto por las sabanas de la cama, luego entró del todo en la cama junto a el y le dio un beso, InuYasha sonrió ampliamente, abrazó a la pelinegra y se besaron apasionadamente, antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos, otro día y noche mágica pasó por Brasil.

Al día siguiente, pasaron otro día fenomenal de playa, la arena estaba un poco húmeda ya que de noche había llovido, en Maceio suele llover más de noche que de día ya que eso solo pasa rara vez en la caribeña ciudad brasileña, el sol presentaba algunas nubes que no representaban una amenaza de lluvia. Kagome estaba acostada en su toallón sobre la arena y de panza, mientras InuYasha le pasaba bronceador por la espalda, el sentir esas caricias le hizo escapar un leve gemido que sorprendió al peliblanco, es que el sentir esas grandes, pero suaves manos sobre su espalda le provocaban un cosquilleo y un éxtasis en todo su cuerpo, el peliblanco estaba sonrojado al verla con esa malla negra que tenía puesta, la diminuta bikini que llevaba y la delgada línea de esta de atrás que dejaba ver su parte trasera con más amplitud, cuando terminó se secó el sudor y guardó el bronceador en el bolso, ella ya le había pasado antes a el por su fornida espalda y torso.

Como un ángel guardián, InuYasha permaneció sentado a la sombra de la carpa de playa, muy cerca de Kagome que tomaba sol fuera de ella recostada en su toalla, InuYasha se percataba de que algunos ojos vagabundos merodeaban sobre la figura de Kagome y siempre estaba atento a todo, repentinamente la pelinegra le hizo un pedido señalándole con su dedo índice derecho.

Kagome : - Quiero un helado de limón-. Le pidió rogándole con ojitos brillantes

InuYasha supo que no le podía hacer ese desprecio del pedido de su novia, pero si se descuidaba, los conquistadores no iban a perder su oportunidad de intentar conquistar a la pelinegra, con algo de timidez, se levantó gimoteando un gruñido, fue hasta el minibar del hotel y pidió el helado, no despegó ni un instante la vista de Kagome ni de los vivos que no dejaban de mirarla, repentinamente un chico joven se acercaba a la carpa de Kagome con intención de hacerse el galán ante ella, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, un pelotazo se estrelló en su cara dejándolo tendido sobre la arena. InuYasha llegó con el helado para su novia y recogió la pelota de fútbol y la guardó, disimuladamente había sacado esa pelota de su bolso y ante cualquier poyerudo que se acerque a la pelinegra, le ensartaba un pelotazo, ya que tenía buen potencial en sus pies como para mandarle ese golpe de lejos. Kagome recibió el helado de su pareja y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla derecha, InuYasha se recostó en la reposera y Kagome muy decidida se sentó en su regazo apoyando su espalda en el pecho de el, mientras comía su helado. InuYasha leía una revista con su mano derecha y con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba a la pelinegra por su cintura, las miradas ya no eran dirigidas a la pelinegra, bah en realidad si, pero las miradas iban en forma de puñales hacia el peliblanco por como abrazaba a Kagome y este lo gozaba a pleno. Cuando terminó su helado se levantó y tiró la tasita en un cesto y se volvió a acostar en el regazo del peliblanco y el entrelazó sus fornidos brazos en el cuerpo de la pelinegra, ella acomodó nuevamente su espalda sobre el torso de InuYasha y luego tomó los brazos de el con sus suaves manos y comenzó a acariciarlos al sentir ese abrazo tan caluroso y confortante que la hacía sentir extremadamente orgullosa y feliz.

Más tarde salieron de paseo por los shoppings de la ciudad, en un minibús que los llevaba desde el hotel hasta los paseos de compras de la ciudad, InuYasha estaba comprando unas cajas de bombones de la tradicional marca brasileña, luego antes de ir a almorzar fueron a un locutorio a llamar a sus familiares para saber de ellos e incluso a sus amigos. Kagome se emocionó mucho al oír a su hermanito hablarle con tanta alegría y su buen estado de salud del que goza gracias a los esfuerzos de InuYasha y los cuidados de la doctora Kikyo Atsuko, a quien InuYasha llamó para saber como estaban las cosas allá, le comentó que cuando el volviera ella se iría de vacaciones junto a Sesshomaru a Miami, el peliblanco se alegró de oír eso sabía cuan enamorada estaba Kikyo de su hermano mayor y cuan el de ella y pronto habrá boda entre ambos. InuYasha que de a poco estaba cayendo en los lazos de Kagome, deseó que haya boda muy pronto entre ellos y formen la mejor pareja del mundo junto a las tantas que existen hoy en día, no había lugar para discusiones estaban enamorados y nada parecería arruinar su felicidad.

Los días transcurrieron sin problemas ni sobresaltos, ya estaban en su séptimo día de vacaciones y faltaban 8, pero los pasarían a full, kagome no quería que pasaran nunca, pero debían volver cada uno a su trabajo, ese día, InuYasha llevó a dar un paseo en helicóptero a Kagome, ya que el hotel dispone de un helipuerto donde llevan a pasear a los turistas, el paseo es costoso pero muy bueno. Kagome ya no sabía por donde desbordar su felicidad sobre todo cuando a la noche bailó junto a el tradicional axe brasileño en una noche donde todo fue a puro baile, es más fueron la pareja ganadora de esa noche en el concurso que se había organizado en el hotel. Más tarde regresaron al hotel, InuYasha parecía rendido, otra vez volvió a ponerse su pijama azul con estampados de lunas y estrellas, cuando algo lo despertó del todo y lo sacó del sueño, Kagome se sacó toda su ropa y se acostó en la cama solo con una bikini prácticamente infartante y de color blanco. InuYasha estaba sentado en la cama y se restregó sus manos sobre su rostro a modo de no poder creer la mujer que tiene a su lado, cada noche una sorpresa nueva. La pelinegra lo abrazó por la cintura y lo tumbó en la cama casi bruscamente, sorprendido la miró solo para ver sus marrones ojos mirándolo con seducción, lo besó y el le correspondió, apagaron la luz, pero otra destellante les llamó la atención, salieron de su situación amorosa solo para ver que el tormentoso cielo estaba brindando un show de continuos relámpagos, InuYasha sacó del cajón de la cómoda de luz, su cámara digital y aprovechando que estaban a oscuras, esperó a que un relámpago iluminara y cuando esto pasó, sacó una foto con la misma velocidad que iluminó el relámpago y el fondo de la iluminada ciudad y el faro, sonrió y guardó la cámara, pero el estampido del trueno le dio a entender que se venía la tormenta, Kagome se abrazó a el efusivamente ya que se había asustado, le tenía miedo a los truenos, por eso cada noche tormentosa en Buenos Aires, se tapaba toda por que no tenía a nadie que la proteja, pero esta vez era distinto, InuYasha sonrió con asombro, mientras la pelinegra se escondía abrazándose temerosa sobre el como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor.

InuYasha : - Oye, cálmate, es solo una tormenta-. Le dijo abrazándola

Kagome : - Lo se, pero me dan miedo-. Dijo con un sollozo pavoroso.

InuYasha la abrazó más hacia el como si la protegiera, se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana del balcón desde su cama, mientras Kagome ya se había dormido profundamente, miraba esa tormenta y la bonita imagen que daba ese show de relámpagos, hasta que se largó a llover y los truenos eran más sonoros, luego el peliblanco se acostó y se durmió junto a su novia que seguía pegada a el como papel adhesivo, se abrazó más a el y se durmió aún más tranquila sabiendo que estaba con su hombre, con su ángel guardián que la protegerá por siempre.

Bueno otro capítulo más, gracias mil pro los reviews que dejan, que enamorados están eh y que mujer resultó Kagome para Inu, la cuestión es que en Brasil la pasan genial, en el próximo, Inu, le pedirá a Kagome que se case con el habrá lemon o habrá que esperar un poco más adelante? Averígüenlo pronto, arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico) ah aclaro que soy hombre por las dudas jeh!! Bueh adiosito 


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 11 (Celos, un deseo, un pedido)**

Al amanecer, Kagome empezó a sentir frío, no sentía los brazos del peliblanco abrazándola y empezó a sentirse incomoda en medio de los sueños, cuando extendió su brazo derecho para tocarlo no lo sintió, palpó el lado donde estaba acostado InuYasha y al abrir sus ojos no lo vio, se asustó, pero una figura alta y varonil se reflejaba en la ventana en aquel tormentoso amanecer de Maceio, salió de la cama y caminó hacia el, estaba parado como soldado de infantería, con sus piernas firmes y erguidas y cruzado de brazos, miraba aquella tormenta de relámpagos sobre la ciudad y por detrás del mar donde daban un bonito panorama, el peliblanco sintió que unos suaves y finos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás, la pelinegra apoyó su pecho desnudo sobre la espalda de el que estaba cubierta por aquella camisa azul de dormir, InuYasha salió de su letargo de mirar aquel amanecer lluvioso y abrazó a Kagome y se dieron un beso de buenos días como toda pareja, Kagome se abrazó a el y miró desilusionada el feo alba, bufó molesta y puso mala cara.

Kagome : - Ufa!!, ahora no podremos tener nuestro día de playa-. Protestó como una niña.

InuYasha : - No hagas berrinches, Kagome. Ya pensaremos en algo-. Le dijo calmadamente

Kagome miró su reloj pulsera y vio que eran las 8 de la mañana, era muy temprano para estar despiertos, pero InuYasha lo había perdido cuando se levantó, se alejó de la ventana y caminó tomándose el rostro con su mano izquierda y agachó su cabeza, sus pasos eran lentos y toscos, como si caminara deprimido, la pelinegra caminó tras de el y luego se acostó en la cama invitándolo a ir con ella, esbozó una sonrisa y se acostó acomodándose en esa cómoda y blandita cama, Kagome lo abrazó y el hizo lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo.

Kagome : - ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?-. Dijo rompiendo ese silencio que solo los truenos de afuera lo aplacaban

InuYasha : - Claro, mi reina. Te prometí amarte por toda la eternidad y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo-. Le dijo tocando su nariz con su dedo índice derecho y dándole un besito en sus labios.

Kagome se emocionó tanto por dentro que creyó iba a gritar o a llorar, correspondió al beso de InuYasha y luego se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo del peliblanco y con su mano izquierda acarició el torso de su amado sintiendo sus músculos por la fina tela de la camisa de su pijama, InuYasha acariciaba con su mano izquierda el hombro y la espalda de la pelinegra haciendo que esta sienta una caricia tan suave como el aire, gimoteó una leve y apenas sonora risita y se acomodó más sobre el, le encantaba sentirse así de cómoda sobre el. una hora más tarde, InuYasha se levanta pero la pelinegra tenía apoyado su brazo sobre el y no quería soltarlo para nada, quería seguir abrazada a el, InuYasha logró zafarse de su abrazo y levantarse para ir a desayunar, ese día quería darle una sorpresa a su novia, el tampoco deseaba separarse de esa chica con ese cuerpo tan hermoso, el tenerlo abrazado contra el, era algo que siempre había deseado.

Al rato, ambos bajaron al comedor a desayunar, el día seguía feo y lluvioso, pero el no aflojaría en su afán de conseguir lo que quería para quien considera que dentro de pronto será su esposa. Luego de desayunar, ambos fueron a pasear, pero por caminos separados, el fue a un lugar especial y ella fue de shoppings a comprarse algo de ropa y suvenires de Brasil. Más tarde, el celular de Kagome empezó a sonar y era InuYasha, ella le dijo que estaba en una cafetería adentro del shopping, lo más pronto que pudo acudió hacia allá con las 2 sorpresas que tenía para ella.

InuYasha llegó al lugar donde estaba Kagome y el se sentó en la misma mesa frente a ella y le sonrió, pero ella mostró algo de aspereza cosa que le llamó la atención.

InuYasha : - Oye, ¿que te sucede?, te noto rara-. Le dijo preocupado

Kagome : - Es que no se que te pasa hoy, estas muy esquivo conmigo, me dejaste sola casi medio día y en la habitación ni te importó que quería estar un poco de tiempo más contigo, quizá te entienda que haya estado desnuda y con una bikini sola, pero,...-. Dijo con tono bajo y sin mirarlo cuando InuYasha la interrumpió.

InuYasha : - ¡No seas tonta!, no me pasa nada es que tenía cosas que hacer es todo-. Trató de defenderse

Kagome : - Estas muy raro y eso me incomoda-. Dijo sin mirarlo

El peliblanco hizo una mueca y luego pidió un café, a Kagome realmente le incomodaba la indiferencia de el hacia ella, no quería pensar que andaba tras de otra o que ya se aburrió de ella, eso lo borró de su mente, pero la ponía nerviosa su manera de moverse tan misterioso así que decidió poner las cosas en orden.

Kagome : - Si no me dices en que andas, me vuelvo a Buenos Aires-. Amenazó

InuYasha se quedó helado pero respondió a ello

InuYasha : - No puedo decírtelo aún-. Le dijo tratando de calmarla insistiendo con lo mismo.

Kagome se levantó molesta y lo dejó solo ante los inútiles esfuerzos del peliblanco llamándola, pero ella se alejó rápido dejándolo atónito, se sentó y tomó su café, ese sabor delicioso del café brasileño le suavizó el paladar y su exquisito sabor le hizo olvidar ese momento, estaba tranquilo sabía que con lo que hizo se sintió todo un ganador y aunque le extrañó el comportamiento de la pelinegra, el no dará el brazo a torcer. Al rato, Kagome seguía paseando por las calles de Maceio cuando se percató de ver a InuYasha hablando desde un locutorio y muy sonriente, parecía estar demasiado a gusto y luego vio que cortó y elevó sus manos al cielo, se alejó molesta y regresó al hotel en el minibús, ni le avisó a InuYasha quien tuvo que volverse en un remís al hotel. Al llegar entró a la habitación y Kagome no estaba, estaba molesto con ella por dejarlo solo, pero cuando vuelva le pedirá explicaciones, caminó hasta el balcón y al mirar hacia abajo vio a Kagome sentaba en la barra del quincho bar del hotel y estaba hablando muy sonriente con otro muchacho joven casi de su misma edad, parecía feliz y contenta hablando con el, se quedó pasmado, quería bajar y pedir explicaciones de todo esto y eso fue lo que hizo, pero no quería armar un escándalo en el hotel y tuvo una idea, dejará que ella se arrepienta de todo lo que está haciendo.

A la noche, el peliblanco estaba cenando solo en el restaurante al aire libre en el hotel, la noche tormentosa de relámpagos presagiaba mal tiempo, pero desde la tarde que la lluvia había cesado su actividad. Kagome llegó al restaurante a pasos agigantados y muy enojada, vestía una pollera negra ajustada y con 2 volados holgados tipo disco y una camiseta blanca femenina de manga corta con escote en circulo y zapatos de taco mediano.

Kagome : - Por que no me avisaste que estabas aquí-. Le retrucó muy enojada

InuYasha : - Tal vez debas preguntarte eso tu misma cuando me dejaste allá solo-. Dijo con reproche hacia ella

Kagome : - Estas muy raro y eso me disgusta-. Respondió tomando asiento.

El peliblanco no le contestó, su mirada parecía el de un ser molesto y ofendido, Kagome se levantó y fue a buscar su comida y se volvió a sentar, ese silencio al incomodaba, pero la culpa fue de ella, esa noche InuYasha quería darle una sorpresa pero al parecer las falsas sospechas de Kagome hacia el, hicieron que esa sorpresa se postergue o no se llegue a cumplir. Luego fueron a dormir InuYasha eligió su pijama azul con lunitas y estrellas y Kagome se acostó en lencería, era roja y obviamente de doble pieza, InuYasha leía un libro, pero al mirar de reojo empezó a sudar de nerviosismo, se veía tan hermosa, esas curvas del cuerpo de Kagome lo volvían loco, tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero se guardó y decidió esperar a ver que sucede. La pelinegra se acostó dándole al espalda, el peliblanco indiferente a eso, apagó su luz y se durmió.

Durante la noche sonaron algunos truenos, haciendo que Kagome sienta miedo, buscó refugio en su pareja y se abrazó a el, se sintió segura y quería que todo siguiera así, pero al parecer todo estaba saliendo mal.

Al amanecer, Kagome estaba dormida, pero cuando despertó vio que estaba sola, InuYasha no estaba a su lado, se despertó desesperada al no encontrarlo, comenzó a llamarlo pero no obtenía respuesta, se levantó de la cama y lo buscó por todo el duplex pero nada, se sentó en la cama y se tapó el rostro con sus manos, luego se vuelve a levantar y miró el guardarropa, estaban todas sus cosas, las de el y las de ellas, suspiró aliviada. Luego de desayunar, bajó a la playa, fue a la carpa que alquila con su novio, se sacó su bata dejando ver su sensual malla de doble conjunto de color negro del lado derecho y blanco del izquierdo, estaba triste y sola, no sabía donde estaba InuYasha ni por que la dejó sola, al rato el mismo chico con el que estaba ayer charlando en la barra se le acercó y se sentó a pocos metros de ella, el peliblanco había llegado y vio todo, se acercó a ellos, con su malla negra y su camisa nueva brasileña desabrochada dejando ver su musculoso torso, el joven se fue del lugar, el peliblanco no la saludó y Kagome trató de defenderse

Kagome : - No vayas a creer que entre el y yo hay algo...-. Le dijo señalándolo como si le dijera que no desconfíe de ella.

El peliblanco la miró con el seño fruncido

InuYasha : - Yo no imagino nada-. Replicó molesto y se sentó en su reposera.

Kagome se levantó de su toalla y se agachó frente a el apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas

Kagome : - Desde ayer estas muy esquivo conmigo, te vi hablar por teléfono y estabas feliz, hasta parecías embobado o enamorado, ¿qué te está pasando? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?-. pidió explicaciones casi sollozando

InuYasha se quedó pasmado por sus palabras, ¿realmente era tan tonta como para pensar que el la estaba engañando? Y por ello le apartó las manos de sus piernas y ella cayó sentada y el se agachó

InuYasha : - Acaso eres tonta o que, ¡como se te ocurre pensar semejante cosa, tu eres la que acaba de tirar todo por la borda por estar coqueteando con cualquier idiota y...-. el peliblanco fue interrumpido por una voz detrás suyo

Chico : - A quien le dices idiota?-. Siseó la voz detrás del peliblanco

Ambos elevaron sus miradas y vieron al chico que estaba ayer con kagome, el peliblanco se levantó y lo miró amenazantemente, Kagome trató de contenerlo por que sabía lo que se venía.

InuYasha : - Deja en paz a mi novia, cretino, vuelvo a verte cerca de ella y serás solo una mancha en al arena-. Lo amenazó rasgando sus dientes

Chico : - Quisiera verlo bobo-. Lo desafió – Además parece que tu novia no está muy feliz contigo-.

Kagome : - Ya basta, Julián, el es mi novio y por favor déjanos-. Le suplicó para que se aleje

El joven se alejó maldiciendo y mirando con odio al peliblanco que volteó hacia Kagome y ahora era a ella a quien el dirigía su mirada punzante.

InuYasha : - ¿Quieres saber en que andaba?, muy bien, te lo diré veo que eres lo suficientemente estúpida como para andar malinterpretando las cosas, pero se terminó, ve esta tarde a nuestra habitación y sabrás toda la verdad-. Le replicó de muy mal humor y se volvió a sentar en su reposera, Kagome estaba mal, sus dudas hicieron enojar mucho al peliblanco.

Llegada la tarde y a la hora indicada, Kagome entró a la habitación sola, antes de hacer lo que el peliblanco le indicó, se sacó su malla, se dio una ducha y buscó ropa que ponerse, se puso su lencería, luego una blusa de tirantes de color rosa escotada y un pantalón negro de algodón estampado con media lunas (no las comestibles, si no la que se ve de noche), de noche de color blanco, se puso sandalias negras de taco alto y unos aros, ahora si era el momento de develar el misterio, buscó en el cajón de su mesa de luz y encontró 2 cajitas, una era rectangular y la otra era cuadrada y pequeña, estaban forradas en celofán azul y debajo de ellas una carta, Kagome abrió primero la cajita cuadrada y encontró un anillo dorado tipo alianza con un pequeño diamante cristalino, se quedó fría, pero aún más cuando abrió el otro regalo, en la rectangular había una medallita dorada con las letras IK grabadas y una cadenita de oro, desesperada abrió el sobre y se cayó sentada en la cama al leerla, en ella había una confesión de amor y un pedido y de un deseo.

"_Este regalo es para la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y esos presentes lo reflejan, ella vale esto, o más que todo el oro, la medallita es mi deseo de estar siempre juntos, el anillo pedir la mano de mi amada Kagome, de quien quiero ser suyo para siempre"._

Kagome dejó caer la carta al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, se tapó la cara con sus manos y se tumbó frontalmente en la cama y pegando puñetazos en ella descargó su ira, como pudo ser tan tonta era lo que se decía mil veces, ahora entendía por que estaba tan misterioso, quería darle esa sorpresa, ese pedido, ese deseo que tanto anhelaba el y ella igual, lloraba amargamente apretando la cajita donde estaba la medallita, luego se levanta con sus húmedos ojos y algo despeinada, abrió la cajita y una lagrima cayó sobre la cadenita.

Kagome : - Inu...InuYasha...-. Gimoteó sollozando, luego se paró de la cama, se peinó y cuando se disponía a irse, lo encontró parado frente a ella mirándola fijamente, sus dorados ojos mostraban felicidad por lo que le regaló, pero al mismo tiempo, tristeza por lo que ella había dudado de el. Kagome lo miró dubitativa, pero luego corrió hacia el y lo abrazó llorando de tanta vergüenza, ocultó su cara en el pecho de el, lloraba rogando un perdón, el peliblanco la abrazó.

InuYasha : - Tranquila, ya te he perdonado-. Le dijo al oído suavemente.

Kagome : - Lo lamento tanto, fui una imbécil, nunca me dejes-. Le suplicó llorando a lagrima viva y ocultando más su cabeza en el pecho de el.

InuYasha : - Claro que te perdono, por que te amo y quiero saber si...-. Le dijo

Kagome : - (interrumpiéndolo), Claro que quiero, con todo el orgullo del mundo digo que si-. Dijo sonriendo ampliamente de felicidad.

InuYasha secó sus lagrimas con pequeños besos y luego besó los colorados labios de Kagome, quien enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de el, InuYasha volvió a sentir ese almíbar tan dulce de los labios de la pelinegra, que estaba sumamente feliz

InuYasha : - Vamos abajo, nuestros aperitivos nos esperan-. Le dijo

Kagome : - Claro, que acepto y si ese tonto se nos acerca, le pegaré yo misma-. Dijo apretando su puño

InuYasha y Kagome, rieron y bajaron al quincho bar a disfrutar de sus aperitivos.

Bueno, Bueno, otro nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, una vez más gracias por los reviews, vaya que Kagome estuvo por cometer el peor error de su vida, pero por suerte se arreglaron y volvieron a la felicidad, es cierto, prometí lemon, pero será más adelante dentro de uno o dos capítulos más, tengan paciencia, será muy hot. Saludos

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico) 


	12. Chapter 12

Antonio Ricardo "El Turco" Mohamed, (Buenos Aires, 2 de abril de 1970)

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Algunos lugares mencionados existen acá.

Resumen:

Kagome Higurashi, es una joven que fue a trabajar a la Argentina como motorman de trenes subterráneos para poder juntar el dinero que requiere para pagar una operación muy cara que necesita su hermano menor que le infectó sus pulmones y además para poder pagar sus estudios en medicina, pero recibe la noticia que lo operarán en Argentina donde está trabajando ahora, allí conoce a un médico que vino a seguir la operación del hijo menor de los Higurashi, se enamora de el y más que nunca quiere seguir la carrera de medicina, que sucederá entre ellos, se enamorará un prestigioso médico de una chica que trabaja en trenes?, averígüenlo y dejen reviews

**Capitulo 1 (La agitada vida de Kagome)**

Era un día lluvioso en la capital de Buenos Aires en Argentina, la gente corría hacia el túnel subterráneo para abordar aquellos trenes hacia su destino, sus hogares. Era casi de noche.

En aquella estación cabecera, un tren aguardaba en su anden con algunos pasajeros en su interior y los que lo estaban abordando, aquel viejo tren de madera como todos (excepto 3 de ellos), ya que son del año 1913 y que forman la deliciosa historia del primer subte en Buenos Aires (Argentina), con sus luces en fila en el techo así como los aros sujetos en gruesas y lisas cuerdas para agarrarse y sus asientos también de madera con aquellas delgadas columnas para también agarrarse, esperaba a su motorman para empezar su recorrido.

El bullicio de los pasajeros y aquellos que leían un diario, sus apuntes de trabajo o de facultades y escuelas o sus libros, hacían ver un alegre panorama en el tren. Mientras una esbelta figura femenina con su uniforme de pantalón de poliéster gris, su camisa celeste y sus zapatos negros y sus guantes de lana blanca que estaban grises de suciedad, caminaba hacia el primer vagón, una chica joven de cabellos negros azabaches con brillos, ojos color chocolate y como se dijo un cuerpo esbelto y escultural que atraía la mirada de algún pasajero y hasta de sus compañeros de trabajo, que ya la tenían atosigada de tanto acoso por su sensual forma de caminar, esos pantalones eran muy ajustados en sus nalgas y eso la incomodaba demasiado. Sonó el timbre de salida, subió al vagón y con una de las llaves que llevaba en mano abrió la cabina y veía a aquellos jóvenes mirar por los vidrios delanteros y a un grupo de pequeños protestarle a su madre por que ellos querían estar ahí, suspiró sonriendo y cerró la puerta sacó otra llave tipo saca tuercas y otra para activar los frenos del tren. Esperó a que el guardapuertas le de la señal de Ok y al recibirla pone el tren en marcha. El resonar de las metálicas ruedas sobre los rieles y el ruido de la formación daba un aspecto fantasmagórico inclusive cuando las maderas crujían con el movimiento casi zigzag del antiguo tren. La chica que estaba al mando del tren era Kagome Higurashi de apenas 21 años que estaba trabajando como motorman de trenes subterráneos por una razón muy desesperante, su pequeño hermano Sota padecía de una enfermedad muy grave y requería de una operación muy costosa, empezó a trabajar allí luego de casi un año de forzoso trabajo bajo tierra manejando trenes en esos iluminados y hasta oscuros túneles de la línea A. Vivía en una pensión junto a su abuela que vive en el país sudamericano y que estaba trabajando en una panadería y cafetería, sus años de preparar cosas dulces le llevaron atener ese privilegiado trabajo, la señora Kaede ofreció hospedar a su nieta en su casa hasta que vuelva a su país con el dinero suficiente para pagar esa costosa operación, el dinero que ganaba, apenas le servía para afrontar los gastos, aunque su abuela era muy amable y ella se hacía cargo de todos los gastos, a Kagome le incomodaba no ayudarla y que ella no quisiera, pues ella podía y aunque sabe que no cuenta con mucho tiempo, no le importaba gastar algo de su dinero para ayudar en su nueva casa.

La operación que requería su pequeño hermano costaba unos 125.000 dólares, ella levaba apenas recaudado 17.500 más lo que le dieron sus padres para su estadía, sus padres siempre estaban pendientes de sus llamados y de la atención de su enfermo hijo en el hospital de Tokio, Naomí y Asato, eran los padres de la familia, viven en Tokio y desde siempre fueron una familia muy unida, Kagome los quería mucho y aunque a veces solía regañar a su hermano pequeño, lo quería mucho y desde que enfermó hace 2 meses nunca dejó de llorar y preocuparse desde ese fatídico día y tomó la decisión de irse a trabajar a otro país y eligió la Argentina ya que su abuela vivía allá desde hace tiempo y aunque le costó mucho encontrar un trabajo, finalmente lo encontró en el subte. Debió estudiar largo y duro para aprender a manejar esos trenes y hasta se compró un simulador para manejar trenes y aprender bien, se adaptó muy bien y aunque al principio sus compañeros la cargaban por su falta de experiencia, ella les demostró que podía y les dio una lección que los dejó mudos, pero no se imaginó que el trabajo era tan cansador.

Al llegar al fin de las 14 estaciones que recorre la línea, Kagome estaciona lleva la formación hasta el anden donde llevan los trenes al deposito o a guardarlos para su descanso, eso era en la estación Primera Junta, una de las dos cabeceras, la otra era Plaza de Mayo.

Kagome baja del tren cuando lo que quedaba de pasajeros ya había abandonado la formación, respiró aliviada y por fin llegó la hora de irse a su casa a descansar, caminó cansadamente hasta el vestuario, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las bancas y se agarró la cara con sus manos, pero tenía sus guantes sucios y se hizo una mancha negra de tierra sucia en su rostro, bufó molesta y se sacó los guantes, dejando pesadamente las llaves de manejar los trenes y se lavó la cara hasta dejarla reluciente, luego se quita su uniforme, se viste con su ropa civil, guarda su ropa de trabajo y sus elementos de trabajo en su casillero. Sube las escaleras y al salir a la calle ve que lloviznaba y hacía algo de calor, para un taxi y va hasta la casa de su abuela, de repente una luz azul en el cielo le llama la atención y un estruendoso sonido le dice que se venía la tormenta. Finalmente llega al edificio donde vive su abuela, paga el taxi y baja, al entrar tuvo la suerte de no mojarse ya que se había descolgado un fuerte chaparrón seguido de tormenta, sube por el ascensor a su casa y baja en el décimo piso, saca las llaves de su cartera y al abrir ve todo apagado y a oscuras, solo las luces de la calle y la de los relámpagos iluminaba la casa, enciende las luces y deja su cartera y su abrigo impermeable en el perchero de pie que había junto a los sofás y en la enorme mesa del comedor ve una nota que era de su abuela:

_Querida nieta:_

_Esta noche me quedaré hasta tarde trabajando, espero llegues bien y no te preocupes, llevé ropa par la lluvia, cuídate y te quiero mucho_

_Kaede._

Kagome rezongó bufando, abrió la ventana, pero el viento la hizo empapar de agua de lluvia,

cerró la ventana y furiosa fue a bañarse, enciende el agua caliente y fría para entibiecer el agua, se despojó rápido de su ropa y de su lencería, se cubrió su cuerpo y corrió hasta el baño, al entrar a la bañera sintió como el agua tibia comenzaba a relajarle cada milímetro de su cuerpo y la tranquilizaba más de la cuenta. Al terminar se viste y va hasta la cocina, se pone un delantal y se prepara la cena, enciende el televisor y pone un canal de anime. Al terminar de cenar, deja su plato y sus cubiertos en el lavabo de la cocina y se lleva su vaso de bebida con ella, se sienta en el sofá a terminar de ver sus series de anime favoritas y cuando el sueño empezó a vencerla, se fue a dormir, eran las 12 de la noche y aunque mañana no trabajaba por ser su día franco, en la cama enciende el televisor y piensa que va a hacer, tiene muchos planes de paseo y aprovecharlo a full, pese a que pronosticaron que seguiría el mal tiempo, a ella no parece importarle mucho. Se despoja de su ropa y se acuesta en lencería, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación de dormir desnuda.

A la mañana, el tiempo no aminoraba en cuanto a estar súper feo, otra vez llovía y había tormenta, Kagome se despierta y mira su reloj y ve que son las 9 de la mañana, se despereza y se acomoda su blanco sostén, que es del mismo color que su bikini, sale de la cama y va hacia la cocina al sentir un delicioso olor a tostadas y a un desayuno que apetece ser espectacular, al ver a su abuela entró a la cocina y esta se sorprende al verla entrar en ese estado, es decir al desnudo.

Kaede : - ¿Qué haces así, Kagome?, ve a ponerte algo o te resfriarás-. Le aconsejó

Kagome : - No pasa nada abuela, nadie nos ve, pro esta bien iré a vestirme- Le respondió con diversión.

La anciana negó con su cabeza esbozando una sonrisa y una carcajada leve, nunca vio tan provocativa a su nieta, sabía que su esfuerzo era supremo, trabajaba duramente para poder juntar ese dinero para la operación de su hermano, ella se ofreció ayudarla, pero su jubilación y sus ganancias no le daban para poder ayudarla ante semejante suma, pero con su enorme esfuerzo logrará salir adelante.

Kagome llega a la cocina vestida con una minifalda a tablas negra y una remera de sostén de color crema, su abuela le sirve su café con leche y las masas caseras que a su nieta tanto le gustan y enloquecen, un ruido bajo la puerta les llamó la atención, Kagome dejó su tostada con manteca y dulce de leche en el plato y se levanta secándose la boca con su servilleta y ve que bajo la hendija de la puerta hay un sobre que acababa de dejar el encargado que estaba repartiendo la correspondencia, Kagome corrió a su silla al ver que la carta era de sus padres, se sentó, rasgó el sobre y extrajo el papel que había dentro.

_Querida Hija:_

_Hemos recibido buenas noticias y hay esperanzas en que tu pequeño hermano sea operado con éxito, el mes próximo llevarán a Sota allá a la Argentina para operarlo en el hospital italiano, el padre de tu amiga Yuca nos pagará el traslado aéreo, y otra de las buenas noticias es que han reducido el costo de la operación a 80 mil dólares, lo atenderá el doctor InuYasha Taisho, el llevará a cabo el control de todo, irá allá dentro de 8 días para conocerte y revisar todo en el hospital._

_Te extrañamos mucho hija y te llamaremos pronto, cuídate mucho .Te queremos _

_Papá y Mamá_

Kagome casi se emociona al recibir la noticia, abrazó a su abuela que estaba enormemente feliz de poder ver a su otro nieto en tan breve tiempo después de mucho que no lo veía.

Más tarde y cuando el clima aminoró su feroz tormenta, pese a que seguía latente por los oscuros nubarrones, Kagome aprovechó a salir a pasear y visitó varios shoppings y tiendas y aprovechó a gastar algo de dinero en comprar cosas para su familia que vendrá pronto y a los cuales extrañaba horrores, cuando compró los regalos para su hermano, casi se emociona al recordarlo, la última vez que lo vio estaba tan mal en aquella cama de hospital que no dejó de llorar un solo segundo, sus ojos casi quedaron secos de derramar tantas lagrimas y angustia. Mientras seguía su paseo, se detuvo en una cafetería a tomar algo fresco, el calor era intenso, pero la amenaza de tormenta hacía que una brisa fresca lo apaciguara. Se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que la atiendan mientras dejaba las bolsas con todos los paquetes que había comprado, atrajo algunas miradas de un grupo de jóvenes que estaba en el lugar y todo cuando cruzó sus piernas, tenía puesta una minifalda bastante corta, uno de los camareros la atiende y pidió un batido de helado de crema americana, leche y crema chantilly, cuando el mozo se retira, Kagome apoya sus manos en su rostro y miraba por la enorme ventana el pasar de la gente, autos y colectivos, suspiró mirando a aquellas parejas que iban por la calle y deseaba algún día poder conocer su media naranja y se le vino a la mente como será ese doctor que viene por la operación de su hermano, repentinamente sacudió la cabeza levemente negando, ¿cómo un hombre de tanto prestigio se iba a fijar en alguien como ella, que solo era una empleada en una empresa de subtes y aspirante a la carrera de medicina y que ni siquiera había empezado.

El médico que se hará cargo de la operación de Sota, es InuYasha Taisho, como se dijo, es un joven de 24 años con excelente físico, ojos de color dorados y una larga cabellera blanco plateada, con excelentes graduaciones en medicina y obtuvo premios por ello, su padre es médico cardiólogo, su otro hermano no se dedicó a la medicina, se dedicó a ser técnico electrónico. Kagome de repente recordó que mañana debía volver a esos oscuros túneles subterráneos y manejar otro tren y caminar por aquellas vías con sus piedras llenas de grasas de frenos y otra vez le vino a la mente como un hombre de alto nivel se fijaría en ella. Repentinamente el mozo apareció con su pedido y Kagome se relamía al verlo yt empezó a comerlo, sus ojos brillaron al probar semejante delicia y dejar que su paladar experimente ese exquisito sabor, una voz juvenil le llama la atención.

Chico : - Hola, preciosa. ¿Quisiera invitarte ese batido? Claro si no te es molestia-.

Kagome lo miró por unos instantes con su ceño derecho medio fruncido –No gracias, te lo agradezco-. Le dijo con tono desinteresado y volteando la vista

El chico insistió : - Vamos, no te hará nada, soy bueno-. Dijo con una sonrisa medio tímida.

Kagome: - Mira, mejor lárgate, quiero estar sola- Le dijo con voz despreciativa

El chico se fue sin antes decirle –Vaya, una chica rudita, te quedarás sola toda tu vida con ese carácter tan asqueroso, buscaré otra mejor y más bonita-. Dijo dando media vuelta y yéndose con sus amigos.

Kagome tenía ganas de revolearle el vaso por la cabeza, pero no quería provocar incidentes, su furiosa mirada seguía al joven que volvió con sus amigos, que le comentaron la asesina mirada que le tiró la chica, el les dijo que ella no valía la pena.

Cuando terminó su batido, caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban los chicos y se detuvo donde estaba el que la intentó invitar.

Kagome : - Oye, si te parezco antipática es mi carácter, además si te parezco poca cosa para que diablos me invitas, ¡tonto!-. Kagome agarró uno de los limones del vaso de cinzano y se lo aplastó en la cabeza ante la burla de sus amigos que empezaron a decirle que perdió la apuesta, el chico estaba que tronaba.

Kagome agarró sus cosas y salió a la calle y al salir casi tropieza con un joven y se le cayeron algunas cosas, el joven se disculpó.

Joven : - Disculpe, no me fijé por donde iba-. Le dijo apenado

Kagome : - No se preocupe, yo fui la tonta-. Kagome se quedó pasmada al ver a un hombre de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados frente a ella cuando alzó la vista.

Bueno, esta es la primera parte de mi tercer fic, al parecer Kagome ya conoció al doctor Taisho, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Dejen su opinión y reviews. Hasta pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 12 (Una romántica noche) **Lemon 1

Antes de Salir, InuYasha le había puesto en el cuello de su novia la cadenita dorada y el anillo en su anular derecho. Kagome no dejaba de mirar su medalla, brillaba tanto como la luz de la lunaestaba llena de emoción y felicidad al verla una y mil veces, al igual que el anillo, tenía ganas de recompensarlo pero no sabía como, se le cruzaron muchas ideas pero ninguna la convenció, hasta que una la hizo pensar... ¡¿una noche romántica y hot?!, claro esa podría ser una de las opciones a elegir y finalmente eligió esa, pero pensó en algo, aún no quería quedar embarazada así que carburó rápido algo en su cabeza y finalmente la obtuvo ¡preservativos!, esa era la salida. Hizo una rápida escapada a la ciudad y los compró, diciéndole al peliblanco que iba a comprarse un perfume que también se compró para seducirlo esa noche, el no sabía lo que le esperaba y por ello decidió mantenerlo en secreto de 7 llaves. Cuando regresó pudo ver el hermoso anochecer desde lo lejano del mar, el sol ocultándose tras de esas cristalinas aguas brasileñas daban un panorama que a nadie le apetecería irse y quedarse hay para toda la vida, era el paraíso soñado para cualquiera que lo visitara, al llegar al hotel guardó en su cartera sus compras y fue hasta el quincho bar, pero no vio al peliblanco, asustada empezó a mirar para todos lados buscándolo. InuYasha estaba sentado sobre aquel pedregal de la playa mirando hacia lo lejano del mar, las olas pegaban levemente sobre las grandes y amontonadas rocas que decoraban las blancas arenas de la playa, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero que al mismo tiempo denotaban tristeza y algo que podía herir mucho a Kagome y era el hecho de que cuando finalizan sus vacaciones la semana que viene el deberá volver a Nueva York y ella a su trabajo en los subtes de Buenos Aires, pensó que lo mejor era no decírselo o va a empeorar las cosas, acababa de reconciliarse tras un malentendido, se tomó la frente con su mano derecha y se despeinó parte de su flequillo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, volteó su cabeza y vio que Kagome se acercaba a el con una resplandeciente sonrisa, el le dedicó una tristona sonrisa que la pelinegra no se percató de ella, se sentó junto a el del lado izquierdo y recién ahí pudo percatarse de la tristeza que había en el.

Kagome : - ¿Que sucede?, te noto triste-. Preguntó algo sorprendida al verlo decaído.

InuYasha : - No me hagas caso, es temporal, además tu presencia es lo que más me pone bien-. Le dijo ahora más animado.

La pelinegra le sonrió ampliamente y se apoyó en su hombro y juntos contemplaron el fantástico anochecer, lo miró de reojo con ojitos picarones y esbozó una sonrisa, acarició su cartera en donde estaba lo que ella espera sea un pasaje al paraíso del éxtasis.

Llegada la noche, ambos cenaron en el restaurante del hotel, la suave brisa nocturna daba un clima calmo y de una total parcimonia, el peliblanco pareció estar más animado aunque por dentro seguía con ese remordimiento de saber que tendrá que separarse de su amada Kagome, en cambio ella estaba muy nerviosa, iba a ser su primera vez y aunque la noche que llegaron a Maceio experimentó muy levemente un pequeño placer, esta vez la cosa será otro prototipo de sexo por así decirlo, pero más que antes, lo verdaderamente legítimo lo dejará para cuando canten las nupcias si es que llegan a concretarse.

De regreso a la habitación y ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que pasearon por los alrededores del hotel y dejando el tiempo suficiente, tal cual como Kagome lo había planeado; InuYasha se sentó en la cama y se descalzó sus zapatos, mientras Kagome se encerró en el baño para darle la sorpresa de su vida. InuYasha buscaba su pijama pero no lo encontraba, mientras en el baño, Kagome se preparaba para dar el gran golpe, estaba sumamente nerviosa puesto que iba a ser su primera vez, miró su desnudo cuerpo en el espejo del baño y tomó un suspiro, se acomodó su pelo y luego se puso una bata negra que le llegaba hasta los talones de sus pies.

Al salir del baño, espió por la esquina de la pared y vio que InuYasha tenía su pijama puesto salvo que este era negro con lunares blancos y se estaba por acostar, pero en ese momento la mirada del peliblanco se clavó en una hermosa mujer acercándose hacia el con sensuales movimientos y pasos, el corazón del peliblanco parecía una carrera de las 500 millas de Indianápolis y sus ojos se pusieron como platos, la pelinegra se paró junto a el y con una dulce vos le susurró al oído

Kagome : - ¿Sos capaz de hacerme sumamente feliz?-. Preguntó mirando al peliblanco con ojitos brillosos de ansias y sed de amor

InuYasha sintió que esta vez iba a desmayarse y más cuando ella lo tumbó sobre la cama y como si fuera una gata buscando acomodarse en el regazo de su amo, se acercó hacia el, que estaba como regadero de céspedes del sudor que emanaba, acercó sus labios hacia el y con su lengua los rozó haciendo que esta vez el peliblanco se quede como hielo. Repentinamente la pelinegra se puso de pie, mientras InuYasha seguía acostado pasmado y mirándola fijamente, ella se comenzó a desabrochar el cinto de su bata y dejó deslizar la parte de arriba y luego toda hasta dejar su cuerpo al descubierto, pero antes sacó los preservativos del bolsillo de la bata y los arrojó arriba de la cama, el peliblanco los tomó y en ese momento, Kagome se sentó encima del vientre de su novio con sus piernas a ambos lados de el, apoyó sus suaves manos en el pecho de el y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa de dormir, el peliblanco sonrió y la atrajo hacia el y besándola apasionadamente empezó a sentir como las suaves manos de la pelinegra empezaron a recorrer su torso desnudo que de a poco logró deshacerse de su camisa de dormir. La boca del peliblanco empezó a recorrer el cuello de Kagome que no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido placentero al sentir su cálida lengua y sus labios sobre ella.

Los labios de el volvieron a merodear los frescos labios de ella y luego su lengua comenzó un descenso hacia sus pechos, que los acarició magistralmente y luego comenzó a lamerlos, su boca recorría todo su pecho derecho como si saboreara el manjar más suculento del mundo, la pelinegra volvió a gemir con un poco más de fuerza al sentir esa extraña sensación que la inundaba y apenas le permitía sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Sus pezones estaban ya bien duros y sus grandes pechos seguían siendo el deleite de la lengua magistral de InuYasha, mientras Kagome con sus rodillas empezó a desarrimar el short del pijama de InuYasha, del que se deshizo sin dudarlo, ambos ya estaban desnudos y algo ruborizados, el tiempo se acercaba y era cuestión de segundos para que todo empezara.

InuYasha desenvolvió uno de los profilácticos y lo colocó como debe ser en su erecto miembro y la pelinegra se posicionó de nuevo sobre el

InuYasha : - ¿Por qué siempre quieren estar arriba?-. Pareció quejarse entre risas.

Kagome : - Por que así siento más el éxtasis en mi-. Le respondió deseosa.

Kagome se acomodó sobre la pelvis del peliblanco y volvió a sentir ese hormigueo de nervios recorrerle su cuerpo y a sentir esas sensaciones que nunca experimentó puesto que nunca lo había hecho con nadie, pero tampoco se imaginó nunca estar desnuda ante uno y a punto de hacerlo en vivo y en directo.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra pedía a gritos vivos que la tomara, que la hiciera suya y de nadie más, empezó a gemir levemente al sentir rozar el aire del peliblanco sobre su cuerpo y gimió más cuando el miembro erecto del peliblanco rozó su vagina y una mano de el sobre su órgano intimo le confirmaba lo estrecha que era al estimularla, Kagome empezó a sentir miedo, pero luego los apartó al sentir como ese largo órgano masculino se introdujo dentro de ella.

Al principio le dolió un poco y eso se dejó ver cuando cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pero luego comenzó a hacer un movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como un sube y baja, sintiendo los labios de su intimidad apretar aquel erecto miembro y sentir esos masajes internos que la hicieron gemir casi gritando apoyó sus manos en el fornido pecho de InuYasha, el bailoteo de la pelinegra sobre el le provocaba una extraña sensación placentera que el tampoco experimentó nunca en su vida sintió , pero un gemido de dolor hizo que el peliblanco se detenga.

InuYasha : - ¿Estas bien?, ¿quieres que me detenga?-. Se aventuró a preguntar al ver que ella parecía haber hecho un gesto de dolor.

Kagome : - N-no... ¡aaaaah!, no, pa-pares, se... se siente un poco raro, pero... pero es ¡aaaaaah!, se siente muy rico-. Le rogó con una cálida mirada al peliblanco. –Solo quédate quieto unos segundos-. Gimoteó suplicándole

La pelinegra siguió con sus movimientos sobre el miembro del peliblanco como si fuera un ascensor que iba de arriba hacia abajo, el verla así tan sumisa, indefensa y gozando de algo que nunca experimentó y con su mirada perdida en aquellas extrañas sensaciones, lograron que sus deseos de poseerla se vuelvan aún mayor, se sentía tan expectante de poder complacerla en lo que ella deseara, en todo lo que ella quiera, se había enamorado de ella y de eso no habría lugar a dudas, daría todo por verla sumamente feliz, aunque eso signifique tener que separarse cuando el viaje llegue a su triste final y cada cual por su lado.

Luego la pelinegra se acostó de espaldas en la cama y se estiró toda sobre aquel mar de pliegues blancos de las sabanas que sucumbieron ante su cuerpo, el peliblanco cambió de preservativo y luego introdujo su duro miembro en aquella entrada y una nueva sensación de dolor volvió a invadir los nervios de Kagome, el gemido desesperado le dio a entender al peliblanco que le dolía y se detuvo, ella ya había enlazado sus brazos en la espalda y clavó sus uñas en ella al sentir esa invasión en su cuerpo, se quedó quieto unos instantes hasta que una mirada llena de ternura de la chica le dio a entender que no se detenga, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella con suma pasión y dulzura, ese beso que la hacía olvidar del dolor y sentir la verdadera pasión, logró introducir su erecto miembro hasta la mitad del órgano íntimo de ella y proseguir.

Se movía lenta y pausadamente, sacando y entrando suavemente su miembro del interior de la vagina de la pelinegra, que finalmente ese agudo dolor que sentía, se esfumara y no sea el de antes, se abrazó efusivamente a el una vez más a InuYasha como si fuera un cascanueces, se volvió a detener y nuevamente pensando que le hizo daño, pero al oír la agitada respiración y su corazón latir a pura potencia.

Kagome : - Por favor te lo repito, no te detengas y sigue más rápido-. Le susurró al oído

El peliblanco introdujo del todo su "herramienta" y sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y profundos, la pelinegra sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía como si fuera un vidrio estallar en miles de partículas, no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza y suspirar agitadamente con cada movimiento dentro de ella, sus nalgas se masajeaban y hundían en aquellas blancas sabanas, al abrir sus ojos pudo notar las brillantes gotas de sudor en el peliblanco, lo hacía ver totalmente hermoso para sus chocolates ojos y más cuando esa brillante mirada dorada se clavaban en sus ojos.

El peliblanco tuvo que taparle la boca por los altos gemidos de su pareja, hasta que aflojó un poco, pero otra embestida, la hizo arquear la espalda y su cuerpo rogó por más acorde a los movimientos del cuerpo de su amado peliblanco que la hacía sumamente feliz, la pelinegra le sacó la mano de su boca y su agitada respiración se hacía más sonora.

InuYasha : - Vaya que te gusta ser escandalosa-. Le murmuró al oído.

Kagome : - InuYasha-. Gimió con extrema suavidad.

Se sonrojó con sus propias palabras y bajó sus manos por aquella musculosa espalda llegando a ese perfecto y bien formado trasero, mientras sus gemidos se hacían sentir de sus labios húmedos, volvió a subir sus manos a la espalda de su amado y se quedó quieta por algunos instantes mientras el volvía a acomodarse, era obvio que ese placer no podía seguir prolongándose por más tiempo, la cosa estaba llegando a su final y solo era cuestión de segundos. Todo aquel pensamiento extraño se evaporó, su cuerpo tembló por última vez así como vibró, un largo gemido resonó cuando InuYasha volvió a unirse a su intimidad, el placer de ese orgasmo se hizo supremacía y llenó todo su interior con su esencia.

El peliblanco la miraba dulcemente, sus cuerpos brillaban con aquellas gotas de sudor, que iluminaban como pequeños diamantes sobre aquellos cuerpos desnudos, quería marcarla hasta el último sector de su cuerpo y demostrarle al mundo y a la galaxia entera que ella sería solamente y nada más que de el, que aquella chica inocente y que unas pocas malas lenguas la trataban de marimacho por su trabajo en los subtes, sean solo un recuerdo del pasado, que el sea el único que tenga ese placer y el amor al lado de ella, que gimiera, rogara o simplemente las tres cosas. Ella también deseaba que ese momento tan placentero que vivían sea eterno, para siempre, que el mundo aceptara ese amor y que no los separasen nunca, que ese amor... sea eternamente.

Volvió a arquear su espalda y dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre aquella mullida y blanda cama, le encantaba sentir esas embestidas y movimientos en su interior por parte de su amado y aceptar toda clase de cosas de su parte, caricias, besos, mordiscos en sus pechos, probar todo su cuerpo o saborearla simplemente a toda ella, el estar los dos unidos lo significaba todo, mezclaba esa ensalada de pasiones que los hacía sentir tan dichosos a los dos ¿acaso habría otra forma?, claro que no, pero pese a que el sexo lo era todo en ese momento, el amor que nació en ellos lo hacía muy difícil de poder decir cosas contrarias o malas opiniones

El peliblanco lanzó un gemido placentero y la pelinegra lo siguió, finalmente esa esencia masculina, que se vio retenida por aquella protección, tocó la campanada final. Luego el cayó como rendido sobre el cuerpo de Kagome y mientras sus respiraciones buscaban apaciguar su agitación, ella lo tenía abrazado aunque ya más suavemente, luego el se separó de ella quedando ambos de espaldas en la cama, se sacó el preservativo de su miembro y lo arrojó en un tacho junto al otro.

Se miraron y se sonrieron, esa cadena ya era difícil de poder romper, estaba soldada "¡habían hecho el amor!", la pelinegra apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco y el la abrazó, pudo escuchar su corazón latir, decirle cuanto la amaba realmente y quedarse así por siempre. Oyendo su corazón latiendo fuerte y seguir así por siempre a su lado. Ese amor que pareció separarlos por una mentira y un acto de maldad de Koharu, finalmente el destino lo selló cuando parecía que se negaba a aceptarlo, se sentía tan contenta y dichosa que pensó que no con Koga gozaría ni la tercera parte de lo que vivió ahora ni los días que estuvieron juntos en Brasil y en Buenos Aires.

Kagome : - Quiero estar siempre a tu lado-. Le susurró al oído

InuYasha : - Lo se y así será-. Le juró y la besó levemente.

Kagome e InuYasha se quedaron finalmente dormidos pronunciando esas palabras de amor, ese beso la hizo entrar en sus sueños más románticos de su vida, lo que siempre soñó, lo que siempre quiso, lo que siempre deseó, ahora lo tuvo, al hombre perfecto de su vida, ese amor de su vida, ese anillo que encaja perfectamente en su dedo y que sella el amor eterno.

Unos rayos de sol, dieron de lleno en los ojos del peliblanco que los abrió lentamente y vio que el día ya había comenzado, miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las 9 de la mañana, miró a su izquierda y vio a la pelinegra dormida profundamente a su lado y con una boba sonrisa dibujada en sus labios tras esa larga y placentera noche.

Más tarde, luego de desayunar, disfrutaban de un hermoso día de playa en aquellas blancas arenas y el cristalino mar, jugando con una pelota de fútbol al voley sobre aquellas cálidas aguas, lo de aquella noche quedará grabado para siempre en la memoria de esos dos enamorados.

Bueno, que talco, eeeh?!, que tal, finalmente lo hicieron y lo prometido es deuda, llegó el lemon y después vendrá más, pero por los capítulos finales, vaya noche se mandaron, el amor está sellado, pero solo la distancia los separará,... ¿sucederá eso? O el volverá a su lado? Mmmh, bueh eso averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo hasta entonces y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 13 (La canción) **

Luego de jugar en el mar, Kagome se acostó en su toalla, pero antes sacó de su cartera un anotador y un bolígrafo y empezó a anotar, InuYasha parecía intrigado por saber que anotaba, pero la pelinegra no lo dejó ver lo que anotaba, era una sorpresa que quería darle esa noche a modo de agradecerle el feliz momento que le hizo pasar aquella noche.

Al terminar de escribirla, y tras exprimir su cerebro para pensar cada palabra y letra, InuYasha no mostraba signos de intriga pese a que en un momento lo invadió, estaba sentado en su silla de playa y leyendo su libro favorito, la pelinegra dejó a un lado su anotador y su bolígrafo y se estiró de panza en la toalla y muy pegada a los pies de su novio que sonrió al verla, pero al mismo tiempo algo sonrojado al ver de atrás la micro bikini de su novia que seguía atrayendo miradas de todo aquel que pasaba, InuYasha notó que Kagome esbozó una coqueta sonrisa a un grupo de chicos que la miró, obvio que no le agradó, así que puso en acción sus actos de celos para llamar la atención de la pelinegra y hacerla sentir mal, eso era lo que más le gustaba, se levantó y se alejó de ella como si estuviera ofendido, sacó de su billetera un billete y fue hasta el bar a buscar un refresco, su actitud llamó la atención de la pelinegra al verlo ir sin siquiera avisarle ni mirarla y de inmediato supo lo que sucedió, el peliblanco pagó su coca cola y se alejó en el momento que Kagome quiso detenerlo, finalmente lo alcanzó cuando se paró a orillas del mar y lo detuvo.

InuYasha : - Digo,... ¿que no tienes cosas que hacer?, como coquetear con esos mirones-. Dijo con ironía y frunciendo sus cejas, luego se volteó a modo de ignorarla mientras bebía su gaseosa.

Kagome : - Oye, lo siento, no fue mi intención, perdóname-. Le suplicó abrazándolo por la espalda.

InuYasha la ignoró, seguía dándole la espalda pese a los ruegos de su novia

Kagome : - Anda, no seas malo. Perdóname, sabes que solo tengo ojos y sonrisas para ti-. Trató de defenderse y de disculparse.

InuYasha continuó ignorándola y bebiendo su coca cola, fue entonces que la chica le sacó la bebida de sus manos y cuando el peliblanco se volteó para reprocharle ella aprovechó a sellar sus labios carnosos en los de el y darle ese beso de demostrarle que aún lo ama. Kagome movía sus labios magistralmente sobre los de el, al mismo tiempo que entrelazó sus manos en la cintura de el y luego subió sus brazos entrelazándolos en el cuello del peliblanco, el jugaba con su lengua sobre la boca de Kagome y ella hacía lo mismo, la abrazó por la cintura enlazándola en sus fornidos brazos y pegándola contra el, al separarse, la brillante y seductora mirada de la pelinegra se pegó a la dorada de el, se rindió, no podía resistir esa dulce mirada de ella, sabía como tenerlo como no dejarlo ir, como no perder ese tesoro que ella quería para si, sabía como enamorar a ese hombre y como defenderse con ello.

Kagome sonrió mientras el peliblanco desvió su mirada hacia el mar, no estaba mal por lo que pasó recién, aún seguía perturbado por lo que pasará cuando terminen sus vacaciones y como es posible que ella ni lo haya notado, quizá los momentos felices que pasaron no le permitieron pensarlo, ni menos aquella noche, pudo sentir como ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de el y le acarició la nuca en señal de demostrarle su afecto y quizá perdonarla, vaya, ¿cuantas veces tendrá que hacerlo?, todas quizá, estaban enamorados y la canción que ella escribió para entonarle esa noche iba a demostrarlo seriamente que lo suyo con el iba muy en serio.

Las miradas que antes iban dirigidas hacia la pelinegra llena de romanticismo se cambiaron por odio, envidia y algo de rencor y maldiciones, tanto de hombres como de mujeres al verlos tan abrazados y juntos y por supuesto con románticos besos que ambos disfrutaban a pleno.

Llegado el atardecer noche, Kagome estaba buscando que ponerse ya tenía que estar bien sexy para esa ocasión tan especial y en silencio bajó al restaurante del hotel, donde esta vez fue ella la que preparó todo para dar el batacazo de esa noche. El peliblanco sale de bañarse y no ve a su novia en la habitación, le llamó enormemente la atención puesto que ella no es de ausentarse sin previo aviso, pero pensó que quizá haya ido abajo, se vistió rápidamente, se puso sus slip, un pantalón negro, una camiseta tipo chomba de color fucsia y unos zapatos de gamuza marrones, agarró la llave de la habitación, cerró todas las luces, aseguró la puerta y bajó hasta el restaurante. Recorrió ese decorado camino al restaurante, observando la cálida y espectacular noche brasileña, llegó al comedor al aire libre del hotel pero no encontró a su novia lo que si vio fue un escenario armado como para un recital. Uno de los camareros del hotel llevó a InuYasha a una mesa que daba justo frente al escenario. El peliblanco tomó asiento y se acomoda su larga cabellera, esperó a su novia pero no aparecía, hasta que un anunciador subió al escenario, primero en castellano y luego en portugués, anunció que una cantante iba a cantar un tema para el joven que estaba sentado en la mesa que daba al escenario, finalmente presentó a la chica que salió al escenario ante la atónita mirada del peliblanco, Kagome llevaba puesto un traje compuesto de un pantalón y una chaqueta de color blanco y una musculosa femenina de color negro con un volado doble y tejido muy fino en el escote, tenía puestas sandalias de color negro de taco medio grueso y mediano, todo le público presente la aplaudió y ella hizo una leve reverencia, tomó el micrófono y antes de cantar anunció unas palabras:

Kagome : - Este tema, quiero dedicárselo al hombre más maravilloso, hermoso y lindo que jamás haya conocido y se lo canto con todo mi corazón, espero les guste a todos también-. Anunció mirando con una tierna y resplandeciente sonrisa al peliblanco.

Kagome hizo una señal y la música empezó a sonar y todos bailaron a su ritmo, la canción es esta:

Miel sobre miel

Tus caricias otra vez

Vuelve a poner fuego liquido en mi piel

Je t´aime bombon

Oh oh ouhh ouoohh

Pam pata pam

Como truenos de tam tam

Nuestros pechos están sincronizados pom pam

Je táime bombon

Sed contra sed

hambre y ganas de comer

hoy me tienes fe

lo demás vendrá después

je t´aime bombon

Veo lo que ven  
los dos granos de cafe  
con los que iluminas  
el nuevo dia  
visto de color  
que hay en tus  
cambios de humor  
me perfumo en el  
olor de tu olor  
oh, mon cheri bombon

La pelinegra se acercó seximente al peliblanco y le acarició el mentón mientras bailaba cerca de el y seguía entonando su canción, luego lo hizo parar y bailar junto a ella (sigue la canción)

Mi talisman  
sabes bien y sientas mal  
eres mas letal  
que un conjuro de chaman  
je t'aime bombon  
Te voy detras  
igual que las  
huellas van  
no te pido mas  
que las migas que me das  
je t'aime bombon  
Fragil como un pez  
si no estas me apagare  
quero la semilla  
de tu sonrisa  
sin ti soy la flor  
que no da ningun olor  
dejame mirarte  
un poco mejor  
oh, mon petit  
Shala la la, la la la la  
por ti  
Shala la la, la la la la  
que si  
Shala la la, la la la la  
por ti  
Shala la la, la la la la  
aqui  
muero un dia mas  
Esa boca que va de  
amarga  
y sabe a miel  
se que la tendre  
solo para mi, lo se  
je t'aime bombon  
Veo lo que ven  
los dos granos de cafe  
que me iluminan  
cuando me miras  
visto de color  
que hay en tus  
cambios de  
humor  
mi perfume es el  
olor de tu  
olor  
je t'aime bombon  
Shala la la, la la la la  
por ti  
Shala la la, la la la la  
que si  
Shala la la, la la la la  
por ti  
Shala la la, la la la la  
aqui  
Shala la la, la la la la  
por ti.

Los aplausos resonaron más fuerte que el chocar de las olas del mar, pero más aún cuando la pareja se besó apasionadamente, el peliblanco estaba sumamente feliz por la sorpresa de su novia que le dio la alegría más grande que el se haya imaginado y después de aquella noche de sexo, para ella fue lo mejor no solo por que ese tema reflejó en sus sentimientos lo que siente hacia el, si no que es una de las tantas formas de decirle gracias por todo, estaremos juntos por siempre.

Después del recital volvieron a compartir otra cena juntos, se sirvieron una ensalada de camarones, juguetearon como si le dieran de comer a un bebé el uno al otro, es decir, InuYasha le dio en la boca de comer a Kagome y viceversa, ambos reían divertido y aunque se hayan llevado todos los aplausos seguían las miradas de odio y envidia por parte de algunos jóvenes que no les agradaba la feliz pareja por que se enamoraron de ellos.

InuYasha se manchó sus boca con unas migas de camarones y la pelinegra aprovechó esa ocasión

Kagome : - Oye, te manchaste los labios-. Le dijo casi riéndose

InuYasha : - Uff, que vergüenza-. Bufó molesto agarrando la servilleta para secarse su boca

Kagome : - No te preocupes, yo me encargo de limpiarte-. Dijo riendo

InuYasha : - Bueno hazlo rápido-. Le exigió

La pelinegra aprovechó ese momento, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó en sus labios y no solo selló ese dulce beso, además logró limpiarle las migas de camarón que le quedaron en su boca, sonrió divertida y el igual y siguieron tranquilos con su cena luego de sus juegos.

Más tarde, regresaron al hotel tras una mágica noche vivida, otra más y van..., ambos estaban sumamente felices, mientras subían por uno de los ascensores, Kagome miró el anillo que le regaló InuYasha y esbozó una sonrisa boba en sus labios, se abrazó a su novio y juntos fueron a su habitación y sin mediar palabras se despojaron de sus ropas y se acostaron a dormir otra vez desnudos ambos. Durante unas 2 horas se besaron con suma pasión, ella estaba de espaldas en la cama y el encima de ella, la pelinegra gimió con aquellos cálidos labios del peliblanco besar su cuello, acariciaba y clavaba sus uñas en aquella enorme espalda, los susurros y gemidos de la pelinegra era música para los oídos del peliblanco igual que esa canción que aún retumbaba en la mente de el y que sería su más preciado tesoro en su memoria.

Kagome : - ¿Por qué será que siempre te gusta estar encima mío?-. Preguntó algo intrigada y con su vos agitada por el momento.

InuYasha : - Por que quiero verte de cerca, memorizar esa hermosa mirada tuya y sentir tu cuerpo tan lindo rozar el mi-. Le dijo con una voz varonil que la dejó estática.

La pelinegra parecía derretirse como hielo en el calor, sonrió ampliamente y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo apasionadamente, el correspondió a ese beso y otra mágica noche se vivió entre ellos. Kagome ese día fue la que dio el batacazo, no quiso ser menos ni quedarse rezagada, hasta ahora el le dio todos los lujos y ella quería recompensarlo y encontró la opción ideal, cantó bingo.

Todo parece indicar que van camino al altar sin tropiezos ni piedras en el camino, están sumamente enamorados y ese amor que sienten es más fuerte que todo lo conocido hasta ahora, solo y ojalá dure para siempre.

Bueno y va otro capi,... pido miles de perdones (gomen x 1000), por que repetí el capitulo 1 en el 12 U, es que andaba medio cansado y ni vi lo que hacía, pero aquí va otro capítulo, faltan pocos para terminar. Que temita se mandó Kagome, los y las fans de Fey ya habrán sacado ese tema al toque, bueno hasta la próxima, mil arigatos por sus reviews, ya estoy pensando en el próximo, en el que el deporte y el amor se unirán en uno. Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 14 (Una propuesta que puede complicar)**

Finalmente llegó el último día de vacaciones de Kagome e InuYasha en Brasil, toda la semana fue emocionante, romántica y muy divertida para la feliz pareja, aunque en el día de ayer se produjo un momento tenso cuando ambos sabían que debían separarse e ir cada uno por su lado, InuYasha ya lo había pensado de antemano, pero ella no, estaba tan sumida en su amor hacia el que no se había percatado de ello hasta que empezó la breve discusión.

_Flash back_

Kagome : - ¡No!, no lo acepto, de ninguna manera lo aceptaré-. Protestó enojada.

InuYasha : - Lo se, mi amor, pero debemos volver cada uno a nuestros lugares, pero regresaré a tu lado-. Le prometió tratando de consolarla

Kagome : - Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti, ni siquiera un momento-. Sollozó angustiada y se tapó su cara con sus manos

El peliblanco separó las manos de la cara de la chica y la abrazó fuertemente, la pelinegra apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de el y lloraba angustiosamente y lo abrazó efusivamente, aquel atardecer con el sol casi ocultándose en lo lejano del mar, aún ambos estaban con sus mallas, ya que estaban disfrutando de sus últimas horas en Brasil, pero ese pequeño momento de angustia lo estropeó un poco, kagome se sentía tan dichosa y feliz de estar abrazada a su pareja y oír los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos le provocaba un aire de enamoramiento en su interior que la reconfortaba, separó sus manos de el solo para acomodarse su provocativa bikini negra amarilla y lo volvió a abrazar, levantó su rostro para toparse con la dorada mirada del peliblanco, ella acarició su larga cabellera blanco plateada con una de sus suaves manos y esa penetrante mirada de oro sobre sus marrones ojos, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pongan carmesí y que sus labios busquen los de el, sentir esos cálidos besos le daban ganas de desprender un mar de lagrimas, no soportaba la sola idea de dejarlo ir así nomás sin antes presentar batalla por el, la pelinegra lo besaba con tanta pasión, que su respiración pedía un descanso, pero ella no quería, hasta que tuvo que ceder. InuYasha tampoco tenía ganas de dejarla ir, pero esas cosas malas del destino lo hicieron.

InuYasha : - No te preocupes, nada ni nadie nos va a separar-. Le prometió sonriéndole.

Kagome : - Eso espero, por que no voy a soportar perderte-. Le dijo susurrándole en un sollozo.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

_End Flash back_

Kagome empacaba sus cosas junto a InuYasha que también preparaba sus cosas para emprender el retorno a la Argentina, Kagome en parte extrañaba su trabajo en los subtes porteños, pero a partir de pasado mañana volverá con ellos, donde empezó su gran aventura en el país sudamericano y su travesía amorosa con InuYasha y no solo a su trabajo, también a sus compañeros quienes ya seguramente la extrañaba, Kagome les llevará algunos suvenires de Brasil a modo de demostrarles su amistad a todos.

Esa noche compartieron su última cena a modo de despedida de la hermosa ciudad norteña del Brasil, para Kagome esas vacaciones fueron lo más hermoso que le pudo pasar en su vida y al peliblanco le quedará la misma sensación de unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Al día siguiente ambos ya estaban en el aeropuerto llegada la noche, Kagome estaba algo triste por tener que irse, iba a extrañarlo, pero al lado de InuYasha eso se le iba quedando en el pasado, no quería separarse de el ni un solo segundo ya que cuando pisen suelo argentino, a los 2 días deberán separarse e ir cada uno por su lado, pero ella ni se imaginaba lo que el peliblanco planeó para darle la sorpresa de su vida.

En el avión, InuYasha terminaba de leer su libro en el mismo momento en que Kagome se sacaba los auriculares de su MP3 , ya que les traían lo que habían pedido y tal cual como ocurrió la primera vez, otra azafata miraba con ojitos brillantes al peliblanco cosa que a Kagome no le agradaba en lo absoluto, carraspeó mirándola fieramente y o se quedó callada

Kagome : - Pregunto... ¿No tienes que atender a los pasajeros y la cocina, que andar coqueteando con mi marido?-. Dijo mirando burlonamente pero a la vez amenazante a la aeromoza, que despacito se fue sin chistar ante la réplica de la pelinegra.

InuYasha : - Oye, no estaba haciendo nada malo, vaya que eres terrible-. Aseguró totalmente asombrado por la actitud de la pelinegra

Kagome : - Así soy, ya te dije que no voy a dejar que una aeromoza me quite lo que quiero y si no te gusta, aguántate, por que voy a defenderte aunque tenga que armar miles de escándalos-. Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y encarándolo para dejarle bien en claro que el es solo de ella.

InuYasha guardó su libro haciendo un gesto de decir "vaya mujer me ha tocado" y es así, Kagome podrá ser muy dulce, apasionada y hasta sensual a veces, pero que es celosa y cuidadora de lo que ama, es terriblemente severa en eso. La pelinegra guardó si MP3 en su cartera y junto al peliblanco se aprestaban a deleitar el pequeño delivery que pidieron. La azafata miraba desde lo lejos con rencor a la pelinegra y maldecía por lo bajo, realmente para algunas mujeres, que otras sean tan celosas las enfurece y más si están con un hombre atractivo que las volvería locas con solo mirarlas y así era la pareja de Kagome y no iba a permitir que una simple aeromoza se lo saque de las manos sin antes darle una dura reprimenda en cuanto a retos.

Luego de 5 horas de viaje, llegan a Buenos Aires, eran las 3 de la mañana, el aeropuerto estaba casi vacío, la poca gente que había que esperaba a los familiares y amigos que llegaban del vuelo donde venían ellos y de otro que venía de España. Luego de salir de la aduana, Kagome corrió a abrazar a su abuela y luego la anciana le dio la bienvenida al peliblanco y le ofreció quedarse en su casa durante los 2 días, InuYasha no aceptó amablemente ya que no quería ser un estorbo, pero su novia lo obligó y ante eso tuvo que ceder e ir, la abuela reía ante las discusiones de aquellos 2 jóvenes enamorados y que de vez en cuando parecían tener sus diferencias. Al llegar a su casa, Kagome se sintió feliz, la extrañaba, cansada como estaba, corrió a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama ya que la extrañaba a mares. El peliblanco dejó el equipaje en el comedor y llevó el de ella a su cuarto, la pelinegra se lo agradeció dejándole una buena propina, un apasionado beso en su boca y una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Kaede : - Puedes quedarte en el sofá del comedor si quieres, querido-. Le ofreció la anciana

InuYasha : - Claro, muchas gracias, señora Kaede-. Agradeció amablemente

Kaede : - (rió) No me llames señora, solo dime Kaede, ya eres casi como de la familia-.

Kagome sonrió y aceptó en sus pensamientos las palabras de su abuela mientras dejaba su saco en su silla y su abuela se retiraba a su cuarto, el peliblanco se recostó sobre el final de la cama de Kagome mirando hacia el techo, cuando se percató que ella se estaba sacando su camisa y su pollera, medio avergonzado se levantó y se aprestaba a irse al sofá del comedor, donde Kaede ya le había armado su cama en el amplio sofá del comedor, la pelinegra lo miró y lo atajó con su pollera a medio bajar y su blanco sostén al descubierto.

Kagome : - Donde crees que vas??, me viste tantas veces desnuda y ahora huyes?¡-. preguntó casi con admiración y con gesto incrédulo de no creerle nada de excusas.

InuYasha : - Es que te estás cambiando y no quiero ser un estorbo-. Se excusó tratando de zafar.

Kagome : - No te creo nada-. Le rezongó

La pelinegra lo agarró de un brazo y lo entró en su dormitorio.

InuYasha : - Oye, estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir, ya déjame ir-. Insistió

Kagome : - ¡No!, esta noche dormirás conmigo-. Replicó insistiendo ahora ella.

El peliblanco cayó sentado en la cama y la pelinegra se sacó su pollera del todo y sus sandalias, quedando solamente con su lencería de color blanco y se le tiró encima a InuYasha, que trató de zafarse de ella, pero le fue imposible, la pelinegra lo tenía aprisionado con su cuerpo y sus brazos y aunque a el no le sería difícil quitársela de encima por su gran fuerza, decidió seguirle el juego a la pelinegra, InuYasha fingía decirle cosas feas y ella le divertía mientras le sacaba su chomba verde a rayas muy finas naranjas y amarillas, forcejeó para que no la aviente lejos, pero no pudo impedirlo.

Kagome lo tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarlo con toda la pasión que aún le quedaba dentro suyo y que era interminable, el peliblanco cedió ante el acoso de su mujer y sin mediar palabra alguna dejó que la pelinegra desabrochara sus pantalones y que ella misma se los quite. Otra noche de pasión y locura desenfrenada, a InuYasha le gustaba tener una novia tan apasionada como ella y que sepa darle todo lo que el requiere en una mujer y todo hombre también, que no solo sea sexo, si no amor, fidelidad y por sobre todas las cosas pasión.

Al día siguiente, Kagome salió para su trabajo y fue alegremente recibida por sus compañeros de subtes, les entregó a cada uno las cajas de bombones brasileños que les llevó y todos se lo agradecieron, ella recibió muchos regalos en los días de su cumpleaños que le festejaron sus compañeros aparte de su afecto.

Kagome fue a cambiarse su ropa civil por su uniforme, de nuevo sus pantalones grises, su camisa de manga corta celeste, sus zapatos negros y sus guantes, también su cinturón con las llaves de los trenes, firmó la planilla y vio con emoción que una vez más le tocó el tren E, el que ella tanto quería y anhela, subió al tren que la esperaba y chilló despacito de emoción.

Mientras Kagome estaba en su trabajo, InuYasha visitó su antiguo lugar de trabajo y fue bien recibido por Kikyo, quien lo abrazó emocionada y charlaron sobre toda la travesía en Brasil, menos lo intimo ya que eso quedará bajo caja fuerte de 100 llaves, el también llevó regalos y justamente una caja de garotos, para ella era lo más tradicional de traer del país brasileño.

Mientras Kagome cumplía su segunda vuelta en los subtes de su trabajo, un hombre preguntó por ella, era alto y delgado, de cabello corto marrón y ojos negros, era mas o menos cuarentón y vestía un traje gris, camisa blanca y una corbata azul y zapatos negros. Esperó a que llegue Kagome, los compañeros de Kagome lo miraban con desconfianza aunque el hombre esté bien presentado y lleve un maletín de ejecutivo.

Cuando Kagome arribó a la estación cabecera de Primera Junta, el hombre se dirigió hacia la cabecera del tren y cuando todos los pasajeros bajaron, Kagome hizo lo mismo, fue entonces cuando el hombre la paró y preguntó si la persona que buscaba era ella.

Hombre : - Disculpe, ¿es usted la señorita Kagome Higurashi?-. Preguntó amablemente

Kagome : - Si, señor ¿Quién es usted y para que me busca?-, Preguntó algo nerviosa e intrigada mientras cerraba la puerta de madera de la cabina del conductor.

Hombre : - No se alarme, me llamo Rubén Mannara, soy dueño de MusicWorld Records, la he escuchado cantar allá en Brasil y créame que me dejó impactado su voz, si acepta aquí le dejo mi tarjeta-. Dijo el hombre dejándole una pequeña tarjeta de papel con el numero de su celular y de su oficina donde trabaja.

La MusicWorld Records, era la más grande empresa de cantantes y discos, todos los cantantes famosos que hoy son furor, salieron de esa empresa, Kagome estaba asombrada ¿acaso estaba soñando?, ¡No!, claro que no, no estaba soñando, vino el mismísimo dueño la famosa empresa disquera a verla para proponerle ser la cantante más popular y famosa del mundo, Kagome guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camisa y muy sonriente salió del tren. 3 de sus compañeros que estaban en otro tren que estaba por ser llevado al deposito para ser examinado escucharon todo y pensaron que ese hombre vino a llevársela y no sospechaban mal, al parecer todo empezaba a complicarse, si InuYasha se enteraba quien sabe como reaccionaría, pero aún ella no definió que hacer, por ahí el se lo tomaba a bien y no habría ningún tipo de complicaciones, así que esa tarde, cuando ella salga de su trabajo lo irá a visitar.

Llegado el mediodía, Kagome estaba almorzando, y sus compañeros que estaban junto a ella, le preguntaron a que había ido ese hombre que habló con ella?, Kagome les dijo que no era nada y que solo fue un ofrecimiento que no sabe si aceptará. Luego de almorzar, fue sola hasta un lugar solitario y llamó desde su celular al señor Mannara diciéndole que irá a visitarlo esa misma tarde.

Mannara : - De acuerdo, te espero aquí a la hora que salgas de tu trabajo-. Dijo el hombre con un tono sonriente de amabilidad.

Kagome : - De acuerdo, lo veré a eso de las 9 de la noche, salgo de mi trabajo a las 8-. Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A la tarde, Kagome salió de su trabajo y fue a visitar al señor Mannara a su despacho, Kagome llega al inmenso edificio luego de bajar de un taxi y entró, se anunció ante las recepcionistas y una le indicó que debe subir al décimo piso. Mientras tanto, InuYasha había ido a buscar a Kagome a su trabajo, pero uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le dijo que ella salió de allí con rumbo desconocido, el peliblanco se deprimió un poco, quería invitarla a cenar, aunque se extrañó mucho cuando el compañero de trabajo en los subtes le dijo que un hombre vino a verla, al rato InuYasha recibió una llamada anónima anunciándole donde estaba Kagome y sin perder tiempo salió en búsqueda de ella ya que todo podía irse por la borda.

En la inmensa y enorme oficina, Kagome estaba reunida con el señor Rubén Mannara y otros dos hombres, estaba nerviosa y algo asustada, pero el hombre se mostró lo más amigable y amable, el hombre presentó a sus compañeros ante ella, que le estrecharon la mano, eran Eduardo García y Fernando Viáfara.

Mannara : - Bien, las razones por las que te cité, son por las que te mencioné en el subte y es que queremos convertirte en una famosa cantante, puedes renunciar a ese simple trabajo, tienes una voz excepcional y tienes una vos magnifica aparte de componer muy buenas canciones, si firmas con nosotros cumpliremos tu deseo si quieres-. Le propuso amablemente el hombre

Kagome : - Gracias-. Gimoteó tímidamente

El señor García le acercó una carpeta con unos papeles y un bolígrafo

E. García : - Este sería tu contrato con nosotros y con la disquería MusicWorld Records, te haremos muy famosa, pero cuando firmes pasarás a ser "Aome Dance" y no más Kagome Higurashi, serás la revelación de la música, pero deberás dejar todo para tus giras, incluye a tu novio si es que tienes, que dices, aceptas?- preguntó el hombre.

Otro, otro capitulo... todo parece ir bien, los romances siguen como si nada pero... ta, ta tan ta tan tanque pasará?? Kagome aceptará el contrato por convertirse en una popular y famosa cantante después de jurarle amor a InuYasha? O no aceptará?, bueno averígüenlo pronto, arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 15 (Heridas profundas)**

Kagome no sabía que hacer su cabeza daba vueltas como una calesita, si firmaba sabía que debía renunciar a todo y eso le causaría un enorme dolor a ella y a InuYasha, Mannara miraba impaciente la decisión de la pelinegra a ver que hacía mientras sus pensamientos seguían sumergidos en un mar de indecisiones, no solo causaría dolor en InuYasha, si no que además dejaría muy mal a sus compañeros de trabajo en la línea A de subtes, pero como le dijo Mannara, era preferible ganar mucho dinero a vivir de un sueldo manejando trenes subterráneos y supuestamente la amistad no le pagaría sus costos de vida pero causaría un gran agujero difícil de cerrar, una vez más miró los papeles y luego a los 3 hombres.

Decidida a todo, tomó el bolígrafo y firmó.

Mannara sonrió ampliamente, acababa de ganar otra estrella famosa del rock, pero Kagome acababa de firmar lo que es su sentencia de muerte tanto con InuYasha como la amistad con sus amigos del subte y los suyos, que cuando se enteren no la recibirán con buenos ojos ni con caras de buenos amigos, cuando se enteren de lo que hizo.

InuYasha llegó al inmenso estudio de música y discográfica y vio a Kagome salir muy sonriente acompañada de Mannara quien la despidió estrechándole la mano, estaba resplandeciente.

InuYasha : - ¡Kagome!-. La llamó.

Ambos voltearon a verlo, pero las palabras de la pelinegra dejaron helado al peliblanco

Kagome : - Disculpa, pero ahora no puedo-. Dijo y se alejó en un remís particular.

InuYasha se quedó más que helado, acaso...¡¿Lo ignoró?!, furioso iba a abalanzarse contra Mannara que entraba, pero 2 policías lo detuvieron y evitaron que cometiera un asesinato, se zafó y se fue a la casa de Kagome a pedir explicaciones, al llegar se armó una discusión muy fuerte.

InuYasha : - Oye, ¿por qué me ignoraste?, ¿qué pasó?-. le pedía desesperado una explicación

Kagome : - No puedo decírtelo, solo se que mañana debo despedirme de mis compañeros de la línea A de subtes, déjame sola-. Se alejó de el y se encerró en su cuarto, pero InuYasha se lo impidió bloqueándole la puerta con su cuerpo.

InuYasha : - No, no me iré hasta saber que pasa, ¿por qué de repente mandas todo a la basura sin razón alguna?, ¿qué pasó, que te propuso ese tipo?-. preguntaba muy alterado

Kagome ¡ES ASUNTO MIO!-. Gritó empujándolo fuera de su cuarto y trabando la puerta.

Tanto su abuela como el estaban muy confundidos, la actitud de Kagome había cambiado mucho ese día y ahora todo parecía derrumbarse, ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto llorando sobre su almohada, sabía que cuando firmó esos papeles, sentenció a muerte su amor por InuYasha y la amistad con sus amigos del subte.

Al día siguiente, InuYasha regresó a los Estados Unidos a dedicarse a su nuevo trabajo, mientras Kagome renunciaba a su trabajo en los subtes, de más está decir que el desprecio hacia ella de sus ahora ex compañeros fue muy notorio y más cuando les explicó los por que de su renuncia a los antiguos trenes porteños y aunque intentaron convencerla de una y mil maneras de que se quede no hubo forma, Kagome firmó los papeles de su renuncia y no se despidieron de ella, estaban muy mal por su partida y eso que lo intentaron todo para que se quede. Mannara acompañó a Kagome hasta los estudios de MusicWorld Records tras verla que estaba muy triste, mal y amargada ante la agria despedida de sus compañeros que no le dijeron cosas bonitas ni mucho menos una despedida como ella hubiera querido que pasara.

En el auto, Kagome estaba más que triste no podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión de tristeza de los conductores de subtes de la línea A, la querían mucho y esa partida los destruyó y a ella también pero ahora tiene una nueva carrera y mientras anotaba en su anotador sus nuevas canciones para tratar de olvidar, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas se le desprendan de sus marrones ojos, Mannara trataba de consolarla.

Mannara : - No estés triste, se que fue un momento difícil tanto para ti como para ellos, pero ahora tienes un nuevo talento y te aseguro que se te pasará con el tiempo-. Le aseguró amablemente.

Mannara era un hombre con una parsimonia asombrosa, era muy bueno, amable y hasta gentil. Excepto cuando tenía que ponerse severo a la hora de sentenciar a los cantantes que no le darán ningún éxito a el y a su empresa aunque lo intenten 100 veces y no se esfuercen. Era casado y tenía 2 hijas.

Con el correr de los días, Kagome fue presentando canciones hasta convertirse en una popular y exitosa cantante, Mannara estaba feliz con ella, ahora la nueva "Aome Dance", era furor en sus temas, Mannara le aseguró que la semana que viene empezarán su gira por otros países: Chile, México y Estados Unidos serán los primeros.

Mientras otro protagonista en los Estados Unidos, renunciaba del todo a su carrera de médico para dedicarse a su nueva profesión como Jefe de un nuevo equipo en la categoría más popular de todo el país americano: el NASCAR. Su nuevo Equipo se llama Taisho Racing Sport, Tenía 3 autos a su disposición, los 3 son ford taurus y pintados de la misma forma : Naranja y blanco, así como patrocinador de Visteon (marca de electrónica) , los números de los tres autos eran: 67, 95 y el 51 pintados de amarillo dorado, sus nuevos pilotos serían probados el día de mañana para ser examinados en pruebas en el óvalo más popular de la ciudad de Florida en donde corre la categoría de autos techados, o sea en Daytona.

El también estaba triste y deprimido, cuando partió de Buenos Aires, ni siquiera cruzó palabra con la pelinegra ni se despidió de ella, sin embargo, la noticia sobre lo que hizo Kagome no tardó en llegar a oídos y ¿quien fue?, nada menos que Koharu ¡¡CÓMO??, si, leyeron bien, fue Koharu, quien logró escaparse del hospital neuropsiquiatrico donde estaba internada y al enterarse de todo, lo vociferó a InuYasha y a toda la familia y amigos de Kagome, por esa razón InuYasha pudo ubicarla en aquel edificio. Kikyo y Sango habían despertado un odio y rencor hacia Kagome por lo que hizo, no importaba si se convertía en una cantante famosa, no podía dejar así sufriendo a InuYasha así por que si y aunque juntas cooperaron para recapturar a Koharu y volver a llevarla al hospital psiquiátrico, eso no aplacaba su enojo.

Antes de partir de gira, Kagome quiso ir a visitar a su familia y a sus amigos en Japón, Mannara aceptó y la acompañaría al país nipón acompañados por el señor García.

Al día siguiente, Kagome llegó a Japón acompañada de sus representantes, salió del aeropuerto en un auto alquilado por el señor Mannara y fueron a su casa, allí su familia compartía un almuerzo tranquilo junto a la familia de InuYasha y a amigos de Kagome.

Al llegar, la pelinegra subió emocionada las escaleras del jardín inmenso de su casa, pero no se esperaba el recibimiento que le esperaba. Al llegar abrió la puerta y escuchó las voces alegres de su familia y las visitas hablar muy placidamente.

Se dirigió al comedor y saludó sonriente, pero esa sonrisa se le borró por una expresión de espanto y asombro al ver el silencio y la punzante y asesina mirada de los presentes, caminó hacia ellos, pero su padre, su madre y su pequeño hermano Sota se levantaron y se marcharon sin dirigirle la palabra, luego haciendo lo mismo, se fueron la familia Taisho y sus amigos dejándola sola y sin decirle ni jota, Kagome gritó si les pasaba algo, todos la miraron y siguieron su marcha sin mirarla ni hablarle, hasta que Kagome explotó

Kagome : - ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?!, ¿ACASO NO SE AGUANTAN QUE SEA EXITOSA?-. gritó furiosa.

Su padre se abalanzó sobre ella con la intención de darle un enorme escarmiento por su insolencia.

Asato : - ¡Como te atreves a hablarnos así, ¡maldita desgraciada!-. Replicó furioso y si no fuera por que su esposa Naomí lo detuvo, le hubiera pegado a su hija.

Luego ambos se fueron, Kagome cayó de rodillas y lloró amargamente, había perdido a sus amigos y a su familia y... a su amado, aunque quizá sea todo lo que le quede aunque no pueda ir a verlo por su contrato en un año. Corrió hasta el auto donde estaban Mannara y García esperándola, toda su familia y amigos la espiaban desde la ventana de la casa, como se marchaba triste y dolorida.

Mannara y García notaron enseguida la enorme angustia de Kagome y aunque a ninguno le gustaba la idea, Mannara le propuso romper el contrato ya que ella no se veía nada bien y no querían traerle problemas, Kagome le dijo que de ninguna manera lo aceptaría, que todo seguiría tal cual está la cosa aunque se gane el odio de todos, así y todo, Kagome le pidió a Mannara regresar a la Argentina para seguir proyectando las giras de sus recitales, García y Mannara se mostraban contentos al ver el entusiasmo de Kagome, aunque los 3 por dentro sentían pena mutua el uno por el otro, aunque el de ellos era compartido hacia la ahora "Aome Dance".

En el avión, les esperaban otra extenuantes horas de viaje hasta el país sudamericano. En tanto, en Daytona (Florida, Estados Unidos), la popular categoría NASCAR, ensayaba con vistas a su primer carrera de la temporada, el equipo de InuYasha terminaba de armar sus autos en el box donde los equipos atendían a las máquinas que se aprestarán a los ensayos previos a la carrera que se correrá en pocos días, el equipo de InuYasha contaba con un enorme grupo de mecánicos y asistentes para la atención de los vehículos y mientras el peliblanco atendía en la casilla de mando del equipo que le corresponde, su notebook, escuchaba de fondo como el rugir de algunos motores de autos de NASCAR, daban la señal que estaban a punto de partir hacia la pista. InuYasha seguía muy triste y deprimido, hacía muchos días que no sabía nada de su amada Kagome n por que no le dejó ni un número de teléfono para localizarla ya que no vive más con su abuela, ahora se independizó totalmente desde que se inició como estrella de rock, finalmente, uno de los jefes de asistentes del equipo de InuYasha le avisa que el primer auto ya estaba listo para ser lanzado a pista, junto a los otros 4 que estaban en las calles de boxes listos para partir a pista, l auto 67 salió a la dicha zona y aguardó atrás de los otros autos, al mismo tiempo que otro grupo de 12 autos se dirigía hacia el lugar, el parque automotor comprendía 50 autos en total, pero solo 43 de ellos podrán tomar parte en la popular carrera de Daytona.

Mientras el primer auto del equipo rodaba por a pista, luego de que los otros 4 terminaran sus 10 giros de pruebas antes de que los 50 autos formen parte de las pruebas restantes, los mecánicos tenían problemas con el tercer auto, ya que una manguera de aceite de había roto y complicó al auto 51 antes de su salida, mientras el otro ya estaba en la calle de los boxes aguardando su turno.

Más tarde y casi al anochecer, las pruebas habían concluido, InuYasha se mostró muy satisfecho con el trabajo realizado por sus pilotos y todo su equipo, sus 3 autos terminaron entre los 10 primeros lugares de los 50 que participaron.

Los días siguieron su curso y la gira de Kagome en los Estados Unidos se acercaba, al igual que la popular carrera del NASCAR en Daytona para su prueba de 500 millas (250 vueltas); Kagome desde su lujosa casa en el porteño barrio de Núñez, empacaba sus cosas para ir a su gira, y uno de los lugares será en Miami. Mannara ya se había comunicado con ella para avisarle que ya compró los billetes del avión y que la banda ya se encuentra en los Estados Unidos, cuando cortó el teléfono se puso a hojear el periódico y leyó algo que la sorprendió del todo, hacía tanto que no sabía de el, pero ahora que se enteró que renunció a su carrera de médico para dedicarse a formar un equipo en el automovilismo norteamericano y en la categoría más popular de todo el país yanqui. Kagome estaba sorprendida y se quedó helada, no se explicaba como ni por que lo hizo, pero sospechaba que debió ser en algún ataque de locura después de su brusca separación, lo curioso era que toda su familia lo apoyó en esa decisión y por que la familia de Kagome no aceptó que ella sea cantante, ni mucho menos sus amigos que ahora todos ellos la hicieron un cero a la izquierda y esa herida no se le cerrará tan fácilmente, se sentía sola y quería estar con toda su familia, les mandó invitaciones para su concierto que hizo en Italia, pero ninguno acudió y eso la puso peor que peor. Kagome llamó a la oficina de Mannara y le hizo un pedido que el gentil hombre le aceptó con todo gusto y eso la hizo sonreír un poco, volvió a leer la noticia y acarició la foto del peliblanco y no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera de sus ojos, como lo extrañaba, tenía al esperanza de volver a verlo, ella aún lo quería pero le era muy duro todo debido a todas sus funciones que debía cumplir por su contrato. Luego de terminar de armar su equipaje, se fue a dar una ducha y a ponerse ropa más cómoda, ahora que tenía fama y fortuna, podía comprarse lo que quería, mientras se bañaba otro sueño triste le vino a la mente y era como extrañaba también a los trenes de la línea A de subtes y a sus compañeros, recordaba aquellos momentos de alegría y risas que compartió con ellos, aunque en sus primeros días le demostraron poco afecto, con el correr del tiempo, la aceptaron como una gran compañera y amiga, hasta el momento de su renuncia donde fieras miradas cambiaron todo, al salir del baño suspiró desganada, tenía toda la fama pero no le era suficiente, le faltaba algo y era cariño, amor y compañía, tenía ganas de dejar todo y volver a su vida anterior pero en concreto no era eso lo que incomodaba a su familia y a sus amigos, lo que les molestó era que haya herido tan cruelmente el corazón de InuYasha.

Kagome salió del baño tapada con una toalla azul en su cuerpo y otra pequeña del mismo color cubriéndole el pelo, se sentó en su cama mientras se secaba su azabache pelo y repentinamente miró su mesita de luz y vio la tarjeta con el número de teléfono y la dirección de InuYasha, dejó toalla pequeña sobre su cama y la tomó, miraba con sus cristalinos ojos a punto de soltar todas las lagrimas y pasó su mano izquierda por la tarjeta y luego se puso de pie y la guardó en una de sus carteras, en la que más usa para despejar dudas.

Kagome se vistió, se puso su lencería y buscó en su gran placard de ropa y sacó lo que iba a ponerse, se puso un pantalón blanco y una camisa femenina de manga corta de color rosa y unas sandalias de taco alto de color negro, agarró su cartera favorita, donde llevaba la dirección de su amado, y salió a la calle a dar un paseo, ya había terminado de empacar todas sus cosas y sacarse un enorme escollo de encima. En la calle caminaba tranquila cuando su celular sonó, atendió

Mannara : - Hola, Aome. Te llamo para informarte que la persona que la entrada ya fue a la dirección que solicitaste-. Le dijo amablemente.

Kagome : - Muchas gracias, señor Mannara no se como agradecerle todo lo que hace por mi-. Le respondió con un agradecimiento celestial.

Mannara : - No es nada, fuiste la que más éxito me has dado en mi vida y es justo que te recompense como mereces-. Dijo sonriente y agradecido.

Kagome se despidió de el, pero aún su tristeza perduraba dentro de ella, tenía la fe que el regalo que le mandó de sus frutos y el vaya a su concierto, mañana partirá a los Estados Unidos, súbitamente se encontró que estaba frente al lugar donde trabaja su abuela y decidió entrar, la mujer al reconocerla pidió un tiempo para estar con su nieta y se lo concedieron. Así se sentó en una mesa, la anciana llevó 2 vasos con jugo de naranja y unas masas dulces rellenas.

Kaede : - Dime, a que debo tu visita?-. Preguntó con indiferencia.

Kagome : - Verás abuela, necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo que me sucede y que me es difícil llevarlo-. Le dijo con su cabeza gacha y su voz triste.

Nuevo capi... Que será lo que Kagome quiere preguntarle a su abuela?? Será algo relacionado con InuYasha o con su fama??, averígüenlo pronto, pero lo que si, ese amor que parecía inquebrantable finalmente se rompió por una ¿mala decisión? de Kagome, se podrá recomponer la exitosa pareja? Aceptará Inu la invitación de Kagome?, porfis no paren de enviar reviews que los extraño, sigan dejando, los estoy esperando, arrivederchi y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 16 (Discusión)**

La anciana, intuyendo lo que su nieta iba a decirle, la interrumpió y le dijo

Kaede : - Intuyo lo que vas a decirme, pero déjame decirte que fue tu egoísmo y falta de atención a tu familia lo que en estos momentos te está ocasionando tanto dolor y sufrimiento, además de que mataste al amor que tenías-. Dijo la anciana

Kagome : - ¡¿Egoísta?! abuela, ¿crees que me volví así?-. Preguntó asombrada

Por la mirada que le dio su abuela, le dio a entender un si rotundo y eso de que mató al amor era cierto, ella dejó a su amado solo pro ser famosa, sabía que al momento de firmar esos papeles firmaría el fin de una amistad hermosa como la que vivió al lado del hombre que le dio todo el amor de su vida. Kagome jugueteaba con el sorbete de su jugo mientras se quedaba sumida en su pensamiento acerca de lo que habló con su abuela que la quitó de su reflexión.

Kaede : - Solo espero que algún día pienses lo que has hecho y me digas si eres feliz o no-. Dichas estas palabras, la anciana mujer se levantó y siguió con su trabajo atendiendo a la clientela, la pelinegra, comió algunas masas dulces, bebió todo su jugo y se fue.

Más tarde, siguió con su paseo y salió de una casa de comics muy conocida en el barrio centro -muy conocida por sus letras rojas-, allí compró algunos libros de anime para leer en su viaje y de paso firmó algunos autógrafos, ya que no faltó aquellos que la reconocieran, Mannara, que previamente había recibido una llamada de su cantante, cuando llegó vio a Kagome rodeada de fans que no dejaban de pedirle autógrafos, estacionó su auto y la llamó y sin dudarlo, la pelinegra subió rápidamente al auto, ayudada por el conductor y un custodio pudo zafar del acoso, a bordo del auto, se arregló su chaqueta y agradeció a Mannara por salvarla.

Mannara : - Te dije que te haría famosa-. Le dijo con una sonrisa picara y como cargándola por lo acontecido recientemente

Kagome : - ¡Si!, gracias, realmente nunca llegué a esperar esto y supera todo lo que previne-. Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Pero su sonrisa no era del todo emocionante aún seguía triste por dentro, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, aún no podía sacarse esa espina que tanto le duele, ella desea verlo, pero sabe que sus compromisos se lo impiden, una vez más pensó en las palabras de su abuela y que tanto le pesaban como miles de kilos de plomo en su corazón

Kagome : - Señor Mannara, quisiera saber si antes de partir puedo hacer una llamada a mi familia-. Preguntó con tristeza y como un suplicio.

Mannara : - Claro que puedes, eso no te está prohibido, solo lo que el contrato dice-. Dijo con amabilidad.

Kagome sonrió y esa noche antes de partir realizará esa llamada a su familia, ella quiere demostrar que no es egoísta ni que dejó de quererlos solo por que ahora sea famosa y con fortuna, esbozó una sonrisa y miraba por la ventanilla del auto, mientras iban al edificio de discos de la MusicWorld Records ya que debían tratar el tema de sus recitales en los Estados Unidos.

Llegada la noche, Kagome ensayaba los temas que durante toda la tarde escribió en su anotador musical y los escribió con tanto esmero, pero mucha tristeza rondaba dentro suyo, su familia volvió a ignorarla y cuando ella los llamó le cortaron el teléfono en la cara y eso la puso más triste aún. Mannara y su gente estaban entusiasmadísimos, sabe que el éxito en Miami está asegurado y más cuando recibió una llamada desde allá anunciándole que las entradas estaban totalmente agotadas y la recaudación superó todo lo previsto.

Al día siguiente, Kagome ya estaba a bordo del avión, junto a Mannara y un grupo de colaboradores; antes de su partida firmó varios autógrafos antes de abordar su vuelo hacia la caribeña ciudad de Miami donde será su recital. Mientras tanto, en su casa lujosa, Un joven de cabello blanco plateado, revisaba los planos y sus anotaciones de su escudería del NASCAR.

Al terminar su desayuno, se asomó por la ventana de su casa y miró el espectacular y soleado amanecer y el inmenso jardín de su casa, caminó hasta la mesa de su amplio comedor y cuando guardaba las cosas en su bolso para emprender su marcha hacia la pista de Daytona, encontró el sobre que recibió ayer a la tarde, por estar agobiado por su trabajo, decidió abrirlo esa misma mañana, se encontró una sorpresa, dentro había una entrada para el recital de Kagome en uno de los enormes parques de diversiones de Orlando, el de Universal Estudios, y nada menos que en primera fila frente al escenario. Frunció el ceño y miró con desprecio la invitación, la metió en el sobre y la arrojó por el aire sin mirar donde cayó, había caído dentro de su bolso sin que se entere, lo cerró y se marchó en su auto rumbo hacia la ciudad de Daytona en Orlando, donde otra vez los autos de la popular categoría realizarán sus pruebas, pero además se presentarán los de la segunda categoría del NASCAR, la Gran National Series.

Al llegar vio la gran cola de camiones con los equipos de la categoría de autos techados, algunos ya estaban dentro y preparando los chasis, carrocerías y todos los elementos para realizar otro día de cansadores ensayos y pruebas con vistas a la popular carrera a desarrollarse en pocos días, el peliblanco estacionó su vehículo y se dirigió a su box donde su equipo ya había arribado y estaban preparando los autos y sus pilotos se estaban cambiando en los trailers del equipo.

Más tarde y mientras el calor veraniego de Daytona resplandecía sobre la pista, InuYasha pensaba en la entrada recibida y no podía creer como Kagome podía tener tanta cara de mandarle una, después de semejante desprecio que le hizo y todo por ser famosa. InuYasha pensó que cuando regrese a su casa la romperá en mil pedazos y de paso le dedicará algunas cositas, lo que calmó su ira fue ver que sus 3 autos lograron tiempos excelentes y terminar dentro de los 5 primeros y uno terminó segundo, todo el equipo de mostró feliz y con esto tiene la moral alta para ganar la gran y primer carrera del NASCAR en Daytona.

A la noche, InuYasha fue al hotel donde rentó una habitación, ese hotel era de una conocida y famosa cadena de lujosos hoteles; cuando dejó el bolso en su cama y encendió la televisión y justo estaban dando la noticia de la llegada de Kagome y de su recital, de mal humor tomó el control remoto y lo apagó y salió al pasillo, pero justamente y como si el destino lo hubiera querido, se la encontró frente a frente cuando se dirigía hacia los ascensores, ella se quedó fría y estática y ni hablar de el, pero finalmente se armó de valor y con una punzante y fiera mirada le arrojó la entrada, estrellándola contra el pecho de la pelinegra.

InuYasha : - Nunca más me vuelva a invitar a sus recitales, señorita Aome Dance. Aquí le devuelvo su regalito-. Dijo con una burla de pocos amigos.

Kagome lanzó un leve grito de dolor y miró la entrada con tristeza y extendió su mano para devolvérsela sin decirle ni media palabra, InuYasha la miró más enojado, agarró al entrada y la arrojó al suelo.

InuYasha : - ¡No la quiero!-. Le gritó fuertemente

Kagome : - ¿Por que haces esto?, es un regalo que te hago para que vengas a verme-. Dijo compungida y triste

InuYasha se le acercaba, estiró sus brazos y estrelló sus manos contra la pared rodeándola entre ellos, su dorada mirada se clavó en la de ella, pero demostraba odio, rabia y enojo. Luego bajó su cabeza y la liberó.

Dio unos pasos y ella lo siguió

InuYasha : - ¡NO ME SIGAS!-. le volvió a gritar – ¡Eres de lo peor!-. Gimoteó sollozando y se sentó de frente a la puerta de los ascensores, Kagome se le acercó y apoyando sus suaves manos en sus rodillas, se agachó frente a el.

Kagome : - Sabes, a mi me duele mucho tener que separarme de ti, pero entiende que mis giras me prohíben, pero mira encontrarás a otra chica a quien amar tanto como lo has hecho conmigo, he vivido muy gratos recuerdos contigo, fuiste lo más maravilloso que tuve, eres muy guapo y bueno y encontrarás a otra muy pronto-. Se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

InuYasha : - ¿Por qué?- Preguntó entre sollozos y con su cara escondida entre sus pelos

Kagome : - ¿qué?-.

InuYasha : - ¡¿Por que me diste ese beso?!, ¡QUE ASCO!-. gritó levantándose y quitando bruscamente las manos de Kagome de sus piernas

Kagome . - ¿A- Asco?-. dijo triste y sorprendida.

InuYasha : - ¡Si!, ¿por qué diablos me diste el beso de Judas?-. Le dijo casi con vehemencia

Kagome : - ¿Be-beso de Judas?-. balbuceó más sorprendida

InuYasha : - ¡Si, ese beso frío y de muerte que tu acabas de darme fue el beso de Judas!, eres la persona más egoísta, mal agradecida e hipócrita que he visto, ¿todo ese romanticismo era fingido? O que?, ya tenías en mente esta sucia treta-. Le dijo desafiándola fieramente

Kagome : - Yo no planee nada de esto, ya te dije, mi contrato me tiene loca-. Dijo casi al borde del llanto – Yo no quise herirte y no quiero pelear-. Sollozó

InuYasha : - ¡YO NO PELEO!!, solo digo lo que pienso y la realidad, es que ya te aburrí? O te encontraste a alguien mejor para meterte en la cama con el-. Espetó enojado

Kagome : - Ya cállate, eres un idiota!!-. Gritó furiosa

La pelinegra le dio una soberbia y ruidosa bofetada, le dolió más a ella que a el, eso era jurable, el peliblanco se tomó la mejilla y rió maliciosamente.

InuYasha : - Anda, eso es, golpéame, dame otra, ya que me importa, esos golpes no se comparan con lo que estoy sintiendo por dentro, las puñaladas que me clavaste y todo por tu culpa, eres la mujer más despreciable y sin corazón que he visto. Cambias de sentimientos como el viento que trae sol y al rato tormentas y viceversa eres una...-. Sus palabras volvieron a ser interrumpidas cuando la pelinegra volvió a darle otra bofetada en el mismo lugar, ella se largó a llorar.

InuYasha volvió a sobarse el lugar donde la pelinegra le pegó, sus ojos dorados estaban ocultos en su flequillo blanco plateado y lanzó un suspiro, presionó el botón de uno de los ascensores y se agachó, tomó la entrada y en un silencio sombrío y fantasmagórico, rompió en mil pedazos la entrada justo cuando llegó el ascensor, subió en el, presionó el botón de cerrar las puertas y al elevar su mirada, veía como la imagen de una triste Kagome desaparecía tras esas metálicas puertas corredizas. La pelinegra se agachó y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, miró la entrada hecha trizas y se maldijo una y mil veces, cuando escuchó la voz de Mannara llamarla, se secó rápidamente las lagrimas y le sonrió fingidamente.

Mannara : - Vamos, ya es hora de tu recital,... pero... ¿pasó algo?, me pareció que se escuchaban gritos en el pasillo-. Dijo rascándose la nuca-.

Kagome : -No, no pasó nada, ya podemos salir-. Le dijo

En el parque de diversiones, Kagome se preparaba para el gran show, el lugar estaba a rebozar de gente, ella estaba peor que antes, su tristeza era tan grande que no sabía como dominarla, hasta que una vos la sacó de su sufrimiento.

Mannara : - Aome, ya es hora-. Cerró la puerta y se marchó

Kagome salió al escenario ante una lluvia de ovaciones y hurras que venían del publico que explotó de emoción, lucía un vestido azul casi claro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, era de tirantes finos en los hombros, la falda era plegable y tenía un pequeño tajo en la parte derecha, lucía una flor blanca en su decorazo y rizado pelo por detrás y unas sandalias de color plateado. Tomó el micrófono, hizo una reverencia y anunció al publico .

Kagome - Querido público, hoy cantaré inicialmente algunos temas lentos, luego otros a mi elección espero disfruten esta maravillosa noche-. Dijo con ánimos que enloqueció al publico, aunque por su interior corría una tristeza y dolor gigantesco, así comenzó su recital.

Kagome : - Iniciaré con el tema llamado Himegoto, que traducido en mi idioma, quiere decir secretos, espero les guste

Inicia la música y la banda empieza a tocar, luego canta ella:

nee kizuite ita desho hontou ni hoshigatte ita kotoba

mitasareteru furi shitemo kokoro no fukaku ni sunderu

fuangena watashi ga

hitohada yori mo sukoshi dake nurui kaze kodou hayamatte iku

tooi mirai o katatteru yokogao o mite ita

issho ni yume no okuchi e to tsurete itte yo

nee kono karada goto

ai toiu na no PISUTORU ga mune no mannaka uchinuku no

kakebiki da to ka joushiki nante nan no imi mo motanai

ai toiu hikigane o hiite kootta kokoro uchinuite

yubi no saki made anata no ai o sosoide

nee wasurete iru desho imi mo naku kureta gin no KOIN

nibuku hikaru houseki namida no shizuku de omoku natte

kagayaite itta

atashi dake shitteru HIMEGOTO datta

subete ushinatte shagamikomu tameiki yoake ni toketa

kono machi de wa nan no yaku ni mo tatanai

te no naka ni hikaru QUARTER DOLLAR

nokosareta omoi ga kureta yuuki o gyutto nigiri shimete

yureru kokoro de aketeku sora o waratta

namaiki na kuchibiru nejifuserareta

anata ga kureta nukumori dake ga mune no mannaka uchinuita

kakehiki da to ka joushiki nante nan no imi mo motanai

ai toiu na no hikigane o hiite yogoreta tsubami uchinuite

totte oki no IKAreta KISS o mou ichido

Bueno, otro capi,... realmente que doloroso resulta verlos pelearse de esa manera tan fea, esa discusión que terminó con todo ese amor... ¿podrá recomponerse?, hará algo el señor Mannara para evitar la tristeza de Kagome?, todo parece indicar que será un difícil momento de resolver Kagome e InuYasha volverán a hacer renacer ese amor?? Está difícil, pero... todo es posible.

Averígüenlo en el próximo capi, ya faltan 3 o 4 más un final para concluir, arrivederchi

Ah el tema es el ending del anime Vandread.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 17 (El objetivo de Sango)**

Una lluvia de aplausos y ovación hizo estremecer al famoso parque de las películas, el griterío del público nombrar el nombre de Kagome, (Aome Dance en este caso), Mannara estaba muy contento, pero notó algo, Kagome saludaba feliz al público pero seguía notándose esa tristeza en sus ojos y no sabía los por que, hasta que caminando entró al camerino de Kagome para ver si allí olvidó su paquete de cigarrillos y en efecto los encontró, pero notó algo, una foto en la mesa de tocador. La miró y finalmente entendió todo.

Mannara : - Con que,... esto es la causa de todos tus sufrimientos, pequeña-. Sonrió murmurando mientras tejía un plan en su mente.

El hombre se retiró del camarín, en el mismo momento en que Kagome cantaba su otro tema, se sentó en su silla que daba detrás del cortinado del escenario, mientras oía el hermoso tema cantado por la pelinegra.

In a time where the sun descends alone  
I ran a long long way from home  
To find a heart that's made of stone

I will try, I just need a little time  
To get your face right out of my mind  
To see the world through different eyes

Every time I see you oh I try to hide away  
But when we meet it seems I can't let go  
Every time you leave the room I feel  
I'm fading like a flower

Tell me why  
When I scream there's no reply  
When I reach out there's nothing to find  
When I sleep I break down and cry  
Cry, yeah

Every time I see you oh I try to hide away  
But when we meet it seems I can't let go  
Every time you leave the room I feel  
I'm fading like a flower

Fading like a rose  
Fading like a rose  
Beaten by the storm  
Talking to myself  
Getting washed by the rain  
It's such a cold cold town  
Oh, it's a such cold town

Every time I see you oh I try to hide away  
But when we meet it seems I can't let go  
Every time you leave the room I feel  
I'm fading like a flower

Every time I see you oh I try to hide away  
But when we meet it seems I can't let go  
Every time you leave the room I feel  
I'm fading like a flower

Every time I see you oh I try to hide away  
But when we meet it seems I can't let go  
Every time you leave the room I feel  
I'm fading like a flower , ¡huuuuuuuuuuhhh!

Uuuuu ah haaaa

Every time you leave the room I feel  
I'm fading like a flower. (musica final)

Nuevamente aplausos y más aplausos, ovaciones y griterío infernal resonaron a rabiares, Kagome se sentía en el éxito, en la gloria, levantó sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que una lagrima se escurrió de sus marrones ojos, se sentía iluminada por las estrellas y el éxito y deseaba que todo siguiera así, pero seguía falta de algo... el amor.

Al día siguiente, Kagome dormía placidamente, cuando su despertador sonó, era la hora de levantarse ya que ese día estará libre, Mannara le concedió descanso, Kagome salió de su cama, se acomodó su lencería y miró por la ventana, otro día espléndido y soleado, sin rastro alguno de nubes, respiró el aire puro que venía y luego caminó hasta el baño a darse un delicioso baño.

Salió de su habitación y trabó la puerta, se vistió con una minifalda negra, una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas de color rojo señal. Bajó a la cafetería del hotel y se sentó en la mesa junto a Mannara y pidieron su desayuno, de repente, Kagome vio en el diario que leía Mannara, que el NASCAR estará nuevamente ensayando en el óvalo de Daytona, en sus 3 últimos días de ensayos, y el fin de semana que viene comenzarán a clasificar para conformar la grilla de los 43 autos que tomarán parte de la carrera, finalmente eligió su lugar de paseo.

Kagome : - Señor Mannara, puedo utilizar nuestro auto para ir de paseo-. Preguntó sonriendo

Mannara : - Claro, pero trata de cuidarte, de acuerdo??-. Le aconsejó amablemente

Kagome asintió y siguió comiendo su desayuno pacíficamente, luego salió a dar su paseo, aunque en realidad iba a otro lugar de mucho ruido y no era una discoteca o la ciudad, iba al autódromo de Daytona, donde la categoría de la NASCAR National Series si iniciará sus sesiones clasificatorias para formar la grilla de sus 43 participantes, en ambas categorías parten la misma cantidad de autos, InuYasha estaba en los boxes observando el desarrollo de las pruebas, mientras bebía su bebida cola que se trajo desde su habitación. Kagome se encontró con Sango, quien viajó a Miami para ver el recital de Kagome y por vacaciones; y justo cuando iba en camino al óvalo de Daytona, eso le hizo cambiar sus planes de paseo; como grandes amigas pasearon por uno de los parques más bellos y espectaculares de todo Orlando y en donde las famosas películas animadas de Disney son furor, es el parque Magic Kingdom, Kagome lo miraba alucinada, su próximo recital será ahí y la venta de entradas fue éxito total nuevamente, mientras caminaban compartían risas y charlas de amigas y disfrutaron de un bonito paseo y hablaron del recital de la noche pasada.

Más tarde, ambas almorzaban en dicho parque y compartieron un momento de charlas para poder despejar todo inconveniente que haya surgido sin razón alguna y que ahora son un hecho más bien, Kagome le contó todo lo que pasó a Sango y esta no podía creerlo, pero reaccionó y decidió tomar al toro por las astas, la pelinegra, firmó algunos autógrafos y luego prosiguió la charla con su amiga para resolver este asunto.

Sango : - ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-. Gritó furiosa

Kagome : - Bueno, lo entiendo, está muy mal, ayer discutimos muy fuerte, yo lo abofetee 2 veces y debí dejarlo muy mal-. Dijo con su cara triste.

Sango : - (carraspeó), Bueno, debo reconocer que tu también tuviste la culpa al abofetearlo de esa manera, pero ya es hora de que ustedes dos se arreglen no pueden seguir así por más tiempo, hablaré con los dos, tanto como con tu representante como con ese tonto y obstinado InuYasha-. Aseguró a regañadientes y enojadísima.

Kagome : - No creo que sea necesario, Sango. Debo respetar mi contrato y...-.

Sango : (interrumpiéndola). ¡Al diablo con ese contrato!, voy a ver ese tonto y lo haré cambiar de parecer, luego tu y yo hablaremos esta noche en mi casa y será mejor que nadie me detenga o tu no faltes por que juro que,... ¡me conocerás!-. Masculló Sango apretando su puño hasta dejar ver sus venas de furia.

Kagome puso una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita recorrió su sien sabía que no podía detener a Sango cuando estaba dispuesta a todo, pero ella quería hacerlo por su bien para que no siga sufriendo ni esté tan triste. Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y siguió comiendo su almuerzo, su animo no era el mejor, le dolía tanto haberle pegado a InuYasha que ni ella misma se lo perdonaba.

Más tarde, Sango fue al trióvalo de Daytona donde el NASCAR seguía sus ensayos, estacionó su auto y caminó hasta la zona de los boxes, pero fue detenida por el personal de seguridad que le preguntó donde iba, Sango no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones y eso se los dio a entender con una aguijoneante mirada y su tono de voz.

Sango : - Vengo a ver a InuYasha Taisho-. Ordenó con voz firme

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado al ver que la pelicastaña no estaba para soportar interrogatorios y encaminó hacia la zona de pits y encontró a InuYasha en su box junto a sus colaboradores tomando los tiempos de los autos de su equipo. El sonido atronador de los motores de los autos del NASCAR, hacían temblar los tímpanos de Sango que sentía se iba a quedar sorda, caminó hacia donde estaba el peliblanco y le tocó el hombro. Sorprendido la miró.

InuYasha : - ¡Sango!, ¿qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó con curiosidad

Sango : - Vengo a hablar contigo de algo y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, más bien es una obligación-. Exigió con voz de sargento

InuYasha : - Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupado y menos de hablar de esa-. Dijo con sumo desprecio por Kagome.

Sango creyó que iba a explotar, lo agarró de un brazo y le exigió ir con ella a un lugar solitario para aclarar todo esto de una buena vez por todas, el peliblanco se zafó de mala gana y la miró mal.

InuYasha : - Te dije que estoy ocupado, que ahora no puedo, mis pilotos están probando, regresa mañana, que no tendremos ensayos y podremos hablar tranquilamente-.

Sango : - No, tiene que ser hoy, esta bien, si no puedes ahora, te esperaré aquí, luego iremos a mi casa para hablar-. Dijo con aire de desentendido.

InuYasha : - Vaya que eres pesada, ¡¡te dije que hoy no!!, esta noche tengo que terminar de arreglar unas cosas de mi trabajo-. Le dijo con tono elevado y de cansancio.

Sango : - ¡Idiota!, ¿es que no quieres arreglar las cosas con ella?-. Gritó furiosa

InuYasha : - La verdad no tengo interés-. Dijo sin mirarla y concentrándose en los ensayos del único auto de su equipo que rodaba en la pista junto a otros 6 participantes. Sango se fue lanzando una lluvia de maldiciones y malas palabras, entró en su auto y se cruzó de brazos, puso la radio y se quedó allí toda la tarde.

Más tarde, InuYasha fue a buscar sus cosas al sector de taller, ya que las pruebas habían concluido y era hora de guardar todo. Al salir de los boxes, se despidió de sus mecánicos y colaboradores para r por un auto ya que dejó el suyo en el estacionamiento del hotel e irse a su casa, 3 sonar de bocinas le llamaron la atención y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha donde estaba la playa de estacionamiento y vio a Sango a bordo de su auto, le hizo una seña de que vaya, pero el peliblanco no le hizo caso, arrancó su auto y aceleró hasta ponerse a la altura de el.

Sango : - Vamos InuYasha, tengo que hablar contigo y si no vienes, te mato-. Lo amenazó

InuYasha : - ¡Ya basta, Sango!., estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar, como se nota que en todo el día no hiciste nada-. Espetó muy enojado y molesto

Sango : - Y luego tu dices que la amas? ¡Ja!, eres un perfecto mentiroso-. Dijo con tono de burla.

InuYasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, dio media vuelta y se fue, Sango se agarraba la cara no pudiendo creer lo terco que es, pero tuvo una idea y volvió a arrimar su auto cerca de el.

Sango : - Ven, te llevaré al hotel, te ves cansado, pero no creas que voy a perdonarte este desprecio-. Dijo fingiendo estar molesta

InuYasha aceptó y subió del lado del acompañante del mazda 626 de Sango, esta arrancó y empezó el viaje. Repentinamente, InuYasha se percató de que Sango no tomó el camino que va hacia su hotel, si no el que va hacia su casa alquilada.

InuYasha : - Me engañaste-. Protestó molesto

Sango : - Era la única manera de traerte a mi casa, además alguien quiere verte-. Dijo con tono de victoria y satisfacción.

Al llegar, entraron en a casa y Sango saludó avisando que llegó, un hombre alto y medio delgado, de buen físico y ojos azul violáceo, pelo corto negro con una pequeña colita detrás, apareció desde una de las habitaciones, el peliblanco se sorprendió al verlo y se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

InuYasha : - ¡Miroku!

Miroku : - Vaya, ¡InuYasha!-.

Ambos se abrazaron palmeándose la espalda y riendo de emoción, hacía mucho que no se veían, Sango, que ya había dejado sus cosas, se puso un delantal de cocina y anunció que iba a preparar la comida para ellos y los invitados. A InuYasha ya no le importaba nada, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su gran amigo que se había olvidado de casi todo, Miroku le alcanzó un vaso de whisky con 2 hielos y se sentaron en el sofá a conversar, cuando repentinamente sonó el timbre y Miroku fue a abrir la puerta, la voz que sonó hizo despertar a InuYasha y al verla se quedó frío igual que ella.

InuYasha : - Que es esto?, ¿qué hace aquí?-. Preguntó sorprendido

Kagome : - Pregunto lo mismo-. Replicó la pelinegra

Ambos se miraban fijamente, un momento tenso se empezó a vivir en la casa de Sango

Y,... Y... Ahora que?? Ahora si que ta tan tan ta ta tan!!, que pasará ahora que ellos dos vuelven a estar frente a frente tras una idea de Sango para unirlos, resultará?, podrán InuYasha y Kagome perdonarse ambos?. Quien sabe, solo el destino será el arbitro en esto, ambos tienen ganas de reconciliarse, pero... mmm como se dijo, el destino lo dirá.

El tema se llama Fading like a flower y pertenece a Roxette.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 18 (Lo que siente y quiere Kagome)**

Ambos se miraban ceñudos y de muy mala gana, InuYasha fue el primero en replicar pese a que ya lo había hecho desde el momento en que ella entró en la casa

InuYasha : - ¿Qué burla sangrienta es esta, Miroku?. -. Preguntó algo alterado

Miroku : - Calma, amigo. Fue idea de Sango, no mía-. Dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo.

Kagome : - Así es, ella invitó y a mi no me molesta que estés, solo que no esperaba verte-. Dijo tratando de mostrar inocencia.

InuYasha la miró con sumo desprecio y trató de irse, pero Miroku lo detuvo, el peliblanco cambió de idea, no quería dejar solo a su amigo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Kagome : - Iré a la cocina a ver a Sango, no quiero ser un estorbo-. Dicho esto se marchó adonde estaba Sango haciendo la cena.

InuYasha, ya mucho más calmado, y Miroku volvieron a sentarse en el sofá y a disfrutar de un whisky y una charla de amigos, quizá hablando entre hombres puedan entenderse mejor, muchas veces da resultado y lo dice alguien con experiencia.

Miroku : - Cuéntame todo lo que pasó, InuYasha. Me enteré que tenías buena relación con esa chica, pero que todo se fue al diablo en cuestión de poco tiempo-. Dijo tomando la posta del tema.

InuYasha : - Si, así fue, la conocí por que su pequeño hermano necesitaba una operación y bueno, después...-. InuYasha prosiguió su relato y Miroku lo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, mientras en la cocina, Kagome y Sango hablaban del mismo tema, salvo que no recordaban el pasado como lo estaban haciendo aquellos dos.

Sango : - Y que harás ahora?-. Preguntó mientras cortaba unas verduras

Kagome : - No lo se, Sango. No creo que vaya a perdonarme jamás después de lo que le hice-. Contestó con voz medio apagada.

Sango : - Por que no hablan ahora mismo un poco?, mientras yo termino de preparar todo-. Le propuso para que de una vez se arreglen

Kagome hizo una mueca de aprobación y caminó hasta el comedor, donde InuYasha y Miroku seguían hablando de toda cosa de hombres, carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos, Miroku captó rápidamente y dejó su vaso de whisky vacío sobre la mesa ratona que estaba frente al sofá y se marchó a la cocina junto a su pareja.

Miroku : - Creo que iré a ver a mi linda mujercita, ustedes tiene mucho de que hablar-. Asintió mientras se retiraba.

Kagome jugueteaba con sus dedos y con el anillo que le había regalado InuYasha cuando fueron a Brasil, también tenía puesta la cadenita de oro que le regaló el peliblanco, se acercó lentamente a el a pasos tímidos hasta quedar muy cerca, el peliblanco ni la miraba y la pelinegra tenía su mirada gacha y muy triste, hasta que tomó las riendas de la conversación.

Kagome : - Oye, lamento mucho lo de ayer, te pegué muy fuerte y... no... fue mi intención hacerte daño-. Aseguró con tono muy afligido

InuYasha : - Lo hubieras pensado antes, por que si no lo sabías si me hiciste daño pero ya de mucho antes-. Dijo malhumorado

Kagome : - Lo se, pero es que tu no me entiendes, soy famosa, soy feliz!!, nadie entiende que esto ahora es lo que quiero, pero yo aún te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo-. Replicó casi con suplicio

InuYasha : - ¡¿Me amas?!, has dicho que me amas??, ¡pero que mentirosa eres!, hace semanas que no me llamas ni tampoco a tu familia, te olvidaste de todos y todo por tu maldita carrera, sabías a lo que te exponías si firmabas ese contrato y sin embargo lo hiciste-. Le dijo con tono elevado y muy malhumorado

Kagome sabía que InuYasha tenía razón en lo que le decía, ella sabía perfectamente que al firmar esos papeles sentenciaba a muerte el amor de ella con InuYasha, quería mandar todo al diablo, era tarde para darse cuenta de lo que hizo, pero quería dejar todo absolutamente, no era justo pagarle así al peliblanco después de que la invitó a Brasil y compartieron momentos maravillosos.

Kagome : - ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme?-. Preguntó casi nerviosa

InuYasha : - ¿Perdonarte?, ¡claro que no!, lo que hiciste no puedo perdonártelo, no me molesta que hayas elegido ser cantante, sabías que te amo y te animaste a firmar ese contrato, ¿y tengo que repetirte lo que hiciste?-., Replicó

Kagome : - Tal vez, entonces, me merezco lo que me pasa, pero bien si ya no deseas pelear por mi, no hay nada más que hablar. Buscaré a alguien que me ame de verdad-. Dijo sentándose pesadamente en el sofá

InuYasha : - ¡¿Eres imbécil o que?!, acabo de decirte que te amo y tu eres la que quieres terminar con todo, pelearía por ti hasta el fin del mundo, hasta te obligaría a decirle a ese García que renuncias y le haría tragar ese cochino contrato-. Volvió a gritar alterado.

Kagome : - ¡Cálmate!, ya buscaré una solución, lamento lo que dije, pero esta discusión me hace perder la cabeza, tengo demasiadas presiones pero te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos-. Dijo tratando de mantener la parsimonia.

InuYasha : - Sabes, esto se vuelve demasiado tedioso, mejor me voy, lo siento por Miroku, pero ya no pienso seguir aguantando más hipocresías, si me amas realmente pídele a ese García o a tu representante que modifique ese contrato, se que puedes-. La encaró casi desafiante

En el momento que se iba a la puerta, Sango sale de la cocina al oír el escándalo y secándose sus manos en su delantal de cocina lo observó que estaba con una mano cerca de la perilla de la puerta, corrió hacia donde estaba el y lo detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo, mientras Kagome solo permanecía sentada en el sofá con la cabeza gacha y pensando que hacer de su futuro.

Sango : - ¿Donde crees que vas?, esto todavía no se acaba-. Dijo murmurando muy despacio

InuYasha : - Claro que terminó, ya tuve suficiente-. Dijo medio mascullando muy bajo.

Sango trabó la puerta con llave y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pollera dejándole bien en claro que no lo dejará ir, se retiró a la cocina muy molesta y volvió a dejarlos solos. InuYasha se tomó su frente y caminó a pasos lentos hacia el interior del comedor, cuando sintió un sollozo y miró hacia donde estaba Kagome, vio que ella permanecía sentada en el sofá con su cabeza gacha y su cara tapada por sus manos, a el le dolía verla así sufriendo pero ella se lo había buscado.

La pelinegra volvió a inundar su mente con aquellas palabras de su abuela, antes de empezar su gira, y las de InuYasha en las que le dijo que no la iba a perdonar, se levantó acomodándose las botamangas de su pantalón de gabardina negro y lanzó un bufido de molestia, se acercó al peliblanco con cara de pocos amigos, aunque a paso lento y desinteresado y mirándolo a la cara.

Kagome : - Muy bien, señor caprichitos. Si eso es lo que quiere, lo haré, renunciaré a mi carrera de cantante para volver a su lado, ya que parece, usted es como una garrapata que no puede separarse del animal en que vive y eso es lo que tu haces en estos momentos, pero bien, volveré contigo aún a costas de dejar mi carrera y si tanto le agrada verme manejar trenes bajo tierra lo haré, no se preocupe-. Concluyó hablándole con gesto canchero y de desagrado.

InuYasha : - Yo no quiero que ...-. Kagome le tapó la boca interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Kagome : - Bien como quiera, pero si quiere más, bien le recuerdo que me dijo que mi beso fue el beso de Judas y eso para mi fue una enorme puñalada de su parte.

InuYasha bajó su mirada y recordó que lo que le dijo la pelinegra era cierto, le dijo muchas cosas feas, entre ellas eso y cuando quiso decir algo, ella volvió a callarlo.

Kagome : - Ya no diga más nada, todo dicho-. Dijo sin interés – Parece ser que no entiende que después de que termine todo esto volveré con usted, no le he dejado tirado como cualquier cosa y eso me enfurece de creer que eso es lo que usted piensa que hice-. Dijo dándole un leve empujón.

InuYasha : - Primero deja de tratarme de usted y segundo te repito por enésima vez que tu empezaste con todo esto-. Dijo casi alterado

Kagome : - ¿Ah si?, bien, ya te dije que si es tu deseo renunciaré, pero déjame recordarte que tu rompiste la entrada que con tanto amor te regalé para que vengas a mi concierto y puedas volver a verme-. Dijo mostrándole una cínica sonrisa de triunfo

InuYasha : - Que raro, me pareció que este vestido azul y esa magnolia de decoración en tu cabeza lo habré soñado, por que realmente te veías muy hermosa-. Dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando por la enorme ventana.

Kagome dejó todos sus pensamientos de largo, agrandó sus ojos asombrada, ¿Cómo sabía que ella estaba vestida así?, su recital no iba a ser televisado, ¿acaso el había ido?.

Kagome : - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba vestida así, no me digas que...; pero si rompiste la entrada, no entiendo nada-. Preguntó al borde de la locura y dando 3 taconazos sobre el suelo con el taco alto de su sandalia del pie derecho

InuYasha : - La entrada que rompí era falsa, la verdadera la usé, pero no fui a la fila que me reservaste, me quedé en el fondo de todo, me había ido mucho antes, cuando te quedaban 3 canciones finales de las 10 que compusiste-. Le dijo volteando a mirarla

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y se le acercó lentamente pero luego como si cambiara de idea cambió su rumbo y se alejó lentamente de el tomándose su frente, todo parecía haber llegado a un fin y aunque ahora estaban ahí solos, cara a cara, no podía sacarse la sola idea de que todos los dedos índices le apuntaban a ella, que ella era la culpable y que la sentencia fue esa, se volvió a mirar el anillo de su dedo mientras otra mirada la veía de reojo, verla de espaldas ahí detenida mirando la alhaja de su dedo anular derecho.

InuYasha : - Solo espero que sea un buen recuerdo para ti-. Dijo casi sin tono de voz

Kagome : - Lo será, no te preocupes, aunque no sea feliz en mi vida y no lo soy, ¡no soy feliz!-. Dijo aún dándole la espalda.

InuYasha : - Creo que ambos deberíamos buscar una solución, un perdón mutuo, nos hemos herido ambos y creo que... no hay cura-. Dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

Kagome : - Si, eso parece, pero francamente no se quien de los dos salió más herido, si tu o yo. Quizá la respuesta parezca muy obvia ya que las cartas te juegan a favor y a mi en contra, pero sabes, ya no deseo seguir el tema-. Su tono de voz denotaba tristeza y lamento.

InuYasha se le acercó del todo hasta casi rozar su cuerpo con el de ella, su fornida mano zurda empezó a recorrer el brazo izquierdo de la pelinegra quien sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, como anhelaba esto, como anhelaba tenerlo así de cerca después de tanto tiempo, como anhelaba sentir su fragancia varonil encima de ella, poder aspirar ese aire que la embriagaba y le hacía perder todos sus sentidos.

Repentinamente, el peliblanco se alejó de ella y comenzaba a alejarse, la pelinegra volteó a mirarlo y lo siguió, el resonar de los tacos de sus sandalias sobre aquel piso de parqué, le hizo saber que lo seguía y que ella parecía arrepentirse en cierto modo.

InuYasha : - Ah si que, ¿no eres feliz?, ¿por qué?, eres una cantante exitosa, tienes fama, fortuna, miles de fans, saber componer canciones, no te falta nada-. Ironizó con grandeza aunque sabía que esas palabras le dolían a el mismo.

Kagome : - Ya te lo dije, no soy feliz, no se los motivos y sinceramente no me importa saberlos-. Contraatacó de mal humor

InuYasha : - Claro que lo sabes, te falta amor, sentir la amistad de otros, no eres feliz por lo que hiciste tienes culpa de lo que has hecho, yo no lo digo por agrandarme u otra cosa, pero eso e slo que te está pasando-. Dijo tratando de hacerla razonar.

Kagome no le dijo anda, seguía de espaldas a el, pero esas palabras fueron las correctas, ella no era feliz por que le faltaba la amistad de sus amigos y de su familia y el amor que dejó ir, se sentía sola y miserable, como si ella ahora fuera la mala de la película, perdió todo aunque lo tenga todo. Sabía claramente que quería ser feliz y pensó que esa era la mejor manera, pero nadie compartía su idea de dejar el amor y la amistad por ser cantante.

Sango apareció repentinamente anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista, InuYasha y Kagome caminaron juntos hacia la mesa y tomaron su ubicación uno al lado del otro, mientras Miroku traía los cubiertos y los vasos para la mesa, mientras Sango servía los tallarines y la salsa en cada plato. Al rato todos compartían una charla, aunque Kagome e InuYasha no se hablaron mucho si lo hicieron con Sango y Miroku, así la noche trascendió tranquila y sin problemas pese a esa discusión que tuvieron la pelinegra y el peliblanco.

Más tarde, Sango y Miroku fueron a buscar el postre y otra vez se volvieron a quedar solos, la pelinegra se levantó de su silla ante la atenta mirada del peliblanco que la seguía.

Kagome : - Tranquilo solo voy a agarrar algo de mi cartera-. Dijo sonriéndole

Luego regresó al lado de el y le entregó un sobre, el lo abrió y vio que dentro había otra entrada para su próximo recital que será el próximo fin de semana, repentinamente un estampido fuerte los alarmó, InuYasha se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana, el día estaba nublado y había una tormenta y al rato se desató una lluvia torrencial, la voz de Sango les llamó la atención.

Sango : - Bueh, parece que tendrán que quedarse esta noche en mi casa y juntos-. Dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia ya que su maniobra empieza a dar resultado

Kagome e InuYasha se miraron, ¿acaso tendrían que estar juntos después de su pelea?.

Y? Y?, ahora que?, aceptarán o no?, se quedarán juntos o se irán cada uno por su lado sin importarles la tormenta?, lo cierto es que Kagome parece haber recapacitado en por que no se siente feliz ni bien y todo por que InuYasha la hizo razonar en ello, aceptará su culpabilidad y volver al lado de lo que quiere??, quien sabe, pero ahora que tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos, quizá exista un acercamiento después de tantos malos tragos, pasará?? Averígüenlo pronto, hasta entonces y como siempre digo: Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 19 (La promesa)**

Los truenos sonaban fuertemente esa noche y parecía una noche de terror, Kagome volvía de un cuarto alejado ya que habló con Rubén Mannara para explicarle que es anoche se quedará en lo de una amiga a pasar el temporal, el hombre aceptó y le pidió que se cuide, repentinamente la luz del cuarto donde estaba Kagome se apagó, se quedó quieta como una estatua mientras sus ojos se abrieron como plato, la sangre se le puso como hielo y el cuerpo le temblaba como una gelatina, y más cuando alguien de atrás le gritó ¡BUUUUUUUUUU!. El grito de la pelinegra debió oírlo todo el vecindario, pero de repente se encendió la luz y un InuYasha retorciéndose de la risa estaba junto a la perilla de la luz.

InuYasha : - Jajajaja!, pero que cagona eres, que miedosa Jajajajajaja!-. Dijo sin poder parar de reírse y estar rojo como un tomate por ello

Kagome : - ¡¡INUYASHA, TE MATO!!-. gritó completamente furiosa y empezó a correr al peliblanco por toda la casa.

InuYasha : - Jajaja!, te asustaste, eres una gallina-. La cargó mientras seguía corriendo y hacia sus brazos moviéndolos como las alas de una gallina y hacía gestos con su boca como un cacareo.

Kagome : - ¡JURO QUE CUANDO TE AGARRE, TE HARÉ PEDAZOS-. Volvió a gritar furiosa.

InuYasha en su afán de correr, giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver como la pelinegra lo corría y no se fijó que delante suyo estaba el sofá cama de la sala principal y se tropezó cayendo sobre los blandos almohadones, Kagome aprovechó esa ocasión y se le tiró encima aprisionándolo con su cuerpo y pegándole puñetazos, hasta que lo atenazó con sus dos piernas a la altura de su cintura y agarró un almohadón dándole de golpes con este y gritando de histeria.

Kagome : - ERES UN TONTO, TONTO, ACASO QUERÍAS MATARME DE UN INFARTO-. Gritaba fuera de control mientras le seguía pegando con la almohada.

InuYasha : - Augh!!, ya basta Ayy!!, ya es suficiente, jajaja!!, no es para tanto-. Dijo con su voz entrecortada por sus risas y quejas de dolor pero divertidas.

Kagome : - Uuuuyyshhh!!, eres un perfecto idiota-. Espetó.

InuYasha sin perder tiempo, la agarró de los brazos y la puso de espaldas al sofá tomándola por sorpresa y dejándola asombrada, la pelinegra sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al tenerlo tan cerca y que sus dorados ojos la miren tan fijamente.

InuYasha : - Sabes, te ves realmente hermosa cuando te enfureces-. Le dijo con tono sensual que a la pelinegra se le erizaron los nervios y la piel. Tragó aire y sus nervios empezaron a exaltarse, pero como le gustaba que la mirara así sentía que esa mirada dorada se le clavaba en su cuerpo como miles de tachuelas, ella pasó una de sus suaves manos por la cara del peliblanco y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, como anhelaba hacer eso, acariciarlo, sentirlo, poder tocarlo con sus manos como tantas otras veces lo hizo, como anhelaba poder volver a besarlo con la pasión desenfrenada que lo hacía antes de separarse.

Repentinamente, el peliblanco se levantó de encima de Kagome y se alejó hacia la ventana, miraba aquella tormenta de relámpagos en el cielo.

InuYasha : - Lo siento, creo que se me fue la cabeza, es verdad, olvidé lo de tu contrato, lo siento de veras-. Dijo sin mirarla denotando una clara voz de tristeza.

Kagome frunció sus cejas y se puso de pie arreglándose su camisa roja y sus pantalones negros, avanzó unos pasos hacia el y se paró tras sus espaldas, estuvieron a tan pocos milímetros de volver a juntar sus labios como lo anhelan ambos, InuYasha apoyó sus manos sobre el marco del enorme ventanal y agachó su cabeza mientras los relámpagos iluminaban sus dorados ojos y aquella habitación que solo estaba iluminada por la luz de aquel lámpara de pie que daba hacia el blanco techo, Kagome apoyó su mano derecha en la espalda del peliblanco y comenzó a acariciarlo sintiendo en ella la tela de la remera de InuYasha.

Kagome : - No te sientas mal-. Trató de consolarlo

InuYasha : - Es que estuve a punto de cometer un error-. Dijo aún sin mirarla a los ojos

Kagome creyó oír mal, pero no, oyó bien el le acaba de decir que estuvo a punto de cometer un... error, se quedó paralizada y sacó su mano de la espalda de el.

InuYasha : - Esto nos lastima a ambos, nos estamos haciendo mucho daño, no quiero decir que me hubiera gustado mucho besar tus labios como antes lo hacíamos, aún te amo, sabes, aún te amo-. Dijo antes de retirarse de la sala y dejarla sola.

Kagome ya no soportaba más esto o ponía paños fríos a esta situación o mandaba todo al diablo, el verlo así realmente le clavó no un puñal si no una espada en su corazón, salió de la sala y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, y se puso a escribir en su anotador, sus próximas canciones para su siguiente recital. Cuando el sueño empezó a vencerla, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 2 de la mañana, miró hacia la ventana y vio que la tormenta aún seguía su curso aunque ya con menos intensidad, guardó su anotador en su cartera y caminó hasta la sala donde estuvo con InuYasha, lo encontró dormido en aquel amplio sofá cama, se acercó y sin despertarlo, se acostó muy pegada a el, se tapó con la pequeña manta que lo tapaba y se durmió, Sango y Miroku, que los espiaban, chocaron las palmas de sus manos, hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Al día siguiente, InuYasha se despertó, el día seguía feo y nublado, se rascó sus ojos, pero sintió algo muy pegado a el, miró hacia abajo y vio a la pelinegra dormida profundamente con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a apoyar su mano en la espalda de ella, la pelinegra se acurrucó más sobre el, pero luego se despertó repentinamente, pero no se quejó ni nada, solo esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie, el también le dedicó una sonrisa.

InuYasha : - Sabes, prometo algo, aunque dejemos de vernos eternamente, si el próximo fin de semana, alguno de mis autos gana las 500 millas de Daytona, a la primera persona que le dedicaré la victoria, será a ti y gritaré al aire cuanto te amo-. Dijo casi susurrando

Kagome creyó que las lagrimas se iban a desprender de sus ojos al oír esas palabras del peliblanco le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y lo miró con ternura.

Kagome : - Y yo prometo que te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo y te daré el beso más apasionado que te haya dado jamás, renunciaría a mi carrera si es necesario para dártelo-. Dijo emocionada

InuYasha : - No será necesario, al fin y al cabo de cuentas ya he tenido que aceptar la realidad y es imposible volver el tiempo atrás-. Dijo antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse, ya que Sango llamó a desayunar a todos los presentes.

Ambos desayunaban sin problemas, se miraron una vez y se esbozaron una sonrisa recordando la promesa que se hicieron ambos, nadie sabe por que, pero estaban hechos el uno para el otro, lastima que esa cadena que pareció inquebrantable en un momento, se rompió y no por cosas del destino, si no por una mala decisión tomada a la ligera.

Más tarde, Kagome estaba reunida con Mannara para arreglar lo necesario para su próximo recital en Magick Kingdom, le presentó sus nuevos temas y Mannara los estudió y le dijo que dos los componga esta noche que le tiene una sorpresa y para su próximo concierto del fin de semana venidero, Kagome asintió y caminó a su camerino a cambiarse y Mannara la siguió para darle un anuncio importante.

Mannara : - Ahora que ya tienes los suficientes temas, y después de tu recital, grabaremos tus primeros discos-. Dijo con una sonrisa alegre y de felicidad

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos y gritó de felicidad, se abrazó con Mannara y este con ella, era motivo suficiente para festejar y alegrarse hasta las nubes. En la sala de grabaciones componía sus nuevos temas y los anteriores, sus primeros CDs saldrán a la venta en pocos días, donde miles de seguidores y fans los esperan con ansias.

Luego de más de 3 horas de grabaciones y revisiones, fue al bar del edificio de música y se sentó a tomar un refresco junto a otras miles de estrellas de la canción, el cine y la fama. Mannara mientras, realizó una llamada misteriosa y averiguó lo que quería saber, siguió percatándose del tono de voz en su estrella favorita y para el también fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Más tarde, Kagome y Mannara almorzaban juntos en un restaurante de Orlando, no faltaron aquellos que la reconozcan y le pidan autógrafos, ella los firmó con todo gusto y luego se sentó a almorzar junto a su representante y jefe. No se percató de que allí estaba el peliblanco que la reconoció al instante en que la vio, no le agradaba mucho verla junto a ese hombre ni mucho menos al hijo de Eduardo García, quien nunca dejaba de mirarla.

El peliblanco, aunque le haya hecho esa promesa, sentía rabia por dentro y ni los miraba se había puesto de espaldas a ellos y seguía revisando sus papeles y lo necesario para la primer carrera.

--o--

Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el gran día de la carrera, el día era espléndido, soleado y sin nubes luego de casi toda una semana de lluvia, pero el sábado mejoró el tiempo y ese domingo el día era para disfrutarlo a full, la gente llegaba a mares al trióvalo de Daytona, los camiones ya estaban dentro y los mecánicos preparaban a todos sus autos para la carrera, los 43 participantes que iniciarán la popular carrera. Los autos dirigidos por el equipo de InuYasha, terminaron entre los 10 primeros, el mejor de ellos fue el auto 67, piloteado por Carl Murray que terminó en la cuarta posición y por poco no se quedó con la primera que fue para Tony Stewart .

Kagome y Mannara fueron a ver la carrera, esa noche la pelinegra dará su recital y luego se marchará a España para continuar su gira y eso la puso triste, deberá separarse otra vez de el y eso la ponía de bajos ánimos. Tomaron sus lugares y veían como cada vez más y más gente llenaba las tribunas y hasta las de boxes, luego los primeros autos eran llevados hasta la calle de los pits una vez que estaban terminados y listos, ante el aplauso y la ovación de todo el público.

Dos horas más tarde, los 43 autos ya estaban en los pits y los pilotos dentro de cada uno de sus correspondientes máquinas, la ceremonia de inauguración dio su inicio con desfiles y actos previo a la carrera, la pelinegra sacó muchas fotos y Mannara también, el desfile era bello y muy colorido. Además desfilaron los 43 autos que largarán y los 7 que quedaron fuera de la clasificación. Kagome sacó 3 fotos cuando InuYasha y su equipo pasaron por la pista presentándose.

Al rato, y luego de todos los desfiles, el anunciador subió a lo alto del podio de los triunfadores y se paró frente al micrófono, el silencio reinó en todo el óvalo y luego dijo las palabras mágicas que todos quieren oír: "GENTLEMEN, STAR YOUR ENGINES" (caballeros, enciendan sus motores), dicho esto un atronador y ensordecedor rugir de motores daba la pauta del inicio de la carrera, el público estalló en una ovación y griterío infernal al oír y ver salir a los autos a pista guiados por el auto abanderado (pace car), que guiaba a las primeras 2 filas de 20 autos cada una y otro auto auxiliar guiaba a las otras 2 hileras de 23 máquinas. InuYasha desde su box parecía relajado y tranquilo, su promesa seguía vigente y aunque no sabía que la pelinegra estaba ahí en una de las tribunas mirando la carrera. Luego el segundo auto auxiliar deja la segunda fila de autos libres y se unen a las otras 2 filas, solo debían dar 2 vueltas más para ir calentando los neumáticos y el ambiente.

Cumplida estas vueltas, el auto abanderado ingresa a boxes y el banderillero oficial agita la bandera verde, dando inicio a la carrera, los motores aceleran a pleno, el auto 95 ascendió 4 lugares llegando al quinto y Murray ascendió un lugar y llegó al tercero y así durante las primeras vueltas de carrera todo transcurría normalmente.

Llegada la vuelta 30, un accidente entre 2 autos provoca la primer bandera amarilla y la mayoría de todos los autos entran a los boxes, menos 6 que se quedan en pista, los mecánicos reaprovisionan a todos sus autos con neumáticos frescos y combustible, luego de esto, todos los autos salían de nuevo a la carrera, los que no ingresaron lo hicieron a la vuelta siguiente, mientras la carrera seguía interrumpida bajo la bandera amarilla, el auto 95 de Teed Robinsón perdió 7 lugares quedando duodécimo, Murray conservó su tercer puesto y el auto restante, el 51 de Mark Orsi también conservó su séptimo puesto. Tras 5 vueltas bajo bandera amarilla, se dio reinicio a la carrera y todo cambió, Murray hizo una excelente largada y logró ascender a la primera posición, el equipo de InuYasha estalló de alegría al ver que uno de sus autos ya estaba en punta y aunque faltaban 165 vueltas, todo podía pasar en esa carrera.

La lucha por la punta era infartante, roce a roce, rueda a rueda y golpe a golpe, Murray aguantaba como podía los embates de sus seguidores, y eso le desgastaba mucho los neumáticos de su auto, pero sus compañeros lo ayudaban aunque ellos también querían la punta y aunque a veces la tomaban poco les duraba ante la encarnizada lucha de 15 autos batallando.

La carrera prosiguió su curso, hubo muchos accidentes y abandonos, en la vuelta 170 y a solo 30 del final, Murray seguía de líder y Robinsón lo seguía en la segunda posición, Orsi estaba quinto y no podía pasar a los otros 2 que tenía delante, pero un escalofriante accidente neutraliza otra vez la carrera 5 autos colisionan en la vuelta 171, uno de ellos, el 90, impactó a otros 2 y se elevó 3 metros del suelo y cayó a la pista dando 11 tumbos, los otros 2, habían chocado contra el muro al intentar esquivarlos, pedazos de autos, neumáticos , humo y fuego regaron la pista aparte de lubricantes, los pilotos salieron ilesos, pero un murmullo del público fue aplacado por aplausos al ver a los 5 pilotos sanos y salvos, Kagome se alegraba que InuYasha solo esté como jefe de equipo y no corriendo en esos autos, verlo así la haría sufrir mucho y más si algo llegaba a pasarle, en esta categoría pese a ser vertiginosa y emocionante, muchos pilotos han muerto.

De nuevo a los pits, los autos del equipo de InuYasha estacionan en sus respectivos box y esta vez los mecánicos trabajaron con verdadero ahínco y devolvieron a la pista a los 3 autos juntos y nada más y nada menos que en los 3 primeros lugares, siempre con Murray a la cabeza. Llevó 10 giros limpiar la pista y sacar todos los despojos y los autos destruidos, pasado esto se liberó la carrera.

Nuevamente la batalla era dura y feroz, pero los autos del equipo de InuYasha seguían de lideres y así siguieron hasta el banderazo final. Si, los 3 autos naranja y blanco, del equipo de InuYasha, terminaron en los tres primero lugares con victoria para Carl Murray y su ford taurus numero 67, InuYasha y todo su equipo saltaban y festejaban desatadamente, era su primer triunfo en Daytona y aún quedaban 2 carreras más en el tradicional trióvalo, además de todas las restantes que quedan en el calendario del NASCAR.

InuYasha y sus pilotos seguían festejando la magnifica obtención de la codiciada carrera, hasta que el peliblanco tomó el micrófono del anunciador y pidió silencio al público.

InuYasha : - Su atención por favor, quiero hacer un importante anuncio-. Dijo logrando captar la atención total del público y un silencio reinante invadió el inmenso autódromo oval.

¿Qué irá a anunciar?

Je!! Otro capi nuevo... Bueno, bueno, que irá a anunciar InuYasha?, acaso cumplirá su promesa de dedicarle este triunfo a su amada pelinegra?? Volverá el amor??, que pasará??, lo concreto es que lo estuvieron hablando mucho y hasta Mannara parece saber lo que sucede, que misteriosa llamada habrá hecho el empresario??, que pasará si Kagome hace su gira?? Se separarán otra vez?? Bueno no se, averígüenlo pronto, que ya queda poco, arrivederchi y una vez mas miles de arigatos por su reviews de cada día.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 20 (Juntos otra vez)**

El silencio era reinante, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas al peliblanco, quien giraba su cabeza hacia todas las tribunas como si la buscara entre el enorme marco de publico que asistió al gran espectáculo automovilístico de ese fin de semana soleado

InuYasha : - ¡Si estas aquí, si aquí, Kagome Higurashi o Aome Dance, como te llames!, quiero dedicarte esta victoria tal cual lo prometí que lo haría, quiero decirle a los cuatro vientos cuanto te amo y te quiero, estés muy lejos o no, pero quiero expresarte esto y dedicarte esta victoria mía y de todo mi equipo"-. Dijo concluyendo su promesa y confesión de amor.

Todo el público aplaudió y ovacionó al peliblanco que luego de esto festejó junto a sus 3 pilotos en el podio de triunfadores, descorchando champaña y mucha alegría aparte de los trofeos de ganadores y los bonos de premios millonarios con los 6 ceritos al final. Mientras tanto, Kagome había desbordado en lagrimas de emoción, tenía ganas de ir a l podio y comérselo a besos, pero debió irse ya que debe descansar bien para esa noche y esperaba que esta vez InuYasha vaya a su recital y el último que dará en los Estados Unidos antes de su partida a España.

Mas tarde, Kagome preparaba sus valijas para partir mañana temprano al país vasco y de paso elegir su ropa para esa tarde noche en la que dará su recital, luego se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa muy grande en sus labios después de haber oído las palabras de InuYasha, mientras tanto Mannara, había salido a hacer un tramite que era lo mejor para el y para su cantante. Después de eso fue a su habitación, luego de la reunión, y revisó la carpeta con los contratos de Kagome.

Al anochecer, Kagome se daba un baño y pensaba en su recital y en el, no quería seguir pensando cuan triste iba a ponerse cuando ella se fuera, pues ahora su nueva vida estaba en los Estados Unidos y ella tiene sus giras y su vida en Buenos Aires. En España le esperan muchas cosas, hasta tendrá un reportaje para una revista de música y luego su gira por todo el país español, luego de salir de su ducha, se seca su cuerpo y cubierta con su toalla, empieza a buscar su ropa y una vez que lo hizo, se quita su toalla, se pone su lencería y luego la ropa que escogió, se puso unos pantalones negros, una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y una chaqueta color crema con 6 estrellas azules en el hombro izquierdo, se calzó sus sandalias de taco negro y esperó a que llegue su auto que la llevará al parque de atracciones. Mientras tanto, InuYasha terminaba de arreglarse para concurrir al recital de su amada Kagome, la confesión de amor que le hizo después de la carrera parece haber abierto esas puertas que se cerraron y que ahora van dando vía libre a lo que parece ser una reconciliación en camino.

Más tarde, en el parque Magick Kingdom, el lugar del recital estaba repleto de público, el escenario estaba armado detrás del colosal y famoso castillo de disney, la noche estaba cayendo en ese veraniego día de sumo calor y en donde promete ser una noche a puro ritmo por parte de "Aome Dance". Sango y Miroku ya habían ocupado sus lugares en primera fila y bien frente al enorme escenario, pero InuYasha todavía no había llegado y empezaron a impacientarse por ello.

Sango : - ¿Qué diablos pasa con ese tonto?, faltan 20 minutos para que empiece y aún no llega-. Protestó enojada

Miroku : - Cálmate Sanguito, ya llegará-. Dijo con una gotita en la sien, producto de la furia de su pareja que estaba que explotaba.

Sango : - Pues más le vale o lo traeré de donde sea-. Masculló rabiosa.

Miroku reía nervioso, realmente InuYasha estaba tardando mucho y eso le preocupaba, ¿acaso se habría arrepentido y no tenía ganas de venir a ver a Kagome?, solo faltaban 15 minutos.

Kagome, en su camerino, se terminaba de maquillar y arreglarse, su humor había cambiado cuando le dijeron que el peliblanco no había llegado aún y solo faltaban escasos minutos para dar inicio, la pelinegra pensó que esta vez no vendría y que toda esa confesión fue solo un tapón para tapar todo lo malo que vivieron antes y durante esa pelea en el hotel.

Sin embargo y a solo 7 minutos del comienzo, InuYasha había llegado, se ubicó en su butaca y saludó a Sango y a Miroku que ya lo esperaban impacientes.

Sango : - ¡Ya era hora!, ¿dónde te habías metido?-. Le reclamó

InuYasha : - Es que me llamaron por teléfono que querían hablar conmigo y acudí a ello-. Dijo sacándolos de dudas.

Sango : - Vaya inoportuno-. Protestó

InuYasha : - Era Rubén Mannara, el jefe de Kagome-. Dijo con gesto de sorna.

Ante eso, Sango se calló la boca y se puso colorada ante la risa de Miroku y la de InuYasha, pero sus risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando el anunciador anunció la salida de Kagome y el delirio se adueñó del lugar, InuYasha se quedó estático al verla tan hermosa con las ropas que se detallaron antes, la pelinegra saludaba al público, era increíble como de manejar subtes saltó a la fama de la música gracias a alguien que descubrió su talento en Brasil.

Kagome : - ¡Gracias, público!-. Gritó ante las miles de almas que llenaron el lugar y el delirio y griterío que se desató cuando saludó y agradeció la enorme ovación cuando salió al escenario –Esta noche compondré 2 temas nuevos y uno quiero dedicárselo al hombre que está en primera fila y que ha tenido un reciente y fantástico éxito en la carrera del NASCAR corrida hoy en día, además de cantársela con todo mi corazón-. La gente aplaudió a InuYasha y también lo ovacionó, sus pilotos también estaba allí presentes y Kagome comenzó su canción y el público calló ante ello.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you'll go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Love can touch just one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Estaría demás decir que la ovación superó a la de cuando salió al escenario, clavó su mirada al cielo y agradeció a este como si realmente ahora las estrellas la iluminaran más que antes, miró al público sonriéndoles ampliamente y luego anunció su otro tema.

Kagome : - Muchas gracias, querido público, los amo!!, y ahora para deleite de todos les cantaré mi otro tema nuevo llamado Self Control (autocontrol), espero les guste-. Anunció la pelinegra casi gritando de alegría desbordante, Más que la de Mannara que estaba radiante.

Oh the night is my world  
City lights, painted gold  
In the day nothing matters  
It's the night time that matters  
In the night no control  
Through the wall something breaking  
Wearing white as you're walking  
Down the street of my soul

You take myself you take my self control  
You got me living only for the night  
Before the morning comes  
A story's told  
You take myself you take my self control  
Another night, another day goes by  
I never stop myself to wonder why  
You help me to forget to play my role  
You take myself you take my self control

I, I live among the creatures of the night  
I haven't got the will to try and fight  
Against a new tomorrow  
So I guess I'll just believe it  
That tomorrow never comes

I say night I'm living in the forest of a dream  
I know the night is not as it would seem  
I must believe in something  
So I'll make myself believe it  
That this night will never go  
Ohoho, ohoho,ohoho, ohoho Ohoho...

Oh the night is my world  
City lights painted gold  
In the day nothing matters  
It's the night time that matters

I, I live among the creatures of the night  
I haven't got the will to try and fight...  
Against a new tomorrow  
So I guess I'll just believe it  
That tomorrow never knows

I say night I'm living in the forest of a dream  
I know the night is not as it would seem  
I must believe in something  
So I'll make myself believe it  
That this night will never go  
Ohoho, ohoho, ohoho, ohoho Ohoho... (10 veces hasta el final)

You take my self, you take my self control (10 veces hasta el final)

(las 2 a coro hasta el fin del tema)

Los aplausos y la ovación se hicieron volver a sentir y así durante toda la noche, Kagome deleitó al publico con muchas canciones antes de finalizarlo, cantó por lo menos 10 temas, los aplausos y las ovacione sonaban hasta reventar, Kagome estaba tan feliz que no sabía por donde desbordar tanta alegría, agradeció orgullosa a todo el público y se fue a su camerino, antes firmó muchos autógrafos a la gente, que se amontonaba y se mataban por conseguir una firma de la popular cantante, luego si se retiró ante el reclamo de los que se quedaron sin su firma.

Al llegar a su camerino, se encerró y sonrió ampliamente, se tapó la cara con sus manos y pareció querer llorar, estaba a solo horas de su partida a España y de volver a dejar solo a InuYasha. Más tarde partió al hotel donde cenó junto a Mannara y después se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente y bien temprano a las 8 de la mañana, se encontraba en el aeropuerto para partir rumbo a España donde hará su próxima gira, le extrañó enormemente que antes de irse, InuYasha no fue a visitarla al terminar su recital ni cuando se fue del hotel, volvió a ponerse triste y mal pensó que el otra vez se había enojado con ella por tener que separarse nuevamente.

En el avión, la pelinegra miraba por la ventanilla del avión y veía el azul cielo, lleno de nubes y un radiante sol y así estuvo durante todo el viaje hasta que llegó a España, el clima no era muy amigable, estaba nublado y llovía. Al salir de la aduana y revisión de equipaje y pasaportes, fueron al lujoso hotel. Allí Mannara le tenía una sorpresa a Kagome que ni se la esperaba y a ella verlo tan misterioso la incomodaba un poco.

Al llegar, los botones subieron el equipaje a las habitaciones y Mannara junto a su estrella y colaboradores, firmaron el libro de registros y luego subieron a sus habitaciones. Kagome entra en la suya y deja sus pertenencias, se tiró en la cama, pero cuando iba a prender la luz, una silueta negra parada a la oscura luz del lluvioso día y de oscuros nubarrones, se le heló la sangre, quería gritar pidiendo socorro, pero cuando oyó la voz se quedó más que pasmada.

Voz : - El señor Rubén Mannara, me preguntó si yo era el famoso InuYasha Taisho ya que cierta cantante parecía triste y lo extrañaba mucho y para que ya no estés triste, me trajo aquí para que ya no estés triste y sola, total no habrá carreras de NASCAR hasta dentro de 2 semanas, ¿ha hecho bien en eso?-. Concluyó la voz dejándose ver a luz clara la silueta misteriosa.

Kagome : - ¡¡INUYASHA!!-. Exclamó la joven asombrada e incrédula mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían de sus marrones ojos y con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. Mannara no quiso verla triste y decidió traerlo por adelantado. La pelinegra se abalanzó sobre el y cayeron en la cama y lo besó apasionadamente, después de tanto tiempo, vuelven a estar juntos y quizá para siempre, ya que Mannara le tiene otra sorpresa a la pelinegra y a InuYasha.

Bueno, que capitulito eeeh!!, jejejeje, finalmente se dio, InuYasha cumplió su promesa y ella lo recompensó con 2 temazos y que temazos, ya cuando creyó tenerlo lejos, Mannara lo hizo le llevó la gran sorpresa y alegría para no ver más triste a Kagome y que sufra por un amor perdido y que no quería perderlo nunca, o sea a InuYasha, su amado peliblanco y... ¿cuál será la sorpresa que les tiene a los felices enamorados? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo o en el último, faltan 2 y el epilogo. Bueno, por lo pronto arrivederchi y hasta los próximos capítulos, que ya falta muy poco para concluir y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Temas incluidos : My Heart will go on (Celine Dion).

Self Control (Laura Branigan).

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 21 (Sorpresas) **Hay un poco le Lemon

InuYasha y Kagome seguían con su romanticismo, ella lo seguía besando con pasión, extrañaba tanto el dulce sabor de su boca que no podía dejarlo, el también le correspondía a los besos de la pelinegra, ambos extrañaban mucho eso.

Kagome : - No sabes lo feliz que me siento de volver a tenerte-. Dijo separando su boca de la de el y mirándolo casi al borde del llanto.

InuYasha : - No llores, estamos juntos, Mannara me explicó todo y por eso accedí a su pedido, además quería que todo esto volviera a renacer, me lo pida o no-. Dijo acariciándole la cara.

Kagome no pudo evitar que un nuevo par de lagrimas se suelten de sus ojos chocolates, ahora si que le debía un agradecimiento enorme a su representante, el traerle este regalo fue lo mejor que le pudo hacer, mañana será su primer recital en Valencia y esta vez lo dará con suma emoción y más cuando InuYasha le dio otra noticia excelente.

InuYasha : - Mannara también me contó que modificó tu contrato y que podremos estar juntos para siempre, hasta me contó que le propuso a tus amigas formar parte de la nueva banda que ideó para dentro de unos meses lanzar al aire-. Comentó

La pelinegra ya no sabía por donde desbordar su alegría sus amigas de toda su vida estarán junto a ella y formarán una banda de música, pero lo que no sabe es que se reunirán esa misma noche y que para su segundo recital estará su familia, quienes están dispuestos a pedirle un gran perdón por haberla tratado tan mal aquella vez que supieron que dejó todo por ser una famosa cantante.

InuYasha dejó su equipo en manos del segundo al mando del equipo y el la semana que viene volverá por dos días a ver como marchan las cosas antes de que se venga la segunda carrera en 2 semanas. Kagome e InuYasha no dejaban de mirarse un segundo, con sonrisas amplias en su rostro y sus ojos chocaban el uno al otro tirandose todo el amor del mundo, luego y como si fuera una orden, ambos se desnudaron totalmente y se metieron en la cama, el peliblanco se recostó apoyando su espalda sobre las almohadas y prendió el televisor, Kagome se acostó pegada a el y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y su mano derecha, luego de un par de minutos, ambos se quedaron dormidos, estaban muy cansados por el viaje que tuvieron y aunque ambos descansaron bien en el avión, el viaje muchas veces cansa y tomar otro tipo de descanso siempre es bueno.

Llegado el atardecer, la tormenta se hizo más ruidosa, y esos truenos fueron los que sacaron de su sueño profundo a los enamorados, Kagome se acurrucó sobre InuYasha ya que los truenos le daban mucho pavor y trataba de ocultar su cuerpo sobre aquellas azules sabanas de la cama, repentinamente sus ojos se cerraron y se sumergieron en un profundo sueño, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y en sus sueños la figura del peliblanco parecía alejarse de sus manos, como si reviviera lo pasado cuando le mintió de su trabajo de conductora de subtes o cuando pelearon en le hotel, los truenos en su mente retumbaban como su desmoronaran su camino alejándola más de el sus gritos lo llamaban, mientras la figura perversa de Koharu se lo llevaba para ella y unos relámpagos la fulminaban llevándosela al infierno ya su familia también mientras Koharu reía malvadamente y desaparecía con su amado InuYasha.

El peliblanco comenzó a sacudirla levemente asustado al verla que sudaba mucho y la luz fuerte de un relámpago y un fuerte trueno la despertó del todo, la visión de la pelinegra estaba algo borrosa y sus ojos lagrimeaban de angustia, su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo fuerte daban la impresión que tuvo una horrible pesadilla. Levantó su mirada aterrada y miró fijamente al peliblanco que la miraba asombrado al verla en ese estado, luego ella se abrazó fuertemente a el y comenzó a llorar con muchísimo dolor hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco y este le acariciaba y la abrazó fuerte contra el, extrañado por la actitud de la pelinegra

InuYasha : - Shhh, calma estoy contigo, ¿qué sucedió?-. Preguntó extrañado

Kagome : - No es nada, no te preocupes, solo que... no te separes de mi-. Le susurró

InuYasha : - No lo haré, estamos juntos y para siempre-. La abrazó más contra el.

Kagome se sentía muy bien abrazada a el, se secó sus lagrimas y se volvió a recostar sobre el y sintiéndose muy segura, una dulce melodía salía de sus labios a cada momento que oía el latir del corazón de InuYasha y sus grandes manos recorrer su espalda, mientras las finas y suaves de ella recorrían aquellos músculos del pecho del peliblanco, todos esos ingredientes se sumaban a la emoción que sentía en esos momentos y sobre todo la emoción que recibirá esa noche ya que volverá a encontrarse con sus más queridas amigas después de tanto tiempo de estar distanciadas y además el peliblanco tiene una propuesta que hacerle y que seguro pondrá rojo de alegría y felicidad al corazón de la pelinegra.

Llegada la noche, InuYasha se terminaba de arreglar luego de darse un baño y Kagome era ahora quien se bañaba y se preparaba para ir a cenar con Mannara, su novio y una sorpresa. Luego de salir de bañarse cubierta con su toalla blanca, se quedó sorprendida al ver vestido tan elegante a InuYasha, a tal punto que unas m muy sensuales resonaron para los adentros de la pelinegra.

Más tarde, ambos salieron de su habitación, ella estaba vestida con una minifalda y una blusa de tirantes finos de color blanco y una chaqueta de color amarillo, sandalias de taco alto y una elegante cartera de cuero duro negro; el estaba vestido con un traje marrón, una camisa blanca y cortaba roja y unos zapatos de cuero negros, tomados del brazo salieron a la calle donde el auto alquilado por Mannara para llevarlos al restaurante, los aguardaba en la puerta del hotel. Como todo un caballero, InuYasha abrió la puerta trasera para que Kagome pase primera y no dejó que el chofer lo haga, la pelinegra se lo agradeció con una reverencia y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y abordó el vehículo y luego subió el, el chofer cerró la puerta y se pusieron en marcha donde los espera Mannara y las amigas de Kagome.

Al llegar, ambos se asombran al ver semejante lujo de restaurante, estaba colmado de turistas y gente local, bajaron del auto y el jefe de mozos los atendió y la pelinegra le dijo que los estaban esperando, dicho esto les indicó el lugar donde se encontraba su jefe, pero al llegar tres sorpresas la estaban esperando, sentadas en la misma mesa junto a Mannara.

Kagome : - ¡¡Yuka, Eri, Ayumi!!, Amigas!!,... pero...-. Se quedó más dura que el cemento.

Pero luego reaccionó y corrió a abrazar a sus amigas y ellas a la pelinegra. Lagrimas de emoción y gritos de lo mismo rodearon a las 4 amigas que se abrazaban efusivamente, mientras InuYasha y Mannara estrechaban sus manos y tomaban asiento en la mesa, luego del conmovedor encuentro, las chicas toman sus lugares en la mesa y empiezan las sorpresas.

Mannara : - Bueno, Kagome (primera vez que la llama por el nombre), esta noche te he traído a tus amigas para anunciarte que ellas formarán parte de tu nueva banda de música-. Anunció

Los ojos de Kagome se pusieron como platos, sus amigas la miraban con una sonrisa de acreditar lo que Mannara le decía.

Eri : - Así es, Kagome. El señor Mannara nos pidió ese favor, luego de que fui a hablar con el por que mi prima quiere seguir la misma carrera que tu y así fue que nos nació la propuesta y aceptamos, así que estaremos juntas para siempre-. Dijo la otra pelinegra.

Mannara : - Así es, todo ocurrió tal cual lo comentó tu amiga y como pasaron muy bien los ensayos de instrumentos, mañana antes del recital ensayarán las nuevas "The girls Gold" (Las chicas de oro), y por lo que veo se adaptaron muy bien a los temas que compones, así que no habrá ningún tipo de problemas, mi esposa se encargará de todo lo necesario para el arreglo del escenario-. Afirmó con esa amabilidad que lo caracterizó siempre.

Las amigas de Kagome, cambiaron el concepto que tenían sobre el cuando al conocerlo vieron la amabilidad y parsimonia que tiene tato dentro como fuera, aunque como se dijo es muy riguroso y hasta a veces exigente como debe serlo todo jefe, pero pese a eso inspira confianza aunque después no le agrade lo que hicieron los postulantes que lo visitan.

La cena transcurrió con suma diversión y alegría, lo que pareció venirse como un fuerte temporal fue aminorando, lamentablemente no afuera donde la lluvia arrecia con fuerza, Kagome notó la ausencia de Eduardo García y le preguntó a Mannara por el.

Kagome : - ¿Por que no vino García?-. Preguntó extrañada

Mannara : - (Carraspeó), verás, hubo problemas con el, tuve que despedir a su hijo por que se empecinó contigo y se puso como loco cuando le dije que tenías novio, por eso tuve que echarlo y Eduardo se tomó algunos días debido al papelón que hizo su hijo-. Dijo con tono muy serio.

Todos lo escucharon atentamente y no podían creerlo, el hijo de uno de los hombres de confianza de Mannara quería acosar a la famosa estrella de rock, pero el no iba a permitirlo ni mucho menos el peliblanco que casi se le zafan las tuercas al oír lo que dijo Mannara.

InuYasha : - Si ese tonto se atreve a tocarla, me conocerá-. Dijo medio mascullando

Mannara y Eri rieron y Kagome le lanzó una mirada medio fiera para decirle que no es conveniente hablar de eso y que no quería ni oír del tema, InuYasha lanzó un leve carraspeo y se acomodó su corbata y tomó aire serio

InuYasha : - Ejem!, creo que es mejor hablar de otras cosas que preocuparse de romanticismos sin importancia-. Dijo con aire serio.

Mannara rió y le apoyó en ello y siguió con el tema acerca de la nueva banda que está por nacer y que promete ser furor, algunas personas le pidieron autógrafos a Kagome, pero también a InuYasha, aquellos fanáticos del automovilismo le pidieron su firma por la victoria de su equipo en el NASCAR norteamericano. Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, ya deseaban que a ellas también les llegara ese momento de que miles de fans les pidieran su autógrafo.

Después de cenar todos regresaron al hotel, la tormenta afuera era colosal y ruidosa, pero poco pareció importarles a InuYasha y a Kagome que al llegar al hotel, se sacaron su ropa mojada, ya que al bajar del auto tuvieron que correr unos metros pequeños hasta la entrada, pero lo suficiente para mojarlos como si hubiesen pasado bajo una catarata, lo mismo las otras chicas y Mannara. InuYasha dejaba su camisa sobre una de las sillas y su remera blanca, repentinamente, sintió las suaves manos de la pelinegra que lo abrazaba por atrás y le besaba su hombro, Kagome tenía puesta solamente su lencería negra.

Kagome : - Sabes, me gustaría vivir otra noche como la de Brasil-. Dijo susurrándole

InuYasha : - Sabes que con tal de verte feliz, lo haría sin dudarlo-. Dijo dándose vuelta y mirándola fijamente con su dorada mirada que embriagaba a Kagome.

La pelinegra acercó sus rojos labios a los de el y lo besó suavemente, luego a empujones lo llevó hasta la cama y lo tiró en ella y sin dudarlo se le cayó encima del peliblanco, quien hacía fuerza por tratar de librarse, ya que quería ir por algo de beber a la heladera de la cocina de la habitación.

Kagome : - Esta vez no te me escapas, mi papi lindo, te voy a comer a besos-. Le dijo jugueteando con el y tratando de que no se le escape ya que lo tenía bien sujeto contra ella.

InuYasha : - Por favor, Kagome, tengo sed y necesito beber algo-. Le suplicó

Kagome : - De acuerdo, pero yo te la traeré, ¿de acuerdo?-. Le dijo melosamente y le tocó con su índice derecho la nariz al peliblanco.

InuYasha : - Esta bien, no me moveré-. Le dijo con aire de decirle "ve pesada".

Kagome se levantó de la cama y de encima de el y caminó hasta la heladera y traerle una coca cola a su amado, el sensual movimiento de las nalgas de Kagome mientras caminaba, atrajo la mirada de el, que empezó a sudar, al rato la pelinegra regresó con la gaseosa y dos vasos.

Kagome : - Vaya, si que tenías calor, estas sudando-. Dijo riendo pícaramente

InuYasha : - Seh,... demasiado calor -. Dijo gimoteando casi tembloroso al ver los pasos seductores de Kagome, que ya estaba ahí

Kagome abrió la lata de coca cola y la sirvió en los vasos y le dio el suyo a InuYasha sonriéndole tiernamente, InuYasha lo agarró y brindó en ella, la pelinegra se sentó casi acostada a su lado y luego bebieron la gaseosa cola y vieron un poco de TV juntos.

Kagome : - ¿No te incomodan un poco tus pantalones?-. Le preguntó seductoramente

InuYasha : - Bueno, si, la verdad que si iré por mi pijama-.

Kagome : - Creo que no será necesario, me basta que solo te los quites y te acuestes-. Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y agarrándolo de un brazo lo jaló hacia ella. –Sácatelos ya-. Ordenó con voz firme y comenzó a forcejear para sacárselos. Aprovechando que ella se los sacaba, el le sacó el brasier y dejó al descubierto sus pechos, luego ambos se desnudaron y apagaron la luz de los veladores, dejando a oscuras la habitación que solo era iluminada por las destellantes luces de los relámpagos que acompañaban a la tormenta.

Kagome se acostó encima de InuYasha y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, cambiaron de posición, el arriba y ella abajo, lo acercaba a ella y comenzó a gemir cuando InuYasha le empezó a besar su cuello, sus pechos y luego todo su desnudo cuerpo, luego ella abrió sus piernas invitándolo a penetrarla nuevamente y sin dudarlo introdujo su erecto miembro, primero rozando superficialmente y luego la penetró del todo y le besaba el cuello a la pelinegra que lanzó un gemido de placer al sentir nuevamente el tenerlo dentro de ella.

InuYasha la embestía más seguido y la pelinegra le respondía, sus gemidos y susurros de placer daban a entender que lo estaba disfrutando a full tal cual lo vivieron en Brasil, como ansiaba esto el sentir esas embestidas sobre su órgano íntimo, el clavarle sus uñas y acaricias esa espalda fornida y musculosa, el gemir de tanto placer, esta vez no había dolor, solo placer.

Cuando terminaron, estaban agitados y sudados completamente, sus respiraciones parecían como si tuvieran un infarto, pero pasaron el mejor momento de sus vidas el peliblanco fue por otra lata de coca cola y la sirvió en los vasos que usaron antes, lo hicieron sin moderar aire, de un solo trago; recién ahí exhalaron aire y respiraron tranquilos, entonces InuYasha rompió el silencio

InuYasha : - Kagome... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-. Preguntó con su voz agitada.

Se viene el final y... cual será la respuesta de la pelinegra?? Aceptará la propuesta de InuYasha o esperará un tiempo??, ya tuvo la sorpresa de su vida y ahora le vino otra de cajón, una propuesta de matrimonio... ella lo ama, pero habrá que saber si podrá haber boda?, bueno eso averígüenlo en el último capitulo que ya se viene, si no decido extenderlo hasta el 26, jejeje.

Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado con otro capítulo y los veré pronto con más romance y música. Y traten de dejar más reviews.

Arrivederchi

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 22 (En el lugar donde nos conocimos) **

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, aunque estaba esperando eso desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo y con decisión le respondió.

Kagome : - Claro que quiero, amor-. Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojitos brillantes de amor.

InuYasha : - Ese si, es verdadera música para mis orejitas-. Dijo suave pero emocionado y le dio un beso en los labios.

Kagome volvió a apoyarse de espaldas contra las sabanas de la cama y lo atrajo hacia arriba de ella y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, la pelinegra comenzó a gemir placenteramente cuando sintió los besos del peliblanco sobre sus hombros y su cuello, mientras sus suaves manos recorrían esa larga cabellera blanco plateada y su espalda ancha.

Esa noche inolvidable fue para ambos la mejor, no solo por que hubo un petitorio que ambos querían pedirse hace tiempo, pero el aún más y ella que el se lo propusiera de una buena vez por todas y finalmente el milagro ocurrió.

Al día siguiente, el mal tiempo seguía reinando, estaba nublado, caluroso y llovía, Kagome seguía dormida, pero empezó a palpar con su mano izquierda por donde InuYasha estaba acostado y asustada abrió los ojos al ver que no había nadie, se sentó en la cama tapando solamente sus piernas y miró hacia la ventana y lo vio de pie junto a esta vistiendo nada más que unos pantalones de vestir negros; sin importarle estar desnuda totalmente salió de la cama quitándose las sabanas y caminó hacia el y lo abrazó por detrás apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

Kagome : - Sabes, Quiero que nos cacemos en el lugar donde empezó todo, o sea en Buenos Aires sería mi sueño, mi más hermoso sueño-. Dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.

InuYasha : - Pues si así lo quieres así será-. Le dijo acariciándole las manos.

Kagome : - Sabes, ahora que hablamos de Buenos Aires, me pregunto como estarán mis ex compañeros de subtes, realmente los extraño mucho, tal vez cuando vuelva los vaya a visitar y ver que sucede-. Dijo casi con angustia.

InuYasha : - Estoy seguro que ya se les habrá pasado y te recibirán bien, ya veras-. Le dijo dándose vuelta y quedar de frente a ella.

Kagome : - Oye, por cierto, que haces levantado tan temprano, recién son las 7 de la mañana-. Apuntó extrañada.

InuYasha : - Es que me desvelé y no tengo más sueño, además quería pensar un poco-. Dijo separándose de ella y volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

La pelinegra lo agarró tenuemente de una mano y empezó a jalarlo hasta la cama

Kagome : - Vamos, aún es muy temprano y me siento muy sola si no estas, quiero tenerte y abrazarte un poco más antes de ir a desayunar-. Dijo con voz cálida

InuYasha se rindió ante la insistencia de la pelinegra y volvió a la cama, se despojó de sus pantalones y se tapó, Kagome aprovechó para acomodarse dentro de las sabanas y abrazarlo fuertemente, el le correspondió el abrazo y se durmieron.

Más tarde, todos juntos desayunaban en el comedor del hotel y Mannara daba las instrucciones de cómo se organizará el recital y sobre el éxito de venta de entradas, las chicas estaban contentas y mientras Mannara fue a hacer una llamada a su esposa, ellas aprovecharon a hablar de todo, ya que InuYasha también fue a hacer un llamado a los Estados Unidos para ver como van las cosas con su equipo del NASCAR.

Eri : - Sabes, Kagome, Koga se puso de novio con Ayame-. Comentó divertida

Kagome : - ¡¿En serio?!, ¡vaya eso es genial!-. Respondió sorprendida y riendo

Ayumi : - Si y tienen previsto casarse-. Aseguró

Kagome : - Wuau!! Es genial, y sabe,... (colorada), InuYasha,... me propuso también matrimonio-. Dijo nerviosa y chocando sus dedos índices tímidamente.

Las tres lanzaron un leve grito de alegría y la miraban con ojos de diamantes y con una ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Yuka : - Y cuando será eso?-. Preguntó intrigada

Eri : - Si Kagome cuando, cuando será?? Es genial!!-. Dijo aún más intrigada y emocionada

Ayumi : - Sii!!, es hermoso, cuando te casarás?? - . Preguntó aparentando timidez pero emocionada y llena de romanticismo

Kagome : - Calma chicas, no sabemos cuando será la boda, suponemos que pronto-. Dijo nerviosa y con risa de igual forma-.

Ayumi : - Pues cuando lo hagan avísanos, queremos ser las primeras en ir-. Dijo tomándole las manos a su amiga.

Kagome : - Si, claro, Ayumi-. Dijo riendo tímidamente y con una gotita en la sien.

Las chicas dejaron su charla, cuando vieron que los 2 hombre regresaban y disimularon, pero Kagome se llevó una sorpresa en cuanto Mannara tomó asiento.

Mannara : - Me comentó InuYasha, que tu y el planean casarse, ¿es cierto?-. Preguntó divertido

Kagome se puso roja como un tomate y luego lo miró

Kagome : - Si, es verdad, Señor Mannara-. Dijo tímidamente.

Mannara : - ¿Y donde planean casarse?-. Preguntó

InuYasha : - Verá, tenemos previsto casarnos en Buenos Aires-. Dijo tímido el también.

Mannara : - ¡Eso es genial!, yo les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-. Se ofreció

Al unísono : - Gracias-.

Más tarde y en un local alquilado, las chicas ensayaban su música para el recital de esa noche y lo hacían toda emoción, principalmente Kagome, quien cantaba un tema nuevo junto a sus amigas y que será el tema que de seguro será otro furor de las nuevas The Girls Gold. InuYasha No fue ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa para si las nuevas canciones de su amada y sus amigas.

Aprovechó la tarde nublada y lluviosa para pasear y comprar algunas cosas, principalmente algo que alegrará mucho a la pelinegra y a el cuando vayan a Buenos Aires, además sacó un pasaje para la semana que viene volver a los Estados Unidos para los ensayos de su equipo de NASCAR y la próxima carrera, pero ni bien finalice viajará a Buenos Aires para cumplir con el casamiento. Su celular empezó a sonar y al atender se escuchó la voz de Kagome al otro lado

Kagome : - Hola, amor. ¿Dónde andas?, te extraño y quiero verte-.

InuYasha : - Estoy refugiado de la lluvia, ya terminé con todo, pero... me iré al hotel, no quiero interrumpir sus ensayos-.

Kagome : - Quiero que vengas, aquí estarás en buen refugio y seguro de la lluvia y no voy a aceptar excusas-. Reclamó casi con enfado.

InuYasha : - Es que aún tengo cosas que hacer y...-. Se excusó

Kagome : - (Interrumpiéndolo),Te dije que quiero que vengas, quiero estar a tu lado y ya hemos terminado con gran parte de los ensayos, así que ven-. Replicó casi histeriqueando.

InuYasha cedió y acepto la invitación ante la impaciencia de la pelinegra, fue hasta el lugar y recibió un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida por parte de su futura esposa, comieron algo juntos y luego de un descanso, las chicas continuaron con sus ensayos y el peliblanco se quedó en el bar mirando los videoclips que Kagome grabó cuando era solista y tenía otra banda musical.

A la noche, el micro estadio que se usa para shows, estaba a rabiar de gente y ya había cuadras de filas para buscar una entrada para el próximo, en Barcelona y Sevilla, todo fue vendido. El público tomaba asiento en sus butacas y las chicas se preparaban con sus uniformes ya puestos y todo listo, las 4 lucen la misma vestimenta que usó Kagome en su último recital en Orlándose decir, pantalón y blusa de tirantes negros y una chaqueta blanca con estrellas en el hombro derecho, estaban sumamente nerviosas, iba a ser su primera vez ante miles de personas a excepción de Kagome quien las animó a seguir adelante y con todo.

Más tarde, las 4 chicas salen al escenario tras ser anunciadas por el presentador y una ovación estruendosa les da la bienvenida. Las amigas de Kagome estaban rebosantes de felicidad y alegría al oír el griterío de público, finalmente Kagome tomó la palabra.

Kagome : - Querido, público. Hoy estrenamos nueva banda con mis amigas, las nuevas "The Girls Gold", y anunciamos que en pocos días saldrá nuestro primer CD a la venta-. Anunció con una alegría desbordante, el público respondió con un grito de emoción y alegría. Las chicas comenzaron con su recital y todo el público bailó y se deleitó con toda la música de Kagome y sus amigas. InuYasha disfrutaba del espectáculo desde un palco VIP junto a Mannara y un grupo de sus colaboradores, incluso su otro hombre de confianza, el señor Fernando Viáfara.

Pasó una semana, InuYasha viajó a los Estados Unidos para seguir de cerca, las pruebas de su equipo de NASCAR que ensayará con vistas a la carrera que se correrá California, al peliblanco no le gustó mucho separarse de Kagome, pero ella tiene que dar sus recitales en Argentina y allí permanecerá para el momento de la boda y del feliz momento de ambos; InuYasha observaba el desarrollo de sus autos en el superóvalo de Fontana, en California, que tiene forma de D mayúscula, allí se desarrollará la segunda prueba del NASCAR. Kagome lo extrañaba horrores y mientras ensayaba para sus recitales que dará en el popular estadio de espectáculos Luna Park y uno mini en el Casino de Puerto Madero, esa mañana mientras paseaba por el barrio de Caballito, vio la línea A de subtes y le vinieron viejos recuerdos, sin temor bajó hasta la estación cabecera y caminó hasta los andenes, allí sus antiguos compañeros la reconocieron, algunos le dieron una tibia bienvenida y otros ni eso, era obvio que aún le tenían mucho rencor por haberlos abandonado y aunque ella ya no pertenezca al ambiente de ellos, les hizo una petición y habló con el jefe de la empresa de subtes y luego de una larga incertidumbre aceptaron y Kagome fue a cambiarse y como en días anteriores y como volver al pasado, apareció con su antiguo uniforme de conductora de subtes, su pantalón de nylon gris, su camisa de manga corta celeste, sus zapatos negros y sus guantes blancos, abordó su querido tren letra E y partió como en los viejos tiempos, aunque solo sea por un día, se sintió feliz de volver a manejar esos antiguos trenes de madera después de tanto tiempo sin manejarlos y sentirlos, los conductores la aplaudieron, incluso los que fueron reacios en saludarla, Kagome llevaba su tren sin ningún tipo de problemas, ni siquiera si Mannara le reclamaba por estar haciendo esto, pero a ella poco le importaría, ya que solo era por ese día.

Esa mañana, sus amigas se habían reunido con la doctora Kikyo Atsuko, para elegirle a Kagome su vestido de novia y hacer a reserva en la iglesia para el momento y de paso entregar las invitaciones y llamar a la familia de Kagome para darle la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Al terminar el día, Kagome se despidió de sus ex compañeros y fue muy emotiva, algunos volvieron con su enojo, pero la mayoría ya no y estarán en su casamiento, ya que Kagome les dejó invitaciones, se despidió de su querido tren E y le dijo que lo extrañará mucho, se veía ridícula hablándole a un tren y ella misma se lo dijo, pero ese tren fue el que tan lindos recuerdos le trajo en el pasado.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, llegó el día tan ansiado, InuYasha tuvo otro día de alegría ya que nuevamente su piloto Carl Murray triunfó en la carrera en el superóvalo de Fontana (California) en las Auto Club 500, por media trompa del auto sobre otros 2 autos que por milésimas no le ganaron después de las largas 200 vueltas que duró la carrera, sus otros pilotos, no fueron tan afortunados, Robinson finalizó 10º y Orsi tuvo un accidente junto a otros 2 autos cuando faltaban 33 giros para el final de la luchada carrera, que volvió a tener a Murray como ganador haciendo un bis.

Sin perder tiempo, empacó sus cosas en el hotel y partió hacia Buenos Aires, ya que tenía su pasaje reservado y lo estaban esperando para cumplir con algo que ansiaba hace tiempo, estaba hecho un saco de nervios.

Al llegar a Buenos Aires, fue hasta la casa de Kagome y esta estaba preparando algo de comer y al verlo llegar lo recibió con toda la felicidad del mundo y le dijo algo que lo asombró

Kagome : - InuYasha, mañana será nuestro gran día, pero... tengo que decirte algo más-. Dijo mirando hacia abajo pero rindo muy nerviosa.

InuYasha : - Bueno habla de una vez, ¿que sucede?, no me asustes-. Le replicó preocupado.

Kagome : - No es nada grave, es que... verás... me hice unas pruebas y... estoy embarazada-. Gimoteó sonriente

InuYasha : - ¡¡QUEEE??, em..., emb... embarazada!!-. O.O Sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

Kagome : - Si... vamos a ser padres-. Dijo con una sonrisa boba

InuYasha : - Es... ¡ES GENIAL!-. Gritó casi al borde de las lagrimas y la emoción-. Ambos se abrazaron felices por la noticia, iban a tener su primer hijo.

Kagome quería llorar de emoción, no solo iba a casarse esa misma noche con el hombre de sus sueños si no que será mamá dentro de nueve meses y eso la hacía la mujer más orgullosa y feliz del mundo y dar gracias a todo por conocerlo a el, al hombre que le cambió la vida.

A la noche, en la iglesia, InuYasha estaba hecho peor que un saco de nervios, Miroku y Koga trataban de calmarlo, se acomodaba su enorme corbata gris ayudado por todos los demás, mientras Kagome ya estaba lista, estaba sumamente feliz, no solo por que su familia estaba allí, la cual la abrazó y felicitó y sobre todo pedirle perdón, ella lo hizo sin dudarlo y los abrazó a todo, sobre todo a su pequeño hermano Sota de quien se ponía muy feliz de verlo sano y recuperado después de aquella operación y todo gracias a InuYasha.

En la iglesia, InuYasha esperaba sumamente nervioso la llegada de su futura esposa, Kikyo lo acompañaba como su escolta y trataba de calmarlo ahora ella, ya que el peliblanco no dejaba de fregar sus manos de puro nervio y emoción, al rato, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y todos clavaron sus miradas en ella.

Primero entraron Eri y Sango comenzando la marcha, luego y detrás de ellas lo hizo Kagome que apareció junto a Hojo, con su blanco y resplandeciente vestido de novia y su ramo de azahares en sus manos, su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo transparente y una corona de flores blancas en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, caminó sola hasta el altar, una vez que Hojo la soltó y Kikyo se apartó de al lado de InuYasha y se sentó junto a su futuro marido Sesshomaru.

El padre dio la bienvenida y comenzó la ceremonia.

Sacerdote : - Ahora que los novios están listos, daremos inicio a la ceremonia de casamiento-. Dijo mientras uno de los niños colaboradores dejaba la charola de plata con los 2 anillos de oro que InuYasha había traído de España. Hubo una hora de votos y palabras y luego la parte final.

Sacerdote : - InuYasha Taisho, ¿Aceptas a Kagome como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

InuYasha : - Claro que si, acepto-. Dijo emocionado.

La pelinegra sintió que las lagrimas se iban a escapar de sus ojos, luego llegó su turno.

Sacerdote : - Kagome Higurashi, ¿aceptas a InuYasha como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

Kagome : - Si, acepto-.

InuYasha primero le colocó el anillo a Kagome y luego ella a el y finalmente el padre dio su palabra final para concluir la emocionante boda

Sacerdote : - Entonces, por el poder conferido y en nombre del señor, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

InuYasha levantó el velo del rostro de Kagome y la besó apasionadamente y ella le correspondió al beso de recién casados.

Lo habían hecho, lograron su máximo objetivo, el casarse, el ser felices para siempre, ahora estaban unidos para siempre. Al salir de la iglesia, una lluvia de arroz los despidió, Mannara y su esposa se acercaron a felicitar al feliz matrimonio y obsequiarle por parte de ellos un viaje a La Polinesia como regalo de bodas por parte de ellos.

Kagome e InuYasha finalmente están casados, serán padres en 9 meses y todo lo que al principio empezó bien, pero tuvo sus malos contratiempos, parecen haber quedado en el pasado, ahora son un matrimonio feliz y emocionados, partieron en el auto hacia su hotel y luego planearán su vida para vivirla lo mejor que pueden, ahora la cadena está soldada firmemente y ya nada de nada podrá romperla, absolutamente nada.

**FIN.**

Bueno!!, finalmente llegó el final, Kagome e InuYasha se casaron y ahora vivirán felices, después de tantos obstáculos, pero el amor siempre puede y es más fuerte, para la próxima vez el epilogo de esta historia, donde se relatará la vida de Kagome e InuYasha y la de los demás, habrá muchas sorpresas, pero por el momento espero hayan disfrutado de esta novela y les haya gustado mucho, ya habrá otras nuevas.

Hasta entonces arrivederchi, muchas gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 3 (Sacándome dudas)

**Capitulo 23 Epilogo Final**

9 meses después del casamiento:

En aquel hospital Italiano donde InuYasha operó al hermano de Kagome, se paseaba nervioso, las amigas de Kagome y Sango estaban en el bar esperando el momento tan ansiado y la llamada del peliblanco. Una hora después, los médicos, acompañados por Kikyo, salieron con la noticia tan ansiada. Kagome dio a luz a un hermoso niño, sufrió mucho en el parto, pero ese sufrimiento valió la pena para una felicidad tan grande e inconmensurable, el peliblanco estaba emocionado hasta las lagrimas y solo media hora más tarde pudo entrar a la habitación donde estaba su esposa y su primer hijo, ya les había avisado a Yuka, Ayumi, Eri y Sango, que estaban entusiasmadas por verlos. InuYasha se arrodilló pegado a la cama donde estaba la pelinegra sosteniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño bebe, totalmente emocionado agarró las pequeñas manos del crío y este sonrió balbuceando lo que le salía, Kagome también lloró mucho, pues fue madre y eso para ella era lo mejor que le podía pasar en su vida y sobre todo a InuYasha quien fue padre y esa experiencia para ellos sería inolvidable y una vida sumamente hermosa.

InuYasha : - Es realmente hermoso, tanto como tu-. Dijo emocionado.

Kagome : - Claro, siendo tu el padre, es el niño más lindo-. Le respondió emocionada ella también.

InuYasha le dio un beso a la pelinegra y luego ambos miraron al pequeño que extendía sus manitos como si quisiera abrazar a ambos, los dos extendieron sus manos y agarraron las del pequeño para provocar en el una sonrisa, al igual que en el de sus padres.

Más tarde, Mannara y su familia, acudieron al hospital donde estaba internada Kagome, la felicitaron y le llevaron regalos. Uno de ellos, el segundo CD que sacaron al aire, el primero fue un éxito de taquilla, Kagome hasta los 3 meses pudo dar recitales, pero después debió suspenderlos, pero se dedicó a la grabación de sus temas y del segundo CD, en un mes saldrá el otro, las The Girls Gold, eran un fenómeno musical exitoso.

Durante todo el año, InuYasha y su escudería del NASCAR triunfaron en 22 de las 36 carreras y logró el título de campeón de la mano de Carl Murray y su ford taurus Nº 67, quien ganó 18 carreras, 3 venció Robinson y 1 Orsi. Fue el mejor año del peliblanco, quien además de la alegría de ser padre, tuvo la otra de que su escudería debutante ganara el mayor trofeo de la NASCAR y uno de sus pilotos fuera el campeón de la categoría, no solo se llevaron los trofeos de campeones, si no que además sumas millonarias y se habla de millones de dólares, que también fueron premios por cada carrera ganada, solo en 2 sus tres autos abandonaron, en una en un múltiple accidente y la otra por abandonos de diferentes motivos, accidentes o rotura de motores.

4 años después:

En su nueva casa en el barrio de Núñez y en un día de un calor veraniego y una fuerte tormenta, Kagome, estaba terminando de preparar la comida, su pollera verde claro, su camisa verde musgo, sus zapatos de taco bajo y su amarillo delantal de cocina, la hacían ver como toda una ama de casa, su cabeza estaba llena de cosas. Su vida, en cierta manera, era tranquila aunque no tanto, su ocupación como cantante la tenía muy ocupada y los viajes de su marido a los Estados Unidos, le complicaban mucho la vida, por suerte hasta fines de febrero podrá disfrutar al peliblanco a full.

La nueva familia de Kagome, estaba formada por el pequeño Kyo, que ya tiene 4 años, de cabello plateado como su padre y ojos marrones como los de su madre, y la pequeña Ritsuko, que apenas tiene 1 año y a excepción de su hermano, ella es de pelo negro y sus ojos marrones, casi un calco de su madre. El peliblanco estaba sentado en un sillón del amplio y lujoso comedor de su departamento, desde cuyos ventanales había una panorámica y hermosa vista de toda la ciudad, ya que vivían en un 15º piso de un edificio de 20 pisos; Leía un diario y escuchaba las noticias en la televisión, cuando un escándalo le llamó la atención, su pequeño hijo estaba jugando con su auto guiado a control remoto por los pasillos del comedor y haciendo demasiado ruido, el peliblanco lo miraba divertido. El niño entró a la cocina siguiendo con su loca carrera.

Kagome : - Kyo!!, no hagas tanto ruido que vas a despertar a tu hermanita pequeña-. Replicó.

Kyo : - ¡Ufa!, mami, estoy jugando-. Se quejó el pequeño

Kagome : - ¡Pues no hagas ruido y ya!-. Lo retó severamente

El pequeño dejó su juguete eléctrico y caminó a pasos agigantados hasta la habitación donde estaba su hermanita durmiendo y se asomó mirándola por la cuna, muy molesto.

Kyo : - Es tu culpa, casi todo se me prohíbe, ¡eres una tonta!-. Dijo casi gritándole.

La pequeña hizo un gesto de desánimo y pronto se largó a llorar ante la dura replica de su hermano mayor, que al ver que su hermanita llorar por que la asustó, quiso huir, pero sus pasos no duraron ni medio metro, el rostro enojadísimo de su madre, lo hizo retroceder.

Kagome : - ¡¡Kyo!!, estás castigado por una semana sin ver anime ni televisión por una semana, además de no ir a la plaza-. Lo castigó duramente y casi gritándole, mientras lo señalaba agitando su dedo índice derecho y su brazo izquierdo como jarra sobre su cintura.

El pequeño se quejó nuevamente, pero la amenazante mirada de su amada mamá lo hizo cambiar de idea y salió corriendo de la habitación, justo cuando el peliblanco entró a ver que sucedía.

InuYasha : - ¿Qué sucedió?-. Preguntó curioso.

Kagome : - Puedes creer que vino a despertar a su hermanita y le gritó pro que le pedí que deje de hacer escándalo-. Protestó malhumorada.

Luego volvió a su actividad en la cocina e InuYasha a lo suyo.

Al rato, Kagome llamó a comer, su marido se sentó en la mesa, pero antes acomodó a la pequeña Ritsuko en su sillita, la pequeña reía alegre y su padre le devolvió la sonrisa, Kagome llamó a su pequeño hijo pero no tuvo respuesta de el. Empezó a desesperarse y a buscarlo por toda la casa, el peliblanco también se alarmó, pero decidió esperar a ver si la pelinegra lo encontraba primero.

Kagome entró a la cocina, pero no lo encontró nuevamente, estaba desesperada, pero al entrar en la habitación de servicio, escuchó un sollozo provenir de uno de los rincones del cuarto, las luces de los relámpagos la iluminaban, la pequeña silueta de un niño sentado en la esquina de un rincón donde estaba la lavadora de ropa y un canasto lleno de ropa sucia. La pelinegra encendió la luz y más claramente lo vio, estaba sentado sujetándose sus rodillas y con su rostro semioculto entre ellas, estaba llorando y mal, Kagome se acercó a el.

Kagome : - ¿Qué haces aquí, Kyo?. Vamos a comer-. Lo llamó amablemente.

Kyo : - No quiero, vete, me odias-. Replicó el pequeño sollozando

Kagome : - No seas tonto, como voy a odiarte-. Contraatacó

Kyo : - Déjame solo-. Dijo el pequeño llorando. – La quieres más a ella que a mi-. Volvió a replicar.

La pelinegra entendió todo, se acomodó su delantal, rió y se agachó, lo alzó sacándolo de su pequeño escondite y lo acomodó sentándolo en sus brazos.

Kagome : - Ya, no te sientas mal, está mal lo que hiciste, pero no te prohíbo que juegues pero hazlo sin gritar tanto, además eres mi hijo y te quiero mucho, mucho-. Le dijo cariñosamente llenado de tiernos besos la mejilla derecha de su pequeño hijo y abrazándolo contra su pecho. El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa, se secó sus lagrimas y se abrazó a su madre.

Al rato y luego de muchos arrumacos amorosos, fue a la mesa con su pequeño en alzas y lo bajó cerca de la mesa, su padre lo llamó y el pequeño corrió hacia el, mientras Kagome fue a buscar la bandeja con la comida ya lista, el olor era tentador y delicioso.

InuYasha : - Uauh!!, Carne asada con papas-. Se relamió.

Kyo : - Mami, tengo hambre-. Dijo el pequeño tirando de la pollera de su madre.

Kagome : - Claro, mi amor-. Dijo y lo levantó acomodándolo en su sillita.

Así compartieron una cena tranquila y en familia pese al mal tiempo de esa noche.

Mientras tanto, otra familia compartía otra cena tranquila, Kikyo servía los tallarines, mientras Sesshomaru acomodaba a sus pequeños hijos en sus sillitas; Ambos se casaron 1 mes después que lo hicieron Kagome e InuYasha y la casualidad fue que lo hicieron en la misma iglesia donde se casaron los susodichos. Kikyo estaba también muy feliz de ser mamá y con Sesshomaru, era un excelente marido, muy colaborador con ella y cariñoso, era raro en el, ya que su aspecto de hombre de hielo, contradecía a todo lo que se decía, pero ya se sabe que todo lo que aparenta malo siempre guarda un ángel dentro. El feliz matrimonio, vive en el barrio donde vive la abuela de Kagome, o sea en Palermo. Kikyo seguía con su carrera de médica y Sesshomaru consiguió trabajo en una casa de arreglo y armado de equipos de computación, además de que fue ascendido como ayudante del jefe por sus excelentes condiciones de trabajo. Los hijos de Sesshomaru y Kikyo, son Max (2) y Hikaru (3), entre los paréntesis sus edades.

Sango y Miroku, se casaron hace 2 años, viven en Miami y tuvieron una hermosa niña que llamaron Mireille de nombre, se aman con locura, pese a que en sus tiempos de noviazgo, hubo muchas escenas de celos y bofetadas por parte de Sango, ya que Miroku era un poco mujeriego, pero eso ya se le pasó y ahora convive perfectamente con su amada y hermosa esposa.

Koga y Ayame, también se casaron hace 2 años, casi 2 días después que lo hicieron Sango y Miroku; Viven en España, tienen un hijo al que llamaron Guinta y están en la dulce espera de otro, ya que Ayame está en 5 meses de embarazo.

Koharu, salió del hospital tras superar su crisis y se casó con uno de los médicos psiquiátricos que la atendió durante sus 3 años de internación, el doctor Naraku Hokido, gracias a el, se mantiene sana y gozando de una excelente salud y vida.

Eri y el hermano menor de Yuka, Hojo, están de novios y planean casarse dentro de un mes, Eri tiene 2 semanas de atraso, y casualmente hablando Yuka y Ayumi están de novias con otros chicos. Al final todos formaron excelentes matrimonios y parejas de novios a punto de casarse, el amor lo pudo más que todo y lograron pasar esos obstáculos e indiferencias que al principio parecían querer empañar todo, pero se sabe que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, sobre todo la de Kagome e InuYasha, que ahora forman el matrimonio más feliz de todos y no son los únicos. El amor que nació en un país y que pareció separarlos, los unió y ahora para siempre.

Ahora si

**FIN **

Espero les haya gustado mucho, agradezco enormemente su reviews y espero más comentarios suyos, habrá nuevas novelas más adelante, pero tengo que pensarlas, aunque ya estoy en una que de seguro va a gustarles mucho, ya que tiene partes de una conocida película que hizo furor mundial y que tiene cientos de fanáticos. Un abrazo muy grande para todos, exitosos escritores.

Guille (KITT, el auto fantástico)


End file.
